The Data Fragment
by Chisaku
Summary: When a lone boy named Chisaku lands himself into Gamindustri, much is known about him. Why is he there? His need for answers leads him to go on a quest to figure it out, but will he get the answers in time? I do not own any of these characters BESIDES Chisaku (My OC). This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so brace yourself for a lot of bad writing. Strong Content Imminent!
1. Chapter 1

A lone boy walked into the bleak and mechanized town. Slowly, he looked up to he rising tower and smiled. "I really have come to this world, haven't I?" He brushed off the dust from his trench coat that covered most of his body. His build was somewhat bulky, leaning on the skinny side, and he was taller than the average Asian. "I've really messed up somewhere, now haven't I?"

"You there." A feminine voice was shot his way.

The boy turned. "Yes?"

"I've not seen you in this town before. Are you a traveler?" A curvy figure stood there, with long black twin tails and a familiar dress adorned onto her body. She was about the same height as the boy, and seemed to be quite young. "It's quite dark out, it's not good to stay out at night."

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm a foreigner to this place." He sheepishly replied. "Is there a place where I can stay the night? I've not a coin to my name, but I'm sure I could earn my keep."

The girl sighed. "Come with me, I'll let you stay for one night. But I'll make you work it off."

'Yep, I've definitely landed myself in Gamindustri. This is definitely Lastation, and there is no doubt that she's Noire.' The boy thought to himself, as he followed behind Noire with confidence.

"So? What brings you to Lastation?" Noire asked on her way to the Towering skyscraper.

"Um..." The boy thought for a moment. "I guess I just wanted to travel the world on a whim, so I just went where the wind blows."

"Oh. But what about money?"

"I got attacked by bandits on the way here." The boy lied on impulse. "They cut my wallet during the fight and made off with what I had to my name."

"These are troubling times." Noire replied, as they approached the building. "Do you remember where they were?"

"It's ok, I'll find work in the morning." The boy relied, following the girl into the building. "But wow, this place is huge. Are you from a rich family?"

"You don't know about the CPUs?"

"I come from a smaller town, and news doesn't really travel to there."

"There are 4 major c-"

"Countries, Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. I know that much at least."

"Good, you're not hopeless." She uncharacteristically smiled. "I'm Noire, the CPU of Lastation. I never caught your name back there."

"Oh, sorry." As the elevator brought them to a room that looked way too futuristic to be real, the boy smiled to the girl. "My name is Chisaku Tsuchiya. Chisaku is fine."

"Well, nice to meet you!"


	2. Chapter 2

The morning slowly dawned on a new day as the lone boy sat atop the skyscraper, enjoying the view and morning breeze. "...So, why am I here?" His questioned remained, he was not a person of this world. "Why is my memory all torn up? I at least know I'm not from this world..." His mumblings went on for a bit. Chisaku looked back on what he did remember. He remembered being born on Earth, and living a normal life for awhile. Then it cuts off around his 5th birthday, and starts up again with just yesterday's morning.

The brunette boy ran up the stairs giddily, energetic and ecstatic for what awaited him. It was Friday after school, and it was the 104 days of summer break. Chisaku quickly threw his stuff on the ground, leaping for his bed and reaching for his Playstation controller. "Time to start this new game!"

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEE-" The boy screamed, as he found himself falling through the air, his coat and phone trailing along with him. Quickly, he pulled on his trench coat and threw his phone into the chest pocket. The floor began to slowly spin into view, as he realized that he was starting the day with a 10k feet skydive. "SHI-" The force of the impact with the ground was...none. Chisaku opened his eyes to find him hovering inches off the ground, before landing softly with a 'thud' in a crater the size of Earth. "Ugh...you gotta be kidding me." Small creatures roamed the surrounding plains and hills, the boy assessed his situation. "Well, this definitely isn't my homes, alright." A town seemed to be off in the distance, so Chisaku began a trek toward the place.<p>

* * *

><p>'...I started yesterday with a hell of a skydive, followed by a 5 hour walk under the blazing sun until it set as I got here.' Chisaku thought to himself.<p>

"Oh." Noire's voice came from behind Chisaku. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep. I took care of a couple things for you, like clean the place."

"Thanks, I noticed."

"I was crashing for the night, least I could've done." Chisaku replied, still staring off into the horizon.

"Hey, Chisaku, was it?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you from? I could send someone to tell your parents that you're safe."

"..." Silence as Chisaku tried to think of an excuse. "...My parents are..."

Noire took a guess. "Oh..." A thick and awkward atmosphere hung around the two for a moment. "...My condolences."

"It's fine." Chisaku smiled warmly at the girl behind him. "I'm still here, right? That's gotta be worth something!"

"Haha. How about some breakfast? I'm sure you're hungry."

"What, are you going to my mother form now on?"

"Say, what are you going to do about living? Jobs are pretty hard to find nowadays." Noire said, taking a seat next to Chisaku.

"Hm..." The brunette boy trailed off as the breeze gently blew the couple's hair.

"W-Well, if you beg, I might consider allowing you to stay here as your place for a bit."

"More like you want me to stay."

"Wha-!"

"I translate Tsundere."

"HUH?!" Noire stared at the boy for a moment in shock. "I'm not a Tsundere!"

"You got the twin tails, and the mix of kind and mean attitude." Chisaku shot back. "Far as I'm concerned, you're definitely a Tsundere."

"Wh-whatever." She turned away to hide a small dusting of red in her cheeks. "I'll let you stay as long as you agree to do chores."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun slowly began it's arc as Noire began to go to work, leaving Chisaku to do some chores. "Let's see..." She began to read through some documents of things going on in Lastation, filled out some paperwork, and accepted a quest to do later on that day. 'Oh, that's right. I've never asked about his combat ability. He did survive a bandit attack, so...'

"Hey Noire? I'm done." Chisaku's voice called with a knock on the door. "Is it cool to come in?"

"Come on in."

The brunette boy stepped into the room, stretching out his back and arms. "Whew, the place is huge. My house is a tiny little cute place compared to your place."

"Um, Chisaku?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask about your combat ability? You said you fended off some bandits."

"Oh, yeah. I like to think I'm strong." Chisaku began, taking a spot next to Noire's chair. "I took Kendo for most of my life, at least, I think I did."

"Huh?"

"I dont...remember much of my past."

"Where's your village?"

"Oh, um..." Chisaku sheepishly chuckled. "About that..."

An attendent burst into the room. "Lady Noire! I come with bad news!"

"What is it?"

"Monsters are starting to overrun the plains to the southeast! They're unusually aggressive!"

"What?!" Noire shot out of her seat. "Clear my schedule, I'm heading over there."

Chisaku immediately shot a look at Noire. "I'm coming with you."

"What? You're unarmed!"

"I can fight barehanded if it comes to it. Don't worry about me."

"And if you're injured?"

"...we both know that I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine." The twin tailed girl sighed in defeat. "But don't rush in recklessly."

"Got it." Chisaku shot Noire a triumphant smile.

* * *

><p>As the two made it to the plains, Chisaku immediately felt his eyes widen as he surveyed the surroundings. The crater the size of Earth laid in the center of these plains, harboring countless monsters roaming inside of it.<p>

"They've overrun this place." Noire said, drawing her sword. "Listening? You are not to do anything reckless without my orders. Stay in the shadows, and don't fight under any circumstances. Got it?"

"No promises." Chisaku replied, trying to mask his tenseness. He felt something bad about the atmosphere. Really bad.

Noire immediately sprung out of the shadows, dropkicking a monster over the head, and went on to slaughter those that agro'd on her.

Chisaku slowly crept out of the shadows, and headed straight for the center of the crater, being sure to stay out of the line of sight for both monsters, and Noire because he knew it would distract her. A small shine had caught his eye, and he couldn't resist it. "Hello there, what are you doing here?" The brunette boy reached down for the object, and examined it in his hand.

"Chisaku, what are you doing?!"

The boy turned, as a shadow loomed over him.

"Foooouuund yoooouuu."

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
>Suffer from this cliffhanger ;)<strong>

**Answering to Jeitron: Well, thanks for saying it's good so far! Glad you like it! Um... I'm not planning to do too much backstory on Chisaku, since it's only the first few chapters, but I will plan a couple backstory chapters. I did mention that he does have partial amnesia in both this chapter, and chapter 2. But thanks for reading! I've never written a fanfic before, so I'm not the best xD**

**Until next time!**


	4. Nepstation!

**We interrupt your daily program to bring you Nepstation. This was recorded after the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" A small purple haired girl shouted in ecstasy. Her white hoodie with purple stripes fit her bubbling persona, and two white D-pad hair clips were positioned perfectly in her hair. "It's your favorite CPU and your cutest protagonist, Neptune!" Recorded clapping sounded. "Anyways, I'm mad that I haven't been given ANY screen time! I'm the protagonist!"<p>

"When the hell did I get here?" Chisaku asked, looking around, completely confused. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm joined today by our mystery newcomer, Chisaku! So, in the previous chapter, we were left in a grand cliffhanger! How'd that work out?"

"I'd rather not spoil what happens." Chisaku shrugged it off. "Wait, why am I even here again?"

"Aww, I wanna know! And the readers wanna know too!" Neptune pouted.

'Damn, she's cute when she pouts.' Chisaku thought to himself.

"So." Neptune prompted.

"Hm?"

"Where are you really from?"

"A vi-"

"Liar. I know you're not from here."

"Sharp, aren't ya?" Chisaku scoffed. "Sharper than I remember."

"Yeah, I'm sharp!" Neptune basked in silence for a moment. "Wait, sharper than you remember, what?!"

"Aaaaand that is all the time we have! Thanks for watching!" Chisaku said cheerily before disappearing.

"Wai-! You don't end thi-"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So, I think I'll do these every now and again. Of course, I'll still post daily because I want to. I'll answer questions directed for the character Chisaku in these chapters, but of course, you'll get the main story chapter along with this if I do decide to post this. Any questions directed to me will be answered in my Author's Notes. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>We now return you to your daily program. (Hit Next chapter :D)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Chisaku slowly crept out of the shadows, and headed straight for the center of the crater. A small shine had caught his eye, and he couldn't resist it. "Hello there, what are you doing here?" The brunette boy reached down for the object, grabbed it, and examined it in his hand.

"Chisaku, what are you doing?!" Noire's voice called in distress.

The boy turned slowly, as a shadow loomed over him.

"Foooouuund yoooouuu."

Before even seeing who his attacker was, Chisaku felt himself knocked toward the ground, the collision forced him to cough up blood.

"Arfroire?!"

"...a PC* attacked me?" The brunette boy reluctantly asked, looking up to see an old hag in her 40s looming above him. He noted that his blood was on the end of her spear's shaft, indicating that that was what collided with his side.

"It's Arfroire, you goddamn brat!" Arfroire had a witch's hat atop her head, and looked to be on her per- "HEY! Stop internally monologuing, brat!"

"Don't read my damn mind, then!" Chisaku retaliated, clearing his mind. He knew that he needed only 2 more minutes to regain his strength. Surprisingly, when he collided with the side of the crater, most of the monsters roaming had ran for the hills, leaving Noire to pick off the stragglers that stayed agro'd to her.

"You, you're coming with me." She laughed, pulling the brunette boy up by the shirt. His body was still numb from slamming into solid rock. "You'll do nicely."

"Ew, what are you, a shoutacon?!*" Chisaku shouted in disgust. No good, his body needed another minute. He quickly surveyed his area, Noire was still busy with monsters off to the side.

"Chisaku!" The Tsundere shouted, turning to face him, fending off monsters. These were different form the others, genetically mutated? "Access!" In a glowing instant, Noire's body transformed, the voluptuous figure grew even more curvy as her attire changed to a black one piece swimsuit(?) and her hair lengthened to become fully down and white. "Prepare yourself!" Her voice even changed.

Chisaku chuckled, as a drop of blood trickled down his nose while watching the spectacle. "Internal bleeding, forceful blow, and maybe some hemorrhaging. Surprised I'm not dead." He coughed up some blood into Arfroire's face, which blinded her. Chisaku proceeded to take this opportunity to side-kick the old hag, forcing her to drop Chisaku. He got up first, and boy did it help. The spear laid off to the side, she had dropped it along with him. Quickly, Chisaku scrambled for it, but missed it as Arfroire called the spear back to her side.

"Sorry, brat. That won't do!" She shouted, thrusting forward with speeds that Chisaku relied on instinct to dodge. "Come on, prove me your worth!"

'An opening.' Chisaku thought to himself, just barely dodging the thrusts. 'I need an opening!' While sidestepping, he noted that Noire's transformation caused even stronger monsters to agro her. Splendid.

"Ei!" Arfroire thrusted forward one last time.

"Shit!" Chisaku couldn't dodge, it was aimed for his torso. Instinctively, he grabbed the spear, and veered it's course off by one inch, the four blades skewered him, but missed his heart entirely. Blood, the taste filled his mouth, the color stained his eyesight and the ground below. The spear was probably covered in a serum of some sort, because it burned, badly.

"Ahahaha!" Arfroire threw her head back in a maniacal laugh. "Now your power will be mine! Not even these precious CPUs will stop me with your power, boy!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't intend to go with you!" In a single instant, Chisaku felt power rushing his body, the small item he had picked up was still in his hand, and he felt it burn itself into his hand. "NOW FUCK OFF! I WON'T FALL HERE! I GOT FAMILY, UNLIKE YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**A PC attacked me? Arfroire's Japanese name is Majoukon which Chisaku confused with Pasokon (Personal Computer)**

**Shoutacon: It's basically lolicon, but for little boys instead of little girls. :P**

**Replying to Jeitron: Thanks for reading again! Glad I'm doing better, since I'm not the best at writing ^^" Anyways, here's a little more to Chisaku's backstory at the end here. I am going to do some backstory chapters, but I don't want to just exposition load like most game tutorials do (Not to diss games or anything) so I like to do it through key hints in dialogue and other writing aspects. Once again, thanks for reading! :D**

**Replying to SpeckTech: Well, it's my translation from Japanese to English first of all, so of course it's not perfect modern day English. I draft these out in Japanese xD Really? Did their relationship feel like that? Hm, it doesn't feel like it to me. I read over the three chapters and their relationship hasn't changed...at all. But yeah, the chapters are a bit short because this IS the first fanfic I've ever really written and this is just out on a whim :P Thanks for reading though!**


	6. Chapter 5

"Ahahaha!" Arfroire threw her head back in a maniacal laugh. "Now your power will be mine! Not even these precious CPUs will stop me with your power, boy!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't intend to go with you!" In a single instant, Chisaku felt power rushing his body, the small item he had picked up was still in his hand, and he felt it burn itself into his hand. "NOW FUCK OFF! I WON'T FALL HERE! I GOT FAMILY, UNLIKE YOU!" A blinding rage filled the boy's body, forcefully, he shoved his right arm forward, the time no longer being held. "DISAPPEAR!" With a single burst of strength, Arfroire was pushed backwards, the spear still impaling Chisaku's chest, barely missing his heart.

"Kakkagou wa ii kai?!" The Japanese flowed smoothly off of Noire (Black Heart) which was followed by Noire, breaking a speed limit to the point where a loud 'BOOM' sounded from her closing the distance between Arfroire and Noire.

'Are you ready for this?' Chisaku thought to himself, translating the words to himself. The world slowly grew fuzzier and fuzzier, it spun uncontrollably to the point where he wanted to vomit. Sparing himself from living hell for a bit longer, he ripped the spear out of his chest, feeling a small relief from the throbbing and bloody mess he was. He collapsed, not wanting to do anything but rest. "I..won't die...here..." He watched as the old hag disappeared as quickly as she came, and Noire desperately running toward him, in her normal form. 'I won't die yet...I got things to do before...I kick this bucket...'

* * *

><p>"Wake up, sillyhead!" A small feminine voice called.<p>

Chisaku awoke to his cousin, waking him up with an uncharacteristic smile. "Hey, Nanami."

"Don't sleep here, you'll catch a cold!" She giggled.

'...Is this the whole life flashing before your eyes as you die thing?' Chisaku thought to himself, as he watched his younger self play with his cousin. 'I was about 4 at this time? So...13 years ago from today. Damn.' He began to walk, the surroundings were primarily white, with the exception of the memories that flew past him. He stopped at one in particular.

'8 years ago from today...' Chisaku looked up with regret and anger at this memory.

"Hey, Chisaku?" A motherly voice asked.

"Yeah, mom?"

"When you grow up, what do you want to do in life?"

"Um..." Chisaku's innocent 9 year old self pondered the thought for a moment. "I...dunno."

"Well, your mother won't force you. You can become anyone you want, just as long as you remember to be yourself."

"I know!"

"Here, lt me teach you a little charm." Chisaku's mother pulled him close and whispered into his ear. To this date, he still can't remember what she said. He regrets it to this day.

"I'll remember it! I promise!" His cheery and naive young self assured his mother, with that little goofy grin of his.

"Haha." Chisaku's older self laughed, watching the memory. His mood shifted though, as the memory for the next day rolled in. Suddenly, he wished he had kept his amnesia.

A lone car was crashed into the wall on a sidewalk, blood splattered beneath the car, on the tires, and all the windows were cracked. Only a lone and small 9 year old traumatized boy sat there, blood smeared his face as he stared, wide eyed, at the carcasses of his parents. His own carelessness, was their death. The little boy never left their side until he was pried away by paramedics and policemen who came to the scene. It felt like time froze for eternity, but it never stopped fully.

Chisaku's older self stifled tears. "...Mom, Dad? Look where your son has landed himself. He's not dead yet, hopefully." He said, staring upwards at an endless white. "But I still, would do anything to trade places with you guys."

The scenery flickered.

"...s..u"

"C.i..k."

"Ch..k."

"I hear you, Noire." Chisaku looked down one last time at his parent's faces from before they died. How blissful their family was. "...Thank you, and this is not goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**WHOA IS THIS REALLY DARK OR WHAT**

**Haha, so yeah, Chisaku's parents really are dead, so...**

**I'll not do too much character dev like this, because it gets boring, exposition loading in general. It's a pain to read, and a pain to write.**

**I wonder if anyone likes the Japanese lines more than English ones? I'm Japanese, so they come easy to me.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chisaku came to, his vision still blurry, mind you, but he could barely make out a figure above him. "Ahaha..."

"I told you not to do anything reckless, didn't I?" Noire asked, with a serious face. "You nearly died."

"I opened Hell's Gates, what did you think I expected? Rainbows and kittens?" Chisaku retorted, chuckling slightly. He reached for his chest, but it was as if it never happened. "You...?

"No, I came back to you and you were already all patched up. Damn, you have some regeneration ability for a human."

The word stung more than Chisaku would like. Human. After healing like that with no first aid or anything, could he still be considered human? "Ha, coming from a goddess, that stings."

"Probably didn't hurt as bad as those wounds did." Noire retorted. "Can you stand?"

"I'm not some whiny bitch, Noire." Chisaku sat up slowly at first, before looking over to his right hand. A small red marking laid in the center of his palm. "Hm, so that's where that gust came from."

"Eh?" Noire examined the mark. "It isn't a scar?"

"If this was a scar, then why isn't my chest ripped open when my shirt is?" Chisaku asked, seeing no logic in Noire's question. Still, the boy had three major questions left over.

1) Why was he pulled out of his room and into Gamindustri? This was definitely not some Shounen manga of any sort.

2) What in hell's name did he pick up? He never got to examine it thoroughly.

3) Why was the old hag hunting him down? Something about power? Why?

"Shall we get going?" Noire suggested, since there was nothing to do left anyways.

"...what, do you want to stay out here?" Chisaku asked, in a disgusted manor. "Wait, what did you do to my body when I was unconscious?"

"I-I didn't do anything!" A small dust of pink landed on the Tsundere's cheeks.

"Ugh, that reaction scares me." Chisaku continued to tease Noire for the fun of it, Tsunderes rule in his mind.

"ANYWAYS, we finished the quest, come on, I'm leaving." Noire turned tail and left with a huff, leaving Chisaku sitting in the massive crater.

"...wow, tough Tsundere." Chisaku stood, stretching his feet out for a moment before lightly jogging to catch up to Noire.

* * *

><p>Chisaku and Noire made the trek back to the Basilicom, which was a hassle for Chisaku to say so he he always referred to it as Noire's place. After resting up in the Basilicom, the sun slowly began to sink just over the horizon.<p>

"So?" Noire asked awkwardly as the two were lounging around. "Aren't you gonna say something?"

"What, do you expect me to fall in love with you because you saved me?" Chisaku asked, acting disgusted again.

"NO!" Noire snapped, the pink shading growing on her cheeks. "Who would like a reckless, idiotic, stupid, good-for-nothing, dropout like you?!"

"Ahaha, sorry, Princess." Chisaku teased, he had a secret love for messing with people, especially Tsunderes.

"I meant, that you still didn't apologize for rushing out like that." Noire said, after calming down a bit.

"I never promised, did I?" The brunette boy replied, rolling onto his back and looking at Noire upside-down. "I said that I would give no promises."

"...you're way too cheeky, you know?"

"So I've been told." Chisaku sighed, rolling over and getting up off the couch the he slept on just last night. "Wanna watch the sunset? It mellows me."

"Why should I...watch..." Noire stared out the window at that moment and saw the slowly creeping sun enter a orange hue across the horizon. The two walked up to the roof in silence, and sat, watching the sun set over the boundaries off their vision. "...I'll admit that it was beautiful."

"Just like you?"

"just li-" Noire stopped herself mid sentence. "What are you making me say?!"

"Exactly what I want to." Chisaku laughed, he hadn't really had time to relax like this for awhile. "So? Don't you have any friends?"

"I do have a lot of friends." Noire scoffed at the question.

"I'd love to meet them, then. I'm going to be sleeping with you after all."

"Wait, why do you want to meet my friends?" The twin tailed girl asked. "Wait, what do you mean by sleep with me?"

"Hahaha, goodnight, Princess." Chisaku smiled, before turning and heading back down.

"And don't call me Princess!"


	8. La-station!

**We interrupt your daily program to being you La-Station.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Lastation, it's your CPU, Noire!"<p>

"And I'm her cohost, Chisaku, nice to meet you."

"I'm starting a new segment here with Chisaku to answer any questions you, the readers, may have so just send away!" Noire said with a cute smile on her face.

"...Ok, yeah, Neptune's much cuter. Can I get a transfer? Noire's Dere-Dere is not working out well with the forced moe here!" Chisaku shouted to the background. "And in the first place, why are you trying to be cute? It doesn't fit you! And why is it called La-Station? That's the worse pun I've heard in years! It should be Noirestation, it sounds better."

"Th-that's not your business, ok? I blame the script! Who even wrote this damn thing anyway?" Noire shouted in disgust, while secretly noting to change the name to Noirestation.

"I can see you writing that note." Chisaku sighed heavily, followed by an annoyed look. "So? Questions?"

"Right." Noire picked up a document. "This is from SpeckTech! He asks why it seems like Noire and Ch..." Noire's face went bright red as she shredded the document to pieces.

"Um... Noire?"

"That's unfortunately allthetimewehavebyenow." Noire blurted before running off to find the guy who wrote the script, and the one who picked the question.

"Um...Specktech, was it? You might wanna...RUN FOR YOUR GODDAMN LIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!"

* * *

><p><strong>We will now return you to your daily programing.<strong>

**(Press next chapter! :D)**


	9. Chapter 7

The night had enveloped the skies, and the surrounding area, only dispelled by small lights on porches, and the occasional nocturnal room light. The lone brunette boy rested on the couch, though his eyes were still wide open, pondering what his next move should be. "Oh yeah..." He reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a small flip phone that fell with him during his 10k skydive. He prayed, and flipped it on. The phone turned on with ease. "Shit, the battery's only at 60%. Granted, it did only charge for 12 minutes after school two days ago..." Chisaku mumbled to himself, switching his settings to gain the maximum usage out of his battery life. He then wondered if he could find a charger for his phone and shrugged it off when he noticed something in the corner of the screen. He had cell reception. "Sweet, cell reception and wifi? This place isn't all that bad then." He opened up the internet browser on his phone, and began to do some 'homework' on Lastation. Try as he might, the boy couldn't get any information on the word he came from, so it was put off. "Hm? There's a library in these things?" Chisaku smiled, as he got out of the makeshift bed. Quickly, but silently as to not awake guards or Noire, he made his way to the library.

* * *

><p>Chisaku set foot in what seemed to be the biggest library that he had ever seen. Stacks on stacks of books were neatly assorted by height, date, author, and in alphabetical order, in that order, for what seemed to go on for nearly a mile. Chisaku began to look through the shelves and aisles until he came to the 'History' section.<p>

The first book to catch his eye was named, "Past, Present, Future, Lastation will be the Last-station!" Putting aside the bad pun, he pulled it out, making a mental note on where to return it, and continued to look for more books. Insomnia was keeping him up, so up he'd stay. After wandering for a bit, he found a second book for his interest. "Symbols, gems, and markings of old." Seeing as his right hand now contained a small red mark, he picked it out and went to take a seat in the seating area. There, his homework began. Trips back and forth for more books slowly became more frequent as the boy ran through book after book, mentally noting anything that may be of use to him and scrapping theories left and right to finish his little project. "I'm in for a long night, huh?" Chisaku smiled to himself as he was finishing up another book.

* * *

><p>"Chisaku?" Noire looked around the empty room, Chisaku's little makeshift bed was almost as neat as it was from before he slept. A bit too perfect to be believable. "Did he go home without leaving a note? What cheek." She turned and noted that his trench coat was still neatly hung up in the half open closet. "Odd...Why is this still here?" The twin tailed girl went downstairs to the lobby of the Basilicom, greeted some of the staff and asked around to see if anyone saw Chisaku, since his coat still remained there. After 15 minutes of search, a guard informed that someone was sleeping in the library and asked Noire to go check for them.<p>

One hand kept a book open, the other had a pencil in it where a stack of papers lay, the markings indicated Chisaku fell asleep mid writing. Noire chuckled as she picked up the stack of papers and flipped through them to see what they said.

"True Goddess-All four CPUs of Gamindustri are fighting for.

^ Root for Noire when the time comes. You owe her, idiot.

Each land seems to be really tied close to their rlcp"

What really stuck with Noire was the abbreviation, "rlcp" what did it mean?

"Mm..." Chisaku groaned, flinching as some sunlight shed into his eyes. Slowly, he turned his head up slightly, making out a silhouette of a girl standing there. "...Morning Noire." He yawned, getting up.

"Feh." Noire stifled a laugh. "Nice bedhair."

Chisaku smoothed his hair over, back to how it used to be, except for one tuft of hair that stuck back up. "So? What's up?" The boy's gears hadn't fully darted turning yet, so he hadn't registered why Noire was holding onto his notes.

She quickly set the notes down and laughed. "I could ask the same with you. Why are you down here?"

"Homework." Chisaku replied sleepily, stretching. "Did you think I ran away or something? Were you scared of being alone again?"

"I'm not lonely!"

"Ahaha..." Fully awake, Chisaku surveyed his surroundings. "I should really clean up. Go on ahead and start you daily routine, I'll be behind schedule by a bit, and I intend to finish a coupe more worksheets by the end of the day. If you need me, I'll be down here."

"Man, you're hopeless." Noire smiled uncharacteristically. "Come on, I'm help you clean up down here today. There's nothing on today's schedule.

"Huh? Oh, sweet."


	10. Chapter 8

**A/n**

**Oh my god, thank you guys so much for the support on this story :D**

**This is the first official fanfic I've ever written, so thanks for reading it so far, and dealing with me screwing around! This chapter is where the action falls a bit, but please stick around, I promise more exhilarating and heart-pounding chapters will come pretty soon.**

**Still, I'm so happy that I've hit 1,000 views on this book, I'm crying tears of joy right now! TT^TT**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ahaha." Chisaku laughed aloud, seeing as the couple had cleaned up the area in now time. He had set aside the books to finish off his homework, and left his worksheets with the books. "So? You sure you don't have anything else on today's agenda?"<p>

"Well, I was thinking about going shopping today. I mean, I rarely have free days so why not, right?" Those red flawless eyes stared straight into Chisaku's black eyes, as they met, they both averted their gazes, before looking back. "...what?"

"I don't know." Chisaku shrugged. He thought his heart skipped a beat. "I'm weird like that sometimes, don't read too much into it."

* * *

><p>The couple walked in an awkward silence, with the boy feeling the presence of the ever so thick and close to existence of an atmosphere, and the girl went about, oblivious to how the two looked walking side by side. "Yo, Noire."<p>

"Hm?"

"So, why didn't you invite any friends to go with you instead?"

"What, you don't want to come with me or something?"

"It feels weird, ok?" Chisaku caught looks from his peripheral vision, something he trained himself to do without being noticed while doing it. "...people are staring at us like we're some hot new couple." He lowered his voice while saying this.

Immediately he watched in a small bit of amusement as Noire's face lit up red. "Wh-wh-whaaaa-?!"

"You're not a broken record." Chisaku's face went completely flat as he stared back at Noire, who averted his looks completely by turning the other way. The two continued in utter silence to the shopping district.

Noire spent the day dragging Chisaku to store after store, after store, after store, checking out different outfits and the like. Some looked genuinely cute, while others were completely over the top and flashy.

"Jesus Christ, woman." Chisaku snapped, as he had been carrying nearly 15 bags from her shopping. "How much do you intend to work me?!"

"Hey, be glad I-" She was about to snap back before she cut herself off. "Ooh! Look at this store!"

"OI! WOMAN, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Chisaku groaned as he entered another store, but this one, had weapons galore. He didn't mind it all too much, but the Tsundere had just ignored him.

"Hm..." Noire was eyeing some of the discs.

'Here's a recap. These discs can store data of real life equivalents. Want a grenade? Boom, download it onto the disc and throw it like one. It'll explode.' Chisaku thought to himself. The boy caught a nice looking sword in the corner of his eye. "Noire, can I make a suggestion?"

"Hm?"

"Buy me a sword, I'll work it off by helping you on quests and missions. That way, you can half the workload, and I can get my daily workout so I don't lose my shape while staying with you."

"...Just don't make it pricey, got it?" Noire snapped, leaving Chisaku with approximately 6,000 credits.

Chisaku walked over to the sword, mind you he was still carrying the bags for Noire, and took a look. It was only 5,000 credits, and it had a retractable function of turning into a small ring whenever it wasn't in use.

A clerk came up to the brunette boy. "Everything ok?"

"Can you ring me up with this? The stats on this thing seem fine." The boy smiled, still examining the sword. He dropped the bags off for a moment to get a feel for the one handed short sword. It wasn't too light, nor was it too heavy. It also had great durability, but it seemed to be made of steel. "Yeah, I'll definitely take it."

"...Sir, I see you have so many bags, is the girl over there your girlfriend?" The clerk asked in a hushed tone, eyeing Noire.

"...yeah...why?" Chisaku was careful to not reject the question immediately.

"...I see." The clerk nodded. "Must be nice to be young. Take it, it's our last in stock, so it'll be fine. From one man in love to another, we gotta watch out for our girls, know what I'm saying?"

"...Yeah, thanks." Chisaku retracted the blade into a ring. There was a small button on the very bottom of the handle. "But, from a former clerk to a working clerk, I know you need the money, here." The boy dropped the entire bag of 6,000 credits into the clerk's hand. "Kimi ni todoke."

Translation: _From me to you_

"Arigatougou, na. Kiyotsukinasai, kyoudai."

Translation: _Thanks, man. Be careful out there, my brother._

"Hai." Chisaku smiled as he popped the ring onto this ring finger, and picked up the bags. Noire seemed to be getting ready to leave. The two met up. "Ready to leave, princess?"

"Don't call me princess." Noire snapped, as she turned to head back.


	11. Chapter 9

Chisaku collapsed onto the sofa of the Basilicom's living room of Noire's floor. He let out a sigh of exasperation as he dropped off the several bags off for Noire to deal with. "Jesus Christ, woman. What the hell is up with your shopping spree?"

"Don't address me with woman." Noire snapped, as she began to clean up the bags and stored clothing in the right areas.

"You responded to it a couple of hours ago." The brunette boy sighed, taking a good look at the ring which was on his ring finger. It was a standard golden ring, something any man would just be able to pass by with.

"So? Where's the sword?" Noire asked, having put away all of the clothes.

Chisaku got up and held open his right hand, as the short sword appeared in it. "This good enough for you?"

"Wow, you could be quite the assassin with that." The Tsundere joked.

"Well, I know of one assassin here who really struck me blind." Chisaku replied in a suggestive and teasing manner.

"Wh-whatever." A small dust of pink flared into Noire's cheeks.

Chisaku laughed, teasing Noire was all too funny. After awhile, an awkward silence shrouded the couple once again as the two took a seat next to each other.

"Hey, mind if I ask about the past?"

"What brings this topic up, Noire?"

"You said you got your memory back, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, can I ask?"

"...depends, I guess."

"Who do you live with, since your parents are..." Noire trailed off. "Once again, my condolences. Be grateful that I'm that caring."

"I live with my aunt, and my cousin." Chisaku replied casually, no need to lie about that.

"What about friends?" The twin tailed girl asked, slightly averting her gaze.

"Are you asking because you have none?" The boy teased, smirking.

"...baka."

Translation: _Jerk._

"Aho."

Translation: _Moron_

"Temee"

Tranalation: _Bastard_

"Kisama."

Translation: _Bitch_

_"_Shisukoi wa yo!"

Translation: "_You're annoying/persistant!"_

"Damatte."

Translation: _Shut up!_

"Ugh, I give up." Noire groaned, slouching in her seat.

"Why were we fighting again?" Chisaku asked, genuinely confused.

"I don't know..." She trailed off, looking at the ground. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Was there...anyone that you...um...l-liked?"

"..." Silence, the boy was caught off guard at the question, having a hard time to answer immediately. "...no, I didn't have anyone that I liked, but there were a few people I had to turn down." Chisaku answered honestly, he put emphasis on the word 'like' to make make a mistake and cause a misunderstanding.

"O-oh..." A light dust of pink settled on Noire's face, as she averted her gaze. "Th-then, would yo-"

"Not in a million years." Chisaku said firmly.

"-u li- Heh?" Noire was cut off mid sentence with her thought just hanging. "Ahaha, yeah, as if!" The Tsundere's mood fluctuated quickly to cover up what she was about to say.

"Knew it was coming, and knew you were going to try to mess with me." Chisaku sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"...how?"

"Too many girls have confessed to me with that same face and same build up, so I was executing something, and since it's you, who I've known for not even 2 days now, it's gotta be a joke to mess with me, right?"

"Whoa..." Noire was astounded by the thought process. "Most guys would've said yes before I finished."

"Yeah, right. Being one with no friends, I highly doubt that any guy would do that."

"..." A shadow loomed over Noire's beautifully red eyes, the eyes glared at Chisaku for a moment.

The brunette boy knew that he had overstepped his boundaries then. "Well then...BYE!" He made a run for the door. Going from an upside-down position to running left an odd feeling to him, but he was running from a rage even greater than most humans could produce. Then again, he pissed off the equivalent of a Goddess.

"GET BACK HERE!" Noire was in Goddess mode, and was flying after Chisaku at Mach 1 speed, rage was almost oozing out of her body.

"Aw shit!" He turned, to only see Noire's sword right in front of him. The blade a hair's length from his face, despite him running in the opposite direction.


	12. Nepstation! (2)

**We interrupt your daily program to being you Nepstation.**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! It's you-!"<p>

"SHUT UP!" Chisaku cut the purple haired girl off with anger in his voice. "God, I've done two of these types of things already. Nobody told me why I'm doing this, and you guys always just magically teleport me into these godda-" The boy was cut off when he was handcuffed to the chair, and had his mouth taped shut.

"Nepu!" Neptune chuckled sheepishly as she resumed her job. "It's me, Neptune! Back for another Nepstation!"

"Ahm gnnah uggn kiu yu." Chisaku tried to speak with his mouth taped shut.

Translation: _I'm gonna fucking kill you._

"Nepu!" Neptune was drawn back from Chisaku's last remark. "No wonder you're able to stand Noire! You're the quiet types with a short temper!" She said, trying to stifle a laugh. "Nepu! It reminds me of a certain flat-chested girl!"

"Uwa Ne-ootoon...yu gnnah do ufer ike dat?"

Translation: _Wow, Neptune...you gonna do her like that?_

"Nepu!" The purple haired girl felt a chill run down her spine when she heard a huge crash from the background. "So...um..." Beads of sweat fell down her so fast that she could've made her own waterfall to meditate under. "That'sallthetimewehavenowbye!" The girl disappeared as some staff uncuffed Chisaku.

One of the staff members ripped the tape off of Chisaku's mouth a bit too fast... "AH! DAMMIT, THAT HURT!" Chisaku noted that no hair was ripped off, but it still hurt nonetheless.

*DING DONG DING DONG*

**The staff would like to apologize, as this following scene needs to be blocked out due to the younger audience. Thank you for understanding.**

*DING DONG DING DONG*

* * *

><p><strong>We will now return you to your daily programing.<strong>

**(Press next chapter! :D)**


	13. Chapter 10

"Aw shit!" He turned, to only see Noire's sword right in front of him. The blade a hair's length from his face, despite him running in the opposite direction. In an instant, he dropped, the sword flew over his head, cutting a single blade of hair as the brunette boy rolled, and turned, facing a Goddess with one of the biggest swords he'd ever seen.

"You...YOU...!" Noire was literally breathing out rage as her eyes locked onto him, panting angrily.

"I know, I crossed the line." Chisaku said jokingly. "But, there's no need to point swords now, is there?" Taking a step closer, he heard something fly right by his face, and it was a bullet from Noire's gun. "..." He felt a chill run through his entire body as he quickly pulled his sword.

*BOOM* *CLASH*

The Goddess had flung herself at the boy at mach speed, to the point of breaking the sound barrier with a boom. Her sword only stopped by Chisaku's at the last second upon materializing

"HEEEEEE! That was cloooooose!" The boy managed to get out as the remaining force pushed him further back as Noire kept flying at him, her butterfly-like wings forcing herself forward to push against him. Knowing where this was going, Chisaku pushed his left fist forward as he lowered his sword, Noire flew straight into his fist with it lodging further into her gut.

"KAH...!" Noire coughed up some saliva in her mouth, before kneeing Chisaku straight where it counted.

The boy staggered, before looking up and noticing that Noire was above him, ready to rain death upon him. Quickly, he kept up with Noire's pace through pure instinct alone as he kept moving backwards and sidestepping Noire's flurry of attacks until they were outside, away from anywhere damage could make a huge problem. Until he noticed, that if anyone saw Noire trying to kill him, he would be brandished a criminal. "Um...Noire? Let's calm down now. I don't want to die physically, or socially in front of millions of people who might see this from 73 floors below us..." Chisaku began to bargain as he was slowly being backed up against the railing of the open platform.

"Unforgivable...what you did was unforgivable! Death won't suffice!"

"Yeah, I knda saw that coming so..." Chisaku felt his back hit the railing. "Um...BYE!" He left himself fall, going back-first straight down to the pavement below, with bystanders watching as he fell. The boy retracted his sword into a ring, so he wouldn't be as suspicious as people saw him fall, but his body was still, peaceful almost as it fell. The wind rushed past him as he fell, faster and faster, slowly approaching speeds where if he were to land, he might as well be dead.

"I thought you didn't want to die." Noire said, grabbing Chisaku by the shirt. "You ok?"

"The air was knocked out of me for a second, but yeah. You uh...calm now?"

"...pretty much..." She replied quietly as she brought him down to the ground slowly. When the two landed, the people were cheering. Nobody questioned why Chisaku was falling in the first place. "...you totally planned this for me to gain publicity..." She whispered in a inconspicuous manner.

"...Mhm." Chisaku whispered back.


	14. Chapter 11

The brunette boy awoke in his little makeshift bed on the couch, seeing as yesterday's events died out after a short speech from 'Lady Black Heart' despite her having a kind attitude, so he was able to sleep fully for once. He rubbed his eyes before shifting over to sit upright, his feet touching the floor. "Wow." Checking his phone, it was only 3AM, much earlier than he had wanted to get up, but it would do. He went off to do his morning business, and freshened up to actually not look like he just got out of bed. The boy popped some bread in the toaster as he went to clean the Basilicom, which hadn't dirtied itself much despite having housed a small riffle-stomp from both him and Noire just yesterday. Spreading some jam across the toast, Chisaku popped it in his mouth and pulled on his trench coat, heading down to the Guild downstairs and checking out a few quests. Mainly, he accepted those that were condensed in one area, despite the majority of them requiring collection of random mob drops, but the pay outs were high, and they produced items for more profit. Shares would also go up, meaning Lastation would gain a greater lead in the Console War race for Shares and the adoration of the people. "Well, I'm gonna brace for a long day." Chisaku smiled as he finished off his toast. Using his small flip phone, he took a picture of the road from the city to the the mountain range where most of his quests stayed. With that, he was off.

* * *

><p>The mountain range was fairly flat for the most part, with monsters just starting to spawn in, or wake from their slumber. "Aww, now I feel bad for having to hunt these down..." Chisaku gushed, staring at a group of his targets sleeping in a small pack. He turned and scanned the area, a single monster was already awake, and it's his target for the Hunting quest.<p>

**Damsel in Distress**

-Defeat: Koo-packing (0/1)

-Collect: Spiked Shell (0/1)

Chisaku smiled as he read the document over, the picture added on surely was this beast. The boy readied his sword as the beast agro'd to him, but it was kind enough to not roar, as to wake up any nearby monsters. It was prideful, alright. "Yooooosh. Ikuzou!"

Translation: _Alriiiiiiight. Let's go!_

The brunette boy smirked, as his analytical skill allowed him to see the HP gauge of the great beast in front of him. It had large claws, and two horns that stuck out from it's head. The shel on its back seemed very bulky, and was spiked on the back. He made a note to avoid that area.

**Skill: Quickdraw**

Chisaku immediately dashed forward, slashing horizontally at the beast's leg, causing a tear to open up. It fell onto that leg, as if it were kneeling down to the boy. Promptly, it turned and unleashed a furious breath of fire, and the boy rolled to the side. His arm was caught in the flames, as part of his trench coat burned off along with the sleeve underneath. 'Goddamit, this was a birthday present!' Rage began to fill Chisaku's movements as he unleashed a relentless rush on the beast, spinning left and right, cross-slashing and all. Anything to get rid of the fury bottled up from it burning his trench coat. Before he even realized it, the Koo-packing was already dead. The beast left the shell behind, which shrunk into a small cube that fit into his hand. "...well, at least I don't have to lug a giant shell around anymore..."

* * *

><p>It was 2 in the afternoon, and Chisaku was tired. He had finished his hunting quests, and gathering quests, so everything had been finished finally. With that, he began the trek back to Lastation. Along the way, he picked up more items that he could make profit off of just to hold onto. The clock on his phone read 4:30pm when he finally made it to Lastation.<p>

"Halt." A guard stood there, guarding the gate of Lastation. "Passport please."

"_The darkness welcomes all in it's grasp._" Chisaku recited, smirking.

"...Welcome back, Chisaku." The guard stepped to the side. "Sorry for not recognizing you."

"It's cool." The boy kept walking. Then again, his left sleeve of his trench coat and shirt were burned, and his jeans were ripped apart. It prompted him to do some shopping with the credits he earned. After turning in his quests, his wallet had about 20,500 credits in it. From both grinding on enemies, and submitting quests alone. He got some items out of it, which he went to a item store to sell for more profit. The Net bank, turned to be 30,000 credits after replacing his clothes. The new trench coat had the same feel as the old one, but not completely the same. He bought a few extra sets of clothes in case the time called for it, leaving him with 21,000 credits. Clothes were pricey. "Now, let's see..." Chisaku browsed the shopping district, his old clothes were disposed of and he wore his new clothes, still rocking the same mood of the ensemble. "Oh." He noted that he came to a cake shop that Noire was eyeing the other day when they went shopping. He picked up a few slices of cake for her and kept moving along.

* * *

><p>After some time, Chisaku was left with 19,000 credits after buying a few healing items back at the item store for safe keeping. Finally, he headed back to the Basilicom as the sun was reaching the end of it's arc. His phone read 5PM. Chisaku left his bags with his clothes off near his own stuff, and took the bag with the cakes to Noire's room. It was quiet on the floor, but that was to be expected. He checked on the door, and heard some light humming inside. Chisaku knocked. "Hey, Noire? I'm back!"<p>

"Huh?! Oh, Chisaku! Um, welcome back!" Noire said nervously through the door.

"I'm coming in, ok?"

"No! I mean, I'm cleaning, so please don't come in!"

"Well, I could help you, you know?"

"No, no, no! It's fine, really!"

"You're acting weird Noire, I'm coming in!" Chisaku firmly said, turning the handle.

"NO!"


	15. Chapter 12

"You're acting weird Noire, I'm coming in!" Chisaku firmly said, turning the handle.

"NO!"

Chisaku opened the door, and look inside. The room was in fact clean, but one thing confused him. Why was Noire in a maid outfit?

The couple stared at each other for a few seconds, until Noire's face flared up red until her ears were the same color. Chisaku thought he even saw smoke coming out of her ears from embarrassment. "Ha-wa-wa-wa-wa..."

"I'll just...leave these here...and..." Chisaku said softly and awkwardly, as he slowly placed the box of cakes onto the table by the door and exited the room, closing the door softly. On the other side, he sighed in relief as his heart was racing...with an unlimited supply of nitro-boosting insanity. 'Holy crap she was so cute in that cosplay! Why did I leave?! Oh wait, I would've been killed, but still! She was so goddamn cute!' The thought kept looping around in Chisaku's mind, with the picture of Noire's cute blushing face in the maid cosplay.

"...you can come in now." Noire's voice called after a few minutes.

The brunette boy reluctantly, and hesitantly, opened the door again. Noire sat on her bed, with the box of cakes off on the nightstand. She was wearing her usual dress again with her hair tied up in twin-tails with ribbons again. Her face was still red, but not was red as it was when he walked in on her. "Um...sorry for walking in...I was just..."

"I get it." Noire averted her looks. "If you tell anyone, not even a hundred deaths would suffice."

"S-sorry!"

"...so?"

"...so?"

"...did you think...c-cu...?" The Tsundere asked, her cheeks slowly getting more red after softly mumbling the question.

"Come again?"

"...did y...think...I was...c..." Noire mumbled again.

"I can't hear you." Chisaku said, as he took a seat next to Noire. He turned Noire's face to look at him in the eyes. "Could you say it again?" Chisaku gave a beaming smile, trying to get Noire to feel at ease.

"D-did you th-think I w-was c-c-c-cute...?" She stuttered, bothered that their faces were close together, despite having known each other for days.

Chisaku realized what he did and his face went red, combined the with the question. Quickly, he withdrew his hands and averted his gaze. "...I guess, you were kinda cute."

"Th-then be glad I didn't knock you out." She snapped with a small scoff.

"Yeah...thanks for the mental picture!" Chisaku teased, smiling.

"D-don't you dare tell anyone else!"

"Of course, I wouldn't do anything to a cute girl like you."

"Wha-?!"

'Too easy.' Chisaku thought as he smirked. Teasing Noire was always fun.

"...just get out..." Noire mumbled, looking down. "JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"With that," Chisaku stood up. "I bid adieu." The boy smiled, he bowed, and took his leave.

"...goddamn jerk..." The twin tailed girl mumbled, shifting over to the nightstand. She opened it to find three slices of cake, one vanilla, one was from a strawberry shortcake, and the last one, in the center, was a chocolate slice of cake, Lastation's famous chocolate cake. A note was taped to the bottom of the box, with a chip.

"Here's payment for the sword, I spent the day hunting and made quite a bit of money. The credits are on this chip. -Chisaku"

"...hontouni...amai tsugi."

Translation: _...t__hat boy...is seriously way too cheeky._

* * *

><p>Chisaku sighed as he sat back in his usual seat in the library of the Basilicom. He cracked open a book and began to continue his little 'research project' on Gamindustri. "If I'm right...there's a major flaw in the Gamindustri depicted in this book, and the one I'm in right now." He mumbled to himself. The boy sent up a prayer that nobody else was in the library, or else he would have to find somewhere less comfortable to do this research. Which meant exposing a few things about himself he didn't want getting out.<p>

* * *

><p>After a few hours of research, the boy rubbed his tired eyes, and yawned. Deciding that continuing would lead to no great outcome, he closed the book, and stashed his notes somewhere he knew they'd be safe. In a very thick book and shelved it where it was meant to be. After doing so, he went back upstairs, only to be greeting by Noire. "Hey."<p>

"And where were you?"

"In the library."

"What were you doing?"

"I can't be a bookworm?" Chisaku asked.

"No, but..."

"Were you worried about me?"

"You just disappeared, so I thought you were mad."

"...thanks."

"I-it's not like I like you or anything." Noire snapped, averting her gaze. "You're just hopeless in finding a place to stay if it weren't for me."

"And I'm grateful for that. Truly, I am." Chisaku said kindly, petting Noire's head. "Thanks." The boy smiled warmly, before heading to his little makeshift bed.

"...room..."

"Hm?" He stopped and turned.

"I...sleep...ther...room." Noire mumbled.

"Wh-wha...?!" Chisaku felt heat rush to his cheeks, taken back from what he thought Noire had just said.

"I said, you can sleep in the other guest room!" Noire shouted, pointing to the guest room.

"...thanks." Chisaku turned back, and grabbed his stuff, while pushing out the thoughts he had just had. Moving it into his new temporary room, he too one good look into it as he entered. It carried the same color scheme as all other rooms that he'd been in. But most importantly, there was a small note on the bed when he came in.

"Don't think that just because I gave you this room means I like you. Or that you can get out of cleaning and working. -Noire"

"...thanks, princess." Chisaku smiled, dropping the note onto the nightstand by the bed. Taking off his boots, he crashed onto the bed, coat and all. "...and goodnight."


	16. Chapter (Unlucky?) 13

The morning sun slowly poked it's little rays over the horizon, as the brunette boy had just begun his daily routine of cleaning the Basilicom. 'Since when was it fun to clean? Oh well.' Chisaku went about, doing what he did daily for nearly the past two weeks. Cleaning when he awoke, and then proceeding to do quests for money, and to up the shares of Lastation. Keeping the country far ahead in the lead against Planeptune, Leanbox, and Lowee. The major countries had kept competing with Lastation, but with Chisaku doing quests, he kept the shares up high.

"Morning." Noire said, as she came out into the kitchen, where Chisaku had just finished cleaning.

"You're up quite early."

"Well, it's going to be a busy day, so I thought I might ask you to help before you left for the day."

"What's going on?"

"I have a meeting with the oracle of Lastation, Kei, about a small topic." The girl put an odd emphasis onto 'topic' that it scared him.

"You don't know how long it would take, so you're asking me to keep up with your paperwork?"

"Just so I don't fall behind. The office is unlocked, so please, at least get through 1/5 of it by the time I get back."

"Sure." Chisaku took a bite of his toast, passing over a plate with another piece of toast on it. "What some jam? Or butter?"

"Jam will do." A jar of jam slid over to Noire. A butter knife was shortly slid over as well. She opened the jar and spread some jam over the toast. After closing the jar, she took a bite before promptly waking herself up fully. "Seeya later. I'm going to take an early shower. Don't you dare peek."

"I won't." Chisaku replied, walking off to the office.

* * *

><p>The boy sat down in the chair, it softly squeaked as he leaned back into it. Pulling the chair forward, he aligned it to feel perfectly matched up with the table in front of him. Multiple papers were stacked up on the side, which were ones that weren't reviewed yet, He let out a sigh as he opened his phone. "7AM, on the dot." Closing it, the boy set out to work.<p>

Midway through a document, he realized something. Lastation lacked proper education outside of machines and technology, so seeing as most of these were proposals for other forms of learning and programs, he wasn't surprised. Since Noire had said to use his better judgment for the proposals, he decided to leave a couple of notes for Noire as separate proposals from himself as he reviewed the paperwork.

"Crops from farmers; Have them rotate crops so that food doesn't become a problem. The farmers have the right ideas about what crops and what seasons, also, tell them to leave some fields untouched so that they have more nutrients when they do use up the nutrients in other fields. Dried natural matter such as decaying plants make the best fertilizer.

To deal with education, see if you can get some teachers that can teach other curriculums in school.

It seems money inflation might be a problem, but let's not worry about that now. The reserves to the Basilicom's bank could be good enough. To stop inflation of items, try seeing if the most common items become more mass produced, while rarer items stay as they are, so that inflation will not affect Lastation.

Finally, it seems people are complaining about fuel efficiency and the environment. Best thing to do is to tax companies who try to release harmful emissions into the environment so that they don't perform such idiotic things. I left schematics for a generator that runs on water, once it starts, it can't stop until you turn it off. It creates water molecules while working, so it self replenishes itself.

-Chisaku"

Chisaku smiled as he compiled all of the papers into different groups and labeled them. Farmers, Education, Business, and Environmental. "There we go."

* * *

><p>Picking up the pace, Chisaku continued to run through different documents from the piles, making more and more notes on different types of documents, until Noire walked in.<p>

"I'm back. How far di-" She cut herself off, noticing the multitude of piles, with the brunette boy still scribbling things on another paper.

"I compiled the documents into different sections, and left notes for you in case you make a press conference to release this stuff." The boy held up the notes. "I tried my best to use legible handwriting."

"Th-thank... How many did you get through?"

"About half of the pile."

"HALF?!" The Tsundere's jaw dropped. "I-I don't believe...you..." She took a good look around, and noticed how many papers were in each stack, they were bigger than the stack she left Chisaku with.

"So? I should be able to do anything else."

"You, you're not human aren't you?"

The word stung, more than it did last time. 'Human' was not something he could be if he was able to regenerate his body like that a couple weeks ago. Even his stamina was off, but he did come from a human family. "Ahaha, your words sting like a bee to an attacker."

"Bug off..."


	17. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Warning, the following chapter is a crap load of backstory. If you're looking to kill time, go ahead. Otherwise, skip this entirely. This is mainly character dev for Chisaku. This is also in 1st person perspective, since 3rd person perspective didn't work with this chapter. Woo-hoo for monologues and little dialogue.**

**Thank you. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>You know, life is hell growing up. Never has it ever been easy to say that life was easy to live.<p>

I started school early, since I was born in May. I was the shortest, and youngest one in Kindergarten, which made me feel a bit insecure, but my little self never really let it bother him. Ah, I miss the days where it took no energy to live life, where you could plan every day to find something new, or learn something interesting about the world.

"Hey, Nanami!"

"Hm?"

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be an astronaut! What about you?"

"I wanna be...Chisaku's bride!"

"That's no good, we're family! We can't marry our own family..."

"Well, we're cousins!* So it should be ok!"

"..."

Ah, youth. Being at the age of 7 was always fun to look back on. Being so naive and cheerful really always took a toll on me. But I would sleep, and wake up the next day with three packs of batteries to run through the day with, doing all sorts of stuff.

I remember the time when I went to the ER for the first time. I broke my arm in a fight at the age of 10 when a guy was making fun of a towel a girl gave to him.

"Man, gym was hell again today..." I remember his stupid looking face, thinking he was all that because he was one of the top runners.

"Yeah, Iron Man was at it again." Iron Man was out gym teacher, he had muscles that felt like they were metallic.

"Adrian." That girl had a huge crush on the guy. Though he never found out. "Here, you forgot your towel today, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Suzuki!"

"I'll see you in class!" She ran off kind of excited. I could see her announcing victory over in the distance with friends as they went to the locker rooms.

"Ah, it still smells like her!" Adrian joked, holding his nose, and the towel away from him.

"Let me take a whiff...Pee-yew!"

"Oi." Oh boy, this is where the fight started. "You idiot, she gave you that out of pure courage. Treasure it, most guys would die for having a girl do that."

"Hah? And why should I listen to you, pipsqueak?"

I'll admit, I was pretty short back then, but the dude was maybe 4 inches over me. Not intimidating at all.

"You wanna go, you bastard?"

"I don't know." My younger self flipped Adrian onto the ground, pinning his arm and twisting it. "Do you?"

"OI!" The other dude got pissed, and lunged for me. You know those action scene in movies where the protagonist uses the body of an enemy against another? Yeah, I beat him with Adrian's body and flung the two against the building.

Adrian got up, and he got a good punch in, which I had to block with my left arm. Broke it right then and there. But he messed with the wrong guy.

I was the captain of the Kendo club, and a member of a Judo team. Oh the look on their faces when they apologized to me, was priceless. But I did get yelled at for it. Luckily, the principal was my princi-pal. I got off with a warning, and a cast for my arm.

Then came HighSchool, and boy was that fun. I met one of my best friends that year, Donte. Wonder where he is right now. Probably sleeping in his basement because he basically lives there. All of his shit is gathered down there, so it's weird. His room is the entirety of his basement. I heard of avid NEETs, but...

I also met John and Gaul, two other people who were awesome friends of mine that I thank for having daily. These two were really smart and cool in my opinion. We were our own little group of idiots, and hilariously so while I'm at it.

One time, we hung out in the woods near Donte's place, and dicked around with training swords. Donte's insanely strong, but he's too reckless. John is over analytical, and Gaul is too nice. So it came down to Gaul being the only one doing nothing because he's so nice that no one would willingly hurt him. So me and John ganged up Donte, and I finished off John with a backstab...literally and figuratively speaking of course.

My parents, left quite the legacy behind as well. They were both in the business line, they have a string of popular convenience stores all across the country, selling all sorts of stuff. We never really had money problems, but we lived in a small, humble house because they weren't the type to blow their money. Upon their crossing, I was left with all the wealth, and my Aunt took me in because I was still too young to fend for myself. I grew up with Nanami like a sister to me when my parents were still around, so I kept growing up with her as if we really were siblings after they crossed. Now before you label this as another case of harems with the sister character, (who's not really related by blood *cough* Oreimo *cough*), We genuinely grew up as siblings, so we always treated each other as such, and nothing more or less than that.

The day I came to Gamindistri...

* * *

><p>I woke up. I found myself back in my bed, in the guest room of Noire's Basilicom. What an odd dream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cousin- In Japanese, the word for cousin is written as itoko. Broken down, the characters for 'i' and 'ko' are the rotated versions of each other, and 'to' can be translated as 'and.' So, Nanami is referencing how their bloodline isn't exactly the same, so there shouldn't be too much shame in marrying.<strong>

**Ah kids, how they can be so cute. Nanami is based on my own cousin IRL, so... Yeah, she said that to me once. Looking back on it, it's cute AF. =^-^=**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	18. Chapter 15

"Another world?" Noire asked, with high disbelief, despite talking to the oracle of Lastation, Kei.

"Yes, our sources analyzed the crater that you investigated at a couple of weeks ago." The girl that replied was fairly tall, had silver hair, and blue eyes. Her black blazer matched with her cool attitude.

A knock came from the door. "Noire? I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Chisaku. Come on in."

The brunette boy entered, and smiled. "Hey, Kei."

"Hey Chisaku." Kei smiled back, waving a bit to the boy. "We believe someone, or something, came from another world and caused that massive crater you explored the other day."

"O-oh..." The brunette boy could feel a single drop of sweat slowly trickle down the back of his neck.

"You don't seem surprised..." Noire's face went flat, she looked over and met the boy's eyes. "Care to share anything?"

"I was killing some monsters in the area just now." He replied quickly.

"Hmm?" The Tsundere pulled the syllable out for a few seconds. "Oh, ok. I'll believe you for now."

Chisaku softly sighed for relief.

"Am I interrupting something here...?"

"Not at all, Kei. Continue?"

"Some soldiers have been sent to search for it. Whatever it was, it probably couldn't get far, seeing as it didn't have wings." Kei continued, flipping through her documents. "Nobody has jumped from country to country as of late, and there was lack of feathers back there. Also, it would've flown if it had wings, so that's another thing. The soldiers should find it in due time."

"What are you going to do when you find it?" Chisaku questioned. He swore that he saw a small question mark appear shortly over his head.

"Dissect it, of course."

"...yeah, that sent chills down my spine." Chisaku slightly shivered for effect. "No cute girls should be talking about that so casually."

"Don't tease the Goddess like that, Chisaku." Kei said, noting that Noire's face went completely red.

"Sorry, it's too fun though!"

"One of these days, she's going to kill you."

"I won't die, Kei. Don't worry about me." Chisaku smiled, pulling out the sword. "I got this thing."

Before any more words were spoken, both Chisaku's and Noire's phones went off. They both opened them at the same time.

"A text?" The questioned simultaneously.

"Definitely not a coincidence." Chisaku said, opening his first. What came, was a surprise.

The text read;

0100000010101100011001111 1010001000001011001000101 100111010110010100001001001001100110010100100 100111011001000101 110010111110101 000011001000101 0100101101 00010000010001101011 00011011110110100101 0111101110 01100001011010010011 10000011000000111001

"What...?" Noire had opened her own text message. She held it over to Chisaku. "Did you get this as well?"

Chisaku looked at the text carefully.

Noire's text read;

0100000010101100011001111 1010001000001011001000101 100111010110010100001001001001100110010100100 100111011001000101 110010111110101 000011001000101 0100101101 00010000010001101011 00011011110110100101 0111101110 01100001011010010011 10000011000000111001

"They're the same!" Chisaku shouted, as he took Noire's pen and grabbed a blank piece of paper, writing down the numbers in a frenzy. The texts came from an unknown sender, and already, the boy felt a bad atmosphere from the texts if they were really in what he thought it was.

"Wai- What are you doing?!"

"Sorry, Noire, but I gotta check something first!" The brunette boy finished scribbling down the numbers, and broke them into five numbers at a time. Slowly, the numbers fell into place.

"They're just 0's and 1's." Kei said, as she looked over Chisaku's shoulder. "Do you think they mean something?"

Chisaku kept moving and rearranging the numbers until they perfectly broke into groups of five. Then, everything made sense. "Binary code. The code that is known as core computer talk."

"Where did you learn to...?"

The boy kept going, translating the note.

Translation to the note (with proper punctuation): _Hello there, surprised? Sure you are. I'm back. Come on, let's play._

A chill ran down Chisaku's spine. Not many people would know how to speak in binary codes, and since Noire and Kei didn't know, that meant they didn't learn it from anything Lastation had to offer.

Another text came in, this time, only on Chisaku's phone. A binary code was once again present.

01101001010010110100 0110100101 0100101110 101000100000101 001100111110010001011001110100 01110001010000110010 011000000110011101000000110100010010111101110

Wait, he noticed something. Neither times did they decide to use the binary code for spaces (00000), so did that mean that they weren't a robot? Were they human? This time, he was ready and focused, so he translating it without writing it out.

Translation: _Meet me in the forest near Lastation_

"Kh..." Immediately, Chisaku bolted for the door, only to have it slam shut in his face by a certain Goddess.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere." The boy turned, and bolted for the stairs that lead up to the roof in the office.

"Shouldn't you...?"

"Probably." Noire, who was in Goddess form, sighed, flying after the boy. "Stop! You're going to a dead end!"

"Who said it was a dead end?" Chisaku called back, kicking open the door to the roof. Immediately, he made a dash for the railing to the side.

"Wait, you're not-?!" Noire just made it to the landing in time, to see that Chisaku, was gone. Not a single trace left of him on the roof. Quickly, she flew up, getting a bird's eye view of the area. But, she didn't spot him. Dammit, where did he go?

* * *

><p>"God, I feel bad now." Chisaku sighed, as he pulled off his hood. His trench coat had a detachable hood, good for carrying things as well. Quickly, the boy moved on, toward the only woods that he knew was around the city. 'This is definitely a trap, but if Noire and the townspeople stay out of it, so be it.' Chisaku thought to himself as he kept moving. Knowing Noire wasn't going to just give up, the boy pulled his hood back on, and buttoned the trench coat. Slipping into huge crowds, one after the other, he made his way to the outskirts of the area, and into the woods to the west.<p>

* * *

><p>The woods were silent, and scarily so. A clearing was up ahead, and as Chisaku reached it, he entered the shadows and waited for movement.<p>

"The brat who's leaning against that tree, come on out." A feminine voice called.

He'd been found out. 'Not yet, don't show hostility until they do.' Chisaku stepped out, and came face-to-face with a certain witch in her 40s. Once again, wearing quite an odd robe, the seemed to open up around the torso area, only held together by a few strings.

"How nice, you came alone." She maliciously smirked, emanating a dark aura. "Throw the ring."

"No."

"Throw it on the ground, now."

"Not while I draw breath."

She waited for a minute, and Chisaku didn't budge. "...do it." An explosion was heard off in the distance, when he turned, he knew where the explosion came from, Lastation's outskirts.

"You!"

"The ring, now."

"Tch." Chisaku produced that sound when he sucked on his teeth, holding back some anger. The boy threw the ring into the field, as it seemed to almost become engulfed in the grass below.

"I'll prove that I'm not here to fight." Arfroire threw down he spear next to Chisaku's ring, or where it should've been. "You're not from this world, aren't you?"

"I have my right to remain silent."

"And how do you know that I don't have bombs in the Basilicom, waiting to go off at any moment?"

"And how do I know that's not a bluff?"

"Then why did you throw down your ring?"

"Listen, witch." Chisaku straightened out his face, a serious, but angered, look grew across his face. "Although it would be easier to change the first letter to a 'b,' I don't got time for your games. Now, are you going to fight me, or are you going to beg for mercy?"

Arfroire threw her head back in a great cackle. "You think I'm scared of you? Ha!"

"You should be, I nearly beat you even when you had the element of surprise, and I was unarmed."

"That's only because the Goddess was there." Arfroire smirked again. "Without her, I could end you right now."

"Try it."

The spear flew back into Arfroire's hand, as she dashed forward with lightning speed, stopped with the four-blades of the spear right in front of Chisaku's chest. "Wanna test out your theory?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ah, binary code. One of my favorite things to convert. If you want to try, search up how to write binary code, and you can decode the messages to see for yourself what they say, but seeing as you're reading this A/N, you probably know the translations...**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review as to your thoughts on my writing?**


	19. Chapter 16

Arfroire threw her head back in a great cackle. "You think I'm scared of you? Ha!"

"You should be, I nearly beat you even when you had the element of surprise, and I was unarmed." Chisaku snapped back.

"That's only because the Goddess was there." Arfroire smirked again. "Without her, I could end you right now."

"Try it."

The spear flew back into Arfroire's hand, as she dashed forward with lightning speed, stopped with the four-blades of the spear right in front of Chisaku's chest. "Wanna test out your theory?"

"Sure." Chisaku pulled his right hand back, the ring flew onto the finger just perfectly, so that if he desired, the sword would pop out right where Arfroire's black chunk of a heart was.

"Hmph, interesting."

"What? That you didn't see the string?"

"And, that you didn't notice that there's someone behind you."

"You bluff to make me lower my guard."

"Chisaku...?" Noire's voice called from behind the boy.

"...Noire?"

"Chisaku!" The voice came closer.

"...nice try." The sword materialized, as the witch jumped back, the sword cutting into a part of her chest. "I know what Noire sounds like, and why would she have disengaged her Goddess form if she was going to fly here? She wouldn't have walked."

"Well done, brat." The witch smirked again. "Come on, let's play."

"Sure."

**Skill: Fireball**

**Skill: Quickdraw**

Arfroire had the first move, and fired a relentless onslaught of fireballs toward Chisaku.

"Magic has one weak point." The boy rushed forward, hacking and slashing away at the incoming projectiles. "They can be cut down by a skillful swordsman!" The distance between the two closed.

**Skill: Stardust Edge**

Chisaku's blade emanated a yellow aura as he swung it horizontally, knocking the air out of Arfriore. "Try this!"

"Kah!" Arfroire flew off to the side, slamming into a tree and falling. "...what...was that...?"

"I won't kill you, don't worry." Chisaku smiled, before going into a soft maniacal laugh. "I'll play with you until you reach the brink of death and let you return, and I'll make sure we both enjoy ourselves then."

"Wha-?!" Before she could bring her guard back up again, Chisaku had closed the distance between the two.

**Skill: Stardust Edge**

Chisaku repeatedly used the same move, closing the distances over and over as he beat Arfriore around like a little rag doll. He lost himself for a moment, before regaining his composure when the witch couldn't even get up again. "Come on." He kicked her side. "Get up." Stardust Edge, forced his sword to become blunt. No enemy could die from this attack, because it doesn't cut, it hits with blunt force. It can cause them to pass out, but not die. "Is this really all you can muster? How sad."

"One...more..."

"Hm?" Chisaku looked down as Arfroire slowly got up.

"Take this!"

"Die."

**Skill: Thunder Thrust**

Chisaku thrust his sword down quickly, before Arfroire could shoot her attack. '...yeah, she's not dead.' He turned, pulled the sword back into the ring. "...I know that that was just a mirror image. She's still out there, somewhere..."

Suddenly, a small gleam caught his eye. "Deja vu?" He bent over, picking up the small item, to reveal that it was a small red crystal-like fragment. As he held in in his right palm, the fragment began to burn into the boy's palm, forming a second marking next to the previous one.

_"Come fiiiiiind meeeeee."_ A voice called.

"What?"

_"Come on, let's play!"_

"Who's there?!" Chisaku scanned the forest, unable to pinpoint the voice's origin.

_"You, you're not like the others, aren't you?" _The voice questioned. _"You're not even data in this world. So ultimately..."_

"Data?"

_"You're just a **Data Fragment**, right?"_

"A **Data Fragment**?" Chisaku felt his skin crawl, something about the atmosphere felt really off, and in the worst way possible.

_"Come on. Find me. I'll tell you your purpose."_ As the voice seemed to fade off, and disappear altogether, a rugged path seemed to have appeared in front of Chisaku. The grass spilt themselves apart, as if they were reenacting a historic event that shall not be named.

"...follow it? Or nah?" The boy mulled over the question for a few moments. "What's the worse that could happen?" He shrugged as he went on to follow the path.

* * *

><p>"Goddamit!" Noire shouted in frustation, collapsing onto her bed. She groaned, before recomposing herself when someone knocked at her door. "Come in."<p>

"Lady Noire." A guard came in. "Our search party for the boy has returned. He wasn't where the note said he should be."

The girl let out an exasperated sigh. "Dismissed."

"Yes, milady." The guard left.

'It's not like I care about him or anything.' She thought to herself, opening up her phone. 'I just want to punish him for running off without telling me anything.'

"Yahoo! Noire!" A very high voice called from outside Noire's doorway.

"Ugh, why is _she _here?" Noire sighed and rolled her eyes, before going to answer to her guest(s?) outside. 'He'd better return soon.'


	20. Chapter 17

The brunette boy followed the path downwards, coming to a large cave. "Whoa..." Looking around, the walls were covered in scratch marks, as if someone, or something, went off on a rampage down here.

Something ran across the length of the cave in front of him.

Chisaku drew his blade, waiting for movement.

Another creature ran across the length of the cave behind him.

"Where is it...?" The boy kept turning left and right, trying to pinpoint where the origin came from. Instinctively, he looked up. Once he did, the cave was lit up by flames, as a giant orc fell down to the ground, barely missing Chisaku. It bellowed, causing rocks to fall around him. "Ho...ly...shiiiiiii-" Chisaku was cut off when a large snake slithered across the ground towards the boy. "Oh boy... This should be fun."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Neptune?" Noire groaned, crossing her arms.<p>

"Yahoo, Nowa-chan! I'm here to hang out!" Neptune replied in her happy-go-lucky demeanor.

"This isn't the time right now." The Tsundere sighed, turning. "And don't call me Nowa!"

"Oh? I thought you'd like to see me since you're always lonely when you work."

"Unfortunately for that statement to work, you'd have to exclude my new work hand." Noire sighed, going back to her office. "Albeit, he is off somewhere right now, I assure you, I'm not a loner."

"Aww, don't lie to yourself!" Neptune said slyly, closing the distance between the two. "I know how lonely you can get."

"Don't call me lonely!" She snapped back, before sighing. "So? Why are you here again?"

"Hm... I remember it being important..."

"Considering it's you, I highly doubt that." The insult stung the purple haired girl so hard that she nearly tripped over air.

"No wonder you don't have any friends."

"If you're going to be like that, then get out. I have no energy or time to waste on someone who's as lazy and useless as you."

"Aww...don't be that way..." Neptune whined, looking at Noire with puppy-dog eyes. "Oh yeah, that's right! Histy wanted me to tell you that she's found information on that thing that is supposed to be from another world!"

"And?"

"She said it's a human, and he _wears a black trench coat_ or something like that. She pulled it out after about a day of research."

Noire softly gasped at the vague description. "...I'm heading out, now."

"W-wait! Don't leave me behind!"

"Then try to keep up! Access!" Noire transformed into Black Heart, jumping off her patio and flying off to look for a certain brunette boy.

"Oh boy...I'm hungry..." Neptune sighed, as she transformed. He hair grew longer, and into a braid. She wore a black one-piece swimsuit(?) with blue lines running through them. Her D-pad hair clips were replaced with small circles with a plus symbol running through them. "Where are we going, Noire?"

"I think I know who Histoire was talking about." Noire replied, flying a bit faster.

"As expected of you."

"No, don't praise me just yet. I'm not even sure if he's still alive."

"Oh..." The two goddesses continued to fly toward the forest near Lastation, where the note that Chisaku received said he should be.

* * *

><p>"Crap!" Chisaku held his sword on his back, the Great Orc's Tahlwar hitting it. He tilted his sword so the Orc's sword would grind straight to the ground, hitting the snake. The fight had gone on for a couple of minutes now, and the two were a great combo that were deadly. He could see why there were so many scratch marks on the wall.<p>

**Skill: Spin Strike**

Chisaku spun once, his sword glowing as the boy swung it horizontally, cutting the Orc's stomach and grazing the snake's tail. He backflipped, jumping over the Tahlwar as it was swung horizontally.

**Skill: Thunder Thrust**

Chisaku positioned himself above the Orc, the handle to his sword dangerously close to his face, but he didn't care. "Take this!" A platform formed where the boy's feet were, allowing him to push off of it, stabbing straight down through the Orc, as it disappeared.

The snake slithered forward towards Chisaku at a dangerously fast speed.

"Shit!" The snake bit Chisaku's left leg, infecting it with poison. Quickly, Chisaku slashed at it, forcing it to let go of his leg. He jumped back, falling onto his right leg. "Paralysis poison? Wow, snakes are weird in this world." Then again, everything was weird in this world.

**Skill: Quickdraw**

Chisaku ignored his infected leg, and dashed forward, keeping the tip of his blade scratching the floor. He rushed the snake, the sword slicing it almostly cleanly in half before it disappeared into data. The boy collapsed onto his right leg again as he pulled out an antidote slave, rubbing it onto the bite marks. "There, that should heal it." Chisaku's injuries shortly after disappeared as he used a couple of his healing items. The cave only harbored those two enemies, that made a great combo. "Hm? Hello there." A disc slowly materialized in the center of the room. The boy picked it up and examined it.

**Item: ?** **Effects: ?**

"Huh." The boy dropped the disc into a small disc case that he kept in his trench coat pocket, and sealed it carefully as to not set off any of his remaining grenade discs. Chisaku exited the cave, only to be met by two goddesses. One with white hair that was obviously pissed off at him, and other with purple hair that was confused upon meeting him. "Hey Noire, and other person I don't know."

"Chisaku!" Black heart grabbed the boy by the collar, bringing him up face to face with her. "Do you know how much trouble you're in for just leaving like that?"

"Seeing as how you personally came to pick me up, not a lot since you worried so much." Chisaku teased, laughing sheepishly. "I'm sorry to make you worry."

"Um... This is nice and all but, this man isn't wearing the black trench coat Histy was talking about."

"Oh, you mean the one that got burned? It's still in my...Noire's guest room." Chisa replied. "Wait, I don't even know you, who are you? Are you another CPU?"

"Oh, sorry." The Goddess deactivated her transformation. "Yahoo! I'm Neptune!"

"Yo, Chisaku." Chisaku slightly waved.

"You're not off the hook yet, you know." Noire snapped, still gripping Chisaku but the shirt collar. "Why did you just run off like that? I could've some with you! I could've helped you! Do you know how many resources I used to find you?"

"Thanks for caring for me, Princess."

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"Sorry."

"Hmph, I guess I'll forgive you this time." Noire let Chisaku go. "But don't expect me to be so nice next time."

"That's not what you said to me in bed last night." Chisaku replied with a malicious smirk on his face.

"Nepu! I didn't know you and your new work hand had _that_ kind of a relationship!" Neptune was taken aback by the comment.

"Your dream is the only place where I would sleep with you!"

"But you said you'd do anything." Chisaku replied. "So you also did me."

"Nepu!"


	21. Chapter 18

Chisaku sighed as he stared at his burned trench coat, placing his hand on the missing left sleeve.

"You still not over that?" Noire asked, leaning on the room's doorway.

"Whoa!" Chisaku jumped, before regaining his composure. "Gods, you scared me."

"Hmph, don't underestimate my stealthiness."

"Yes, and your ability to _do_ everything." Chisaku smirked.

"N-not like that!" Oh look, Noire's face was bright red.

"Ahaha." The boy sat down on the bed, patting to his side, signaling for Noire to take a seat.

The girl took a seat next to the boy, getting comfy for a long story. "Neptune left just a few minutes ago."

"I know. It got real quiet when she did." Chisaku sighed, leaning back.

"So... Are you going to tell me now?"

"Tell you what?"

"About your past."

"Oh. Um...where to start...?" Chisaku started by apologizing about his short-term amnesia first, and about how he lied about his village. He explained that she wouldn't have believed him off the bat if he said he came from another world. After that, he opened up about everything else that he could recall reliving in his dreams.

"I have a question."

"Hm?"

"So...why do you still hang around me if you're strong enough to hold your own and make a living?"

"...promise not to laugh?"

Noire nodded, her expression was a mixture of intrigue and anxiety.

Chisaku turned his head to the side, using his right hand to slightly cover his eyes, and rub his temples. "...you remind me of my cousin, Nanami."

"Kuh..." Noire stifiled a laugh for a couple seconds, until she couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. "I-I'm sorry...it's just...I never thought...of you as...the sentimental type like that!" The Tsundere managed to get out between laughs.

The brunette boy sighed as he kept his eyes covered, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. "You promised not to laugh..."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"At least we now have dirt over each other."

"Wha-what do you..." Noire cleared her throat, stopping her laughing fit. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't act like I don't hear you laughing when you cosplay in your room." The boy smirked. "I saw you in that maid outfit before, remember?"

"HAAAAAA!" Noire's jaw dropped, her eyes bugged out as she gripped her cheeks with her hands. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD FORGET!"

"Never did. I just promised not to talk about it if you didn't piss me off." The boy replied, lying down on the bed. The sun had already said its goodbye, as the moon slowly began it's arc of the night.

"A-alright, I won't tell anyone if you don't leak it."

"Of course not. You'd have to leak it first if you want me to leak that." Chisaku sighed. "Although, mine would be worse since I'd be branded a perv. You'd just get more shares from the Otaku group."

"Still, it's embarrassing."The Tsundere whined, a light pink dusting settled on her cheeks. "Oh yeah. The Basilicom is shutting down the electricity tonight for maintenance."

"Wait, what time is it going for?"

"10:00PM until tomorrow morning at 3:30AM." Noire replied. "Why?"

Chisaku looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "It just turned 10." With that, the lights went off, and the electronic door slammed shut, the door locking itself.

"Wha-?!"

"...well, this is quite the predicament."

* * *

><p>The Tsundere slowly opened her eyes, the morning sun barely shown through the curtains that were pulled over the window. She slowly got up, and realized something immediately. She wasn't in her own bed. Beside her, a certain brunette boy slept, facing away from her. Quickly, Noire felt over her body, she definitely didn't feel different, but just to be sure, she did a quick check. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. Now looking over the boy, she noticed that his cheeks were somewhat flushed, probably fell asleep still embarrassed. "...be glad I didn't slap you in the morning." Noire got out of bed, stretched, and went about to start her daily routine.<p>

Shortly after Noire finished showering, Chisaku got up. "Yo."

"Morning." The girl smiled.

"Um...how'd you sleep?"

"Good, I guess."

"Um...let's just..."

"You didn't do anything to my body in the middle of the night, did you?"

"I didn't!" Chisaku replied quickly, his cheeks flushing. "You fell asleep in the bed first, so I stayed up for a bit." The boy turned to face away from Noire, he had a hard time looking at her. "I went to bed an hour later from fatigue." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'll start cleaning. You got a busy day today?"

"No."

"Good, there's a quest I've been wanting to do and the dungeon's boss is quite a bit harder than anything I've dealt with so far." He looked back over his shoulder. "Would you mind joining me today?"

"S-sure." Noire felt some heat rush to her cheeks. "I-it's not like I want to go with you or anything, who knows how much damage you'll take without me. You could die and leave your cousin sad."

"...thanks, Noire." Chisaku smiled warmly. "Well, I'll get started. Let's leave in half an hour?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The dungeon was a large storage facility, abandoned after it began to spawn monsters. The quest Chisaku wanted complete was a tough one.<p>

**Guardian of the Ring**

-Defeat: **Korbold King the III****(1)**

"That's our enemy?" Noire asked, scanning the premise. Mainly weaker enemies hung around, they wouldn't be a problem on their own, but with a giant Korbold enemy roaming around, even they would be a nuisance. "So? Our plan?"

"I'll start by cutting down the small-fry." Chisaku began, pointing out a route of attack. "I'll clear a path and gain the Korbold's agro. Once he's agro'd on me, rush him from behind. Use weaker skills while I use flashy ones to keep his agro. Drop his health, and I'll help you finish him."

Noire nodded. "Should I transform?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't. I'd rather you not gain every single monster's agro if we don't need to." The boy pulled out his sword. "Let's go!"

**Skill: Quickdraw**

Chisaku rushed forward, cutting down the weaker enemies in his path. Noire followed behind him. circling around to behind the Korbold. "Take this!" Chisaku jumped up, bringing his sword next to his face.

**Skill: Thunder Thrust**

A platform formed where the boy's feet were, allowing him to push off of it to gain momentum, stabbing into the Korbold.

"Hiyah!"

**Skill: Lace Ribbon Dance**

Noire Double roundhouse kicked the Korbold, following up with a horizontal slab through it, causing it to fly backwards.

"Not down yet!" Chisaku rushed forward, regaining the agro of the Korbold. He quickly slashed away at it.

The Korbold King brought it's great Axe down, missing Chisaku by a hair. Instead, it sent a shockwave into the ground, knocking the boy flying. Quickly, it leapt up, readying an attack on the helpless boy.

"Not today!" Noire jumped up to meet the Korbold. "I'll get you first!" Noire flipped, her sword cutting the Korbold diagonally across its stomach, she followed with a kick which lodged it into the ground for a couple of seconds.

"Thanks." Chisaku regained his footing, his sword in hand. "Ready to end this, and take the treasure?"

"Yeah."

**EXE Drive: Dual Black Rain**

The couple rushed forward, Chisaku stopping right in front of the Korbold. He uppercut slashed the Korbold, forcing it into the air. Noire jumped up again, meeting it face to face. Quickly, she unleashed a storm of stabs onto it. The brunette boy followed the girl, jumping up as he pulled out a small disc from his disc case. The boy held the disc up, thrusting his sword through it, and into the Korbold king. The two dropped down, and slowly walked forward and the disc set off, blowing the Korbold to bits. The two high-fived each other as the monsters in the area began to disperse. "Shall we?" Chisaku offered his hand as a door opened up.

"We shall." The two walked into the door, the walls were covered in scratchings on the walls, but these resembled writing more than anything. At the end of the hall, a ring laid in the center of the room, and a small shine caught Chisaku's eye off to the side.


	22. Chapter 19

Chisaku took a step toward the ring first, Noire followed. The small light that had illuminated the ring, disappeared when Chisaku reached his hand out for the ring.

**Item Obtained: Aegis**

**-Stats: +30VIT +80MEN**

**-Desc: An old forgotten ring, protects the user in a pinch**

"Wait, what is a legendary ring doing in a place like this?" Noire questioned, examining the ring herself.

"I have no idea." The boy bent over, picking up the small fragment on the ground, he curled his right hand into a fist as the fragment burnt its way into the skin.

_"Hey there..."_ The voice returned.

"Whoa! Where'd the voice come from?"

"Oh, you can hear her?" Chisaku asked, looking over his shoulder. "Thought it would be just me. Anyways, she's a voice that I met earlier(?) and was the one who told me about the gems I've been picking up."

"Gems?"

_"Data Fragments."_

"Data Fragments?"

_"The data for this world has been broken somewhere, and these fragments are what can patch it up."_

"So, if we collect all of them, what happens?" Noire kept questioning the voice.

_"The world may be reset to the way events are supposed to take place." _The voice replied softly, as if scared of something.

"I found three fragments so far." Chisaku revealed his open right palm, three red marks have formed in it.

"Whoa, doesn't that hurt?"

_"You've found me three times. Can you find me twice more?"_

"So, five fragments..." The boy trailed off. "The witch was hunting down two of them, I met her when I found the first two."

"Does that mean..." The Tsundere's eyes widened. "...that Arfroire has the last two fragments?"

"Or she could be guarding them, she never had them in her possession, they were always on the ground."

_"I...I can't say for sure.__"_ The voice sounded defeated almost. _"I have no contact with the fragments lost, for I am still fragmented without them."_

"Ok, pun intended?"

_"...no..."_

Chisaku laughed as he took a seat on the floor. "Still, how did the data get fragmented in the first place?"

_"About a couple of weeks ago, when the world was thrown off of its original course by a being that broke the limits of this world."_

"..." Noire stared at Chisaku.

"...don't tell me..." A small 'smack' was heard as the boy's hand collided with his face. "...that I'm the cause of this."

_"I ca..o...ell..."_ The voice's signal seemed to be disrupted by something. _"I'm sorry...my time is sh..t..."_

"Let's meet again, my friend." The boy stood up, taking Noire's hand. "Come on, Princess. We've got a quest to turn in."

"Wha-?!" The Tsundere's face slightly dusted pink, before she averted her gaze. "...don't just suddenly grab my hand like that..."

"Sorry, sorry."

* * *

><p>Chisaku sighed as he turned in the quest, he was sad that the quest only took up about twenty minutes, after factoring out the ten minute walk there and back. With the sun still high in the sky, eager as ever, the couple decided to laze around in the Basilicom.<p>

"That reminds me." Chisaku started, sitting on the couch in the living room. "You got any 2-player games?"

"Sure, I got a few fps games out here." Noire pulled out the Lastation console, popping in "Helo; Reach"

Chisaku picked up the controller, waiting for the game to setup.

"Ok, One-in-the-Chamber or Gun Game?"

"One-in-the-Chamber." Chisaku replied, as Noire customized the rules, set it on unlimited everything since it was only going to be the two.

"No screen-looking, now."

"Can't stop my peripherals, so sorry."

The boy's in game character was a taller male, white, and had very light armor, great for running fast and running for a long time. Chisaku had set a few player perks for himself, such as faster reloading speed, faster sight aiming and disengaging, and being able to quickly switch between aiming and running, or vice-versa.

The Tsundere's character was female, white, and was a bit on the short side. The armor wasn't bulky, but it wasn't light either. Noire placed the perks to be completely silent when running, reload faster, and be able to switch between aiming and running quickly, and vice-versa.

"Hi, Noire!" Chisaku slammed his trigger finger on the 'Fire' button, getting a headshot on Noire's character.

"No fair! You totally cheated to find me!"

"Nuh-uh, you're just too predictable." Chisaku replied, as he made his character sprint out of the building.

"Goodnight." Noire slammed her finger on the 'Fire' button this time, the bullet hitting the character's side. "How did that not kill you?!"

"You mad that you can't one shot me?" Chisaku made his character whip around, effectively making a 360 degree turn before firing. "360-no-scope!"

Eventually, the two traded kills, neither wanting to end the game until the moon was already beginning its arc across the sky. "Whew, the moon's out. Should we quit here?" The brunette boy asked, hitting the start button to end the match.

"Sure, we're tied for kills anyway."

Chisaku let out a great sigh as the results screen came up, brandishing Chisaku as the winner for First Blood, and Final Laugh. "Well, that didn't go as planned. I'm still writing this up as a tie in my book." The boy dropped off the controller on the shelf, as Noire began to clean up the console.

"Whew, I've never had that much of a challenge since I played Kei." Noire scoffed, fixing one of her pigtails. "So, be glad that I graciously allowed the tie."

"Yes, yes, we all know how you love to _do_ everything." Chisaku smirked, putting extra emphasis on the word 'do.'

"Sh-shut up!" Noire rebutted, face flushing quickly.

"G'night!"


	23. Chapter 20

The moon slowly began its descent, as the brunette boy found himself sitting on the roof, insomnia keeping him awake. "I...really do suck, don't I?" He smiled, as he stared up at the full moon. "Hey, you listening? Right, of course you are. You're my parents, you're always watching over me." The boy held up his fist, blocking the moon from his view. "Your son has grown into a man now, and I hope you give him a blessing for his decision."

A soft gust lazily blew by, as if a message of some sort.

Chisaku softly chuckled to himself. "Thanks..." He trailed off, letting his hand fall down to his side again. "...I'll join you guys, but hopefully not too soon." The boy smiled warmly to the stars. "As a man, I can't let a girl cry because of anything."

The night city was quiet, despite the lights of buildings still lit. The boy couldn't see anybody roaming the night streets, it was quite peaceful compared to the mornings, with people commuting to work, or kids playing around outside, screaming their heads off at each other.

"Hey..." Chisaku leaned back, lying down on the roof of the Basilicom. "Why is it that protagonists that get thrown into a completely different world from theirs, always want to go home? Is it wrong to just want to stay?"

A soft gust flew by.

"Ah. I get it, a reason to return." The boy yawned. "...but, what is my reason to return? I have nothing left in that world I need to do. Each and every one of them, always whining about their lives, and always wanting something better, when they're too lazy to do it themselves." The brunette boy paused for a moment, no response came. "Was the reason that you made me take kendo to make friends? ...I'm not surprised." Standing up, the boy brushed off dust and dirt from his clothes. A small shadow lurked in the darkness behind the door, which was cracked open ever so slightly. 'I give her a C in stealth, she's too obvious.' He softly chuckled to himself. "Well, thanks guys, I'll see you on the other side someday. Just not soon." The shadow disappeared as Chisaku drew closer to the door. He opened it slowly, to allow whoever was tailing him a headstart. "..." The boy scoffed a bit, and then smiled. "Honestly, you're really making me fall head over heels."

* * *

><p>The Tsundere softly closed the door to her room, leaning against it as her heart raced from what she had overheard. "...explains why he's so cocky sometimes." Noire sighed as she collapsed onto her bed, fatigue getting the better of her. "Don't think you're all that just because of this. It's not like I like you or anything, jerk." Her heartbeat steadied as she pulled the covers over her, falling to the lulls of sleep.<p>

"Ahaha." Chisaku softly laughed to himself, taking his back off of the other side of Noire's bedroom door. "Thanks, Princess." He slowly made his way back to his room, as sleep called for him heavily.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Noire slowly opened her eyes, finding herself still in her bed, as heat rushed throughout her body.<p>

"You awake?"

"Wha-?!" Noire tried to shoot up out of her bed.

"Stay down." Chisaku replied quickly, holding his hand over Noire's chest. "You really pushed yourself considering you got a fever right now. Never thought a Goddess _could_ get sick."

The Tsundere conceded as she lied back down, feeling a bit dizzy and fatigued. "What time...?"

"10AM, you were burning up when I came in four hours ago, you didn't reply to me wake-up call." The brunette boy sighed, as he placed a wet towel onto Noire's forehead. "Stay under the covers and sweat this fever out, I'll be back in a few minutes." He got up, and took a few steps toward the door.

"Wait..." Noire slowly looked up, her vision slightly blurry from the fever. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back. Pretty sure the porridge I started to make is down by now." The boy replied, stepping out of the room. Shortly after, he returned with a bowl of rice porridge, placed on top of a small tray and smiled. "Not sure if it can hold a candle to your cooking, but I did my best." He placed the tray down on a small table and rolled it over. The legs to one side were missing, allowing it to hangover Noire's legs, so that she didn't have to leave the bed. "Think you can sit up?" Chisaku asked, placing his hand behind her back.

The girl feebly nodded, slowly sitting up with Chisaku's help. A her cheeks were already slightly flushed from the fever, and contact with Chisaku made her of even redder.

Chisaku pushed the table in a bit closer to Noire, as the girl leaned back to be supported by a few pillows, still sitting upright. "Want me to feed you?" Chisaku asked as a joke. Surprisingly, the girl nodded. "A-alright, here." The boy picked up the spoon, and spooned a spoonful (redundancy at its finest) of porridge, and brought it up to Noire's mouth. "Say 'Aah'"

"Aah..." Noire opened her mouth, eating the spoonful of porridge. She savored the taste, it was even better than her own cooking.

"Did I do good?"

"W-well..." She smiled. "...y-yeah, it's pretty good."

Chisaku smiled warmly as he kept feeding Noire porridge, until the bowl was clean. Quickly, he cleaned up. "Here." Chisaku left a bottle of cold water(?) on the nightstand next to Noire. "Drink some regularly, ok? I'm going to be next door doing your paperwork. If you need anything, just call me."

Noire nodded, feeling fatigue rushing over her body.

"Sleep well, Noire." The boy stepped out of the room, softly closing the door behind him, heading off to do some paperwork as to not let Noire fall behind on her duties.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**TO ALL PEOPLE WHO ARE ASKING**

**Yes, I am posting daily, it is in my nature because I'm really pumped about this series and it's fun to write this.**

**Also, thanks for nearly 4,000 views on this entire series! I'm super happy!**


	24. Chapter 21

Chisaku sighed as he set down the last document of the day, he had blown through the paperwork that Noire was supposed to complete for the day, including those that got stacked up over time. Quickly, he made his way to Noire's room, softly knocking. Upon receiving no answer, he came in.

The Tsundere peacefully slept, her fever had greatly decreased, and her temperature came down to a manageable temperature.

The boy smiled as he took note of the bottle of medicine solution he left next to Noire, it had been completely emptied. Quickly, he went out to grab himself a bowl of rice porridge, since he hadn't eaten all day. He scarfed it down, careful not to burn his tongue before bringing a bowl in to Noire's room, setting it on the table that he had used earlier that morning.

"Chisaku..." Noire talked in her sleep. "...su..."

The boy held back a soft chuckle, taking a seat next to Noire's bed, he lightly shook her. "Wake up." The words came out softly, as if his voice died from underuse for a full day.

The Tsundere opened her eyes, taking a moment to assess her situation, she sat up and saw that the boy was sitting next to her. "Wh-when did you come in?!"

"Just now, when I finished work. You hungry? There's still some porridge."

"S-sure..." Noire's face flushed, despite her efforts to keep it from flushing.

Chisaku had just wheeled the table over to see that her face went red again. He placed his forehead gently against Noire's forehead, before pulling away. "...your fever's gone down, eat up. You'll be back up again after some rest." Chisaku looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I'll be back in a little bit with some water for you, ok? You really drank up the last bottle."

"O-oh, ok..." The twin tailed girl waited for a moment as Chisaku left the room. Quickly, she began scarfing down the porridge. 'He cooks better than I do. I need to get this recipe from him.'

"Seems like someone really perked up again." The boy said, coming back into the room. By the time he had entered, Noire had finished off the porridge.

"I was just hungry." Noire scoffed, turning away from Chisaku. "I-it's not like what I'm used to eating when I have a cold."

"That's good." The boy dropped off the bottle of medicine solution on the nightstand. He took a seat next to Noire's bed, stretching. "I finished all of the remaining paperwork, so you have a fresh slate to start from tomorrow. Also, don't overexert yourself. I know about your pride and all, but if you're going to have fevers constantly, then I'm not going to let you work and do it myself."

"Cheeky."

"Yeah, whatever, but it's my way of saying slow down, because nobody is perfect."

"Hmph, I'll do what I want."

"Then..." Chisaku smirked as he got closer to Noire. "...that means I get to do what I want..."

The girl smacked the boy's hand away, blushing madly. "Wh-wha-what do you th-think you're doing?!"

"Teasing a girl who's way too stubborn for her own good." Chisaku said, in a joking manner. "In all seriousness, you're not alone, you have me and Kei to fall back on if you need help."

"...I don't nee-"

"It's that line right there that's the reason why you have no friends."

"Shut up!"

"Ok, let's change the subject before we have another fight." Chisaku threw the topic out the window, knowing it would only get worse from there. "Since you know about me, time for me to learn about you. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a little sister." Noire said, almost sounding proud of it. "Her name is Uni, she's currently off with the other CPU Candidates on a little adventure of their own. But, she might be returning pretty soon."

"CPU Candidates?"

"Yeah, if anything were to happen to the CPUs, which something won't happen to me, then they take over as CPU."

"Does that mean that all four countries have a CPU Candidate?"

"No, Leanbox doesn't have one." Noire held back a small smile. "Lowee has two CPU Candidates, so that should be very fun."

"Wow." The boy leaned back, taking in the information and processing it. "Not to be a stalker or anything, but how does your sister act?"

"Um...I guess she's pretty smart and caring. She's got a sweet side to her, but she's not ready to be a CPU yet."

"Yeesh. Talk about harsh on your own little sister."

"You have no idea what it's like to be the older one."

"I'm technically older than Nanami, and we grew up like siblings, so yes, I can understand what it's like." Chisaku replied, his face going a bit flat. "We have different last names, so no one really knew unless they were pretty close to either of us. Those who were, knew about how we had our own strengths and weaknesses over each other, but I was always doting on her."

"You dote on your little cousin?"

"Is it wrong to want your younger relative, who you grew up with as siblings, to turn out better than you did? That you want them to feel good about the little things they do so that they strive for more?"

"Wouldn't that just make them lazy?"

"Eventually, small praise won't be enough, so they'll strive for more. You see, after experiencing something enough times, it gets harder to feel good about it if you're given the same amount daily." Chisaku began, wishing he had glasses on, but he had perfect vision so the glasses would be useless. "So they'll eventually need more, so they'll try for either more praise daily, or a higher amount of praise daily. Both of which will cause them to strive for higher and higher goals."

"...wow."

"Don't underestimate me, I've gone through probably a lot more in terms of relationships with others than you probably have."

"...jerk."

"But I'm saying this truthfully, I've dealt with all different types of people and situations, numerous times. Finding efficient and beneficial paths is my greatest asset." The boy smiled warmly, before noticing the sun had set on another beautiful day. "Looks like the sun's gone down. I'm going to be questing tomorrow morning, so sleep a bit more. You have work to do tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yeah, I do." The Tsundere replied, turning over. "Good night then."

"Good night." Another day, another chance to talk to Noire. The boy giddily walked down the hallway, grinning like an idiot all the way to his room. 'I swear, my relationship points just shot up with her. Can I raise some event flags?'


	25. Chapter 22

The brunette boy sighed, going back up the elevator to the Basilicom. He had just finished a string of quests, and was fatigued from fighting countless waves of enemies. The number to the side of the elevator slowly counted up, until it reached the top for with a 'ding' and the doors flew open. Chisaku stepped forward, to be met with a girl black hair, which was tied into two short pigtails. Her attire consisted of a black one-piece dress with a ring(?) around the torso area. She wore gloves that stretched all the way up to around her shoulders, but they didn't exactly reach to the shoulders, and the fingers were left open. She wore knee-high black combat boots, and had a shotgun equipped, which had a scope aimed directly...

"Who are you and what right do you have to casually enter this floor of the Basilicom?"

"And you are...?"

"I asked first."

"Mind dropping the gun first?"

"No."

"I'm not talking then."

The girl fired a shot, only to have the bullets aimed for Chisaku to get suspended in mid-air. "Wha-?!"

Chisaku smirked, softly scoffing at the girl. "Guns aren't something cute girls should be using. Come on, drop it."

"Grr..."

"You're not a dog..." The brunette boy said, before pausing for a second. "Or are you just a bitch?"

"What cheek!" The girl shouted, grabbing a disc out of her...well...and threw it at Chisaku.

As the disc exploded, it became contained in a small ball, the explosion dying off in a restricted spherical prison. "Wow, note to self, she gets pissed off real easy."

"Kh..." The girl bit her thumb, before sucking on her teeth to produce a 'tch' sound. "Who are you, Intruder?!"

"I asked you kindly to drop the gun, since you didn't, I won't talk."

"Fine, the Basilicom guards are probably on their way right now." The girl pointed at the camera in the corner of the room. "They're watching the feed as we speak."

"The guards are cool with me being here."

"Wha-?!" The girl, clearly in shock, shouted nearly at the top of her lungs. "How could the Basilicom guards be ok with a human like you entering a floor only for higher up officials and my sister?!"

"Sister? You're Uni?"

"Why should I answer to that?"

"Just confirming something." Chisaku shrugged, as the elevator behind him opened with a 'ding.'

"Sis! An Intruder got in to the Basilicom! Be careful!" Uni shouted to her sister who just exited the elevator.

"An Intruder?" Noire questioned, before following the aim of Uni's scope.

"Hey, Noire, welcome back. Back from your quest?"

"Yeah, I'm back." The Tsundere smiled, before looking at Uni.

"Wait, why are you so friendly with him?"

"Uni, this man works for me as my personal assistant." Noire began, sighing. "When he's not helping me, he's out questing to keep our shares raised.

"So would you mind lowering the gun?" Chisaku asked, glad that he decided to keep the ring Aegis on his left ring finger.

Uni quickly lowered her gun. "I'm sorry, I didn't know the full story." She bowed, giving off a sincere atmosphere.

"It's cool, nobody got hurt, so it's ok." Chisaku smiled warmly at Uni, who had looked up to see it. Her face had a slight pink dust settle on it. "I'm Chisaku, Chisaku Tsuchiya. Nice to meet you." He extended his arm, offering for a handshake.

"I'm Uni, Noire's little sister, and CPU Candidate to Lastation." Uni shook Chisaku's hand. "Your work has been appreciated, but now that I'm here, I'll be taking over the personal work for my sis."

"Ahaha, you're cute for thinking that I'd give that up so easily." The boy taunted, and turned off to head to his room. "Yo, Noire, I'm gonna be in my room, need me to do anything?"

"Not at the moment, but maybe a bit later."

"Alright, seeya." Chisaku waved as he went off to the little guest room he was borrowing.

"Sis!"

"What is it, Uni?"

"Something about him rubs me the wrong way."

"That's how I felt at first, you'll get used to him." Noire sighed, as she began to walk to her office. "Uni, I want you to get along with Chisaku, he's a valuable asset to this Basilicom."

"B-But!"

"He's done better work than you have." Noire snapped as she kept walking, straight to her office.

Uni was left in silence, conflicted on how to feel.

"As usual, she's hard on you, huh?" Chisaku asked, putting a hand on Uni's head.

"H-Hey! Don't touch me!" The girl quickly shot out from Chisaku's hand, slightly blushing. "Y-You heard?"

"I thought she was nicer than this, she's super chill with me and all, but..." The boy sighed, trying to contain his disappointment. "Uni, don't worry about what Noire said, I wanna be friends, would you let me?" He offered his hand for a handshake.

"I-I guess I'll let you be my friend." She quickly looked away, same as Noire.

"I see that runs in the family." The brunette boy retracted his hand, leaving it to hang at his side. "Can you transform?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Cool, care to give me a taste of what you're made of?"

"I guess I'll let you fight me, but don't start crying just because you can't beat me."

"Don't start whining just because you can't touch this."

* * *

><p>Chisaku stood across from Uni, who had brought him into a huge clear field, void of all life-forms that could interrupt the match. "Anytime you're good, Uni!" Chisaku called, sword in hand.<p>

"Access!" A bright light shown, and as soon as it let up, a girl with white hair tied into pigtails hovered where Uni used to be. Uni's attire had barely changed, moreover, the dress had just wrapped up on Uni's body, making it seem like she had a one-piece swimsuit on. Her eyes were green, with a small fragments power symbol in the center. "Kakkagou wa ii desu ka?!"

Translation: _Are you ready for this?!_

Uni's gun was huge, as expected from a CPU. She held it up and aimed at the unmoving brunette boy. His guard wasn't even up. "Cheeky..." Uni fired a high energy concentrated shot at Chisaku, which went straight through him.

"Kuru to omottayo!"

Translation: _I thought you'd do that!_

Chisaku appeared behind Uni, sword overhead, ready to bring it down on her.

"Wha-?!" Quickly, she turned to face Chisaku, who disappeared again.

Now to the side of Uni, swinging his sword horizontally, the boy gave a great shout as he swung. Right before contact was made, and Uni fired, Chisaku disappeared again. He reappeared, swinging his sword upward in front of Uni.

"Hmph." Uni moved backwards, and aimed to her side, expecting Chisaku to appear there next.

The boy smirked, his after-image plan worked. "Haaaah!" The boy brought his sword upwards, slashing right into Uni, who thought that it was another fake-out, and he spun, forcing a thrust into her.

Uni brought her gun up, the tip of the blade stabbing straight into an opening in the gun. "Take this!" The girl threw a disc at Chisaku, it exploded right in his face, sending him flying backwards.


	26. Chapter 23

Uni brought her gun up, the tip of the blade stabbing straight into an opening in the gun. "Take this!" The girl threw a disc at Chisaku, it exploded right in his face, sending him flying backwards. The sword disappeared from the gun's hold.

Chisaku landed on two feet, and slid farther than he'd wanted to. There was a huge gap between him and Uni, so she currently had the upper hand. "Yomi ga amai ne!"

Translation: _You sorely underestimated me!_

Chisaku rushed forward, as Uni took aim and fired. 'Expecting me to dodge to the side, she'll fire off two shots, one to my left and right!' The boy went straight through the opening between the shots. 'Then, she'll fire down the middle, twice!' The boy dropped to the ground, sliding under the two shots, as a strand of hair got caught in the heated energy blast. "Gotcha!"

**Skill: Electric Shot**

**Skill: Quickdraw**

A small ball of light formed in Chisaku's left hand, as his sword was being thrust forward, straight into the ball. The sword absorbed it, imbuing it with the thunder elemental enchant.

**Dual-Skill recognized**

"Lightning Rush!" The boy had closed the distance between him and the girl, and forced a flurry of swings, each leaving little to no time in between for countering or blocking. The boy kept pushing the CPU Candidate back, scratching her here and there, until she was cornered. "This is the end!" Chisaku brought his sword down, slashing diagonally through Uni's defenses, disengaging her CPU form. "Game, set, and match." He smiled as he retracted the sword in the ring, and offered his hand to Uni.

"Gah, that hurt..." Uni whined, taking Chisaku's hand to get up. "How did you get that strong?"

"I trained everyday, and I learned basic tactic from fighting daily for about four months now."

* * *

><p>Off in the distance, a girl with green hair shivered, having witnessed the full fight. "The old hag told me to bring him back, or else she'd kill me." Examining the boy closer, she sighed. "But with strength like that, isn't that like a death wish?" Quickly she turned and ran off, back to the city. "I'll find a way, I have to..."<p>

* * *

><p>The night slowly settled into the day, and having found new respect for Uni, Chisaku smiled as the two sat down in the living room, waiting for Noire to come out of her office. "Uni."<p>

"Yeah?"

"Wanna train in the mornings together? It'll help the both of us get stronger."

"Would you really be willing to help me out?" The girl questioned, looking at the boy funny. "I'm your rival right now."

"Since when were you my rival? I thought we were friends."

"W-we are friends, but we're also rivals!"

"Ahaha, exactly like Noire." Chisaku chuckled, relaxing a bit. "You know, I'm not trying to compete with you or anything, I want to be the opposite side."

"Opposite side...?" Uni trailed off in thought for a moment, before her face flushed red.

"No, no, no. Not like that." The boy quickly said, going a tad red himself. "Noire's always really hard on you, right?"

"...yeah. But that's just sis."

"Then, I'll be Noire's opposite when it comes to you!"

"Why?"

"Promise not to laugh if I say this?"

"I'll make no promises."

The brunette boy sighed. "You remind me of my little cousin from when she was 8. Nothing to do with your height or looks, just your personality."

"Bkuh..." Uni stifled a laugh, holding it down, and she somewhat swallowed it.

'Phew, dodged a bullet there...literally.' He sighed, as his ears slightly twitched. "How long are you going to eavesdrop, Noire?"

"Geh!"

"You made it too obvious, stay a bit closer inwards next time. I can see your boots." The boy relaxed further into the couch.

"Sis! Um, how long were you...?"

"She was there since the beginning." Chisaku sighed. "Wondered how long you'd wait, but you stayed back the for the entire conversation. That's not very goddess like of you."

"That's none of your business." Noire snapped, before sighing. "I guess, I'll apologize just this once. Hmph."

"Tsundere." Chisaku said, before walking towards his room. "G'night you two."

* * *

><p>The night slowly drudged on, as the brunette boy had holed himself in his room, using the computer that was provided with it. He popped in the disc he had found not too long ago, and continued to analyze the contents, trying to see what it was. There was no item data on it, so this was an artifact.<p>

A knock came at the door. "Chisaku? Are you awake?"

'Shit.' Quickly, the boy grabbed the disc out of the computer and shut it off. He tore off his shirt and threw it under the bed to distract the visitor from noticing that the computer was still shutting off. "Uni? That you?"

"Yeah, I'm coming in."

"I wouldn't if I we-"

"Wha-?!" Uni's face flushed red when she entered, seeing that Chisaku was shirtless in the room. "Wh-wh-wha...?"

"I told you not to come in yet. Let me put on a shirt first." Chisaku sighed, as he pulled on a brand new shirt. "...what? I sleep shirtless. It helps me relax."

"A-anyway, um..."

"Here." Chisaku patted to a spot on the bed next to him, as he smiled and sat down. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Y-yeah..." The girl took a seat next to the boy, getting comfortable before speaking. "U-um, I..."

"Can't sleep?" He finished for Uni, who slightly moved her arm. "Thought so."

"Sis's door was locked, and she was laughing for some reason. I was afraid to knock."

"Ahaha, don't read too much into it." Chisaku chuckled, before patting Uni on the head. "She's probably indulging in her hobby. Though I have no idea what it is."

"Sis has a hobby?"

"Wow, that really must hurt if her own little sister doesn't even believe in her." Chisaku stifled a laugh. "So, insomnia is attacking you?"

"Y-yeah..."

"...hey."

"Wh-what?"

"Have you ever seen a seal do a leek spin?"

"Bkuh..." Uni giggled uncontrollably for a couple seconds, until she contained it. "Where did that come from?"

"You were too uptight and tense being here, so I loosened some of that." The boy replied, leaning back onto the bed. "So? What do you want me to do?"

"C-can I..." The girl trailed off, her face fishing red again. She looked down at the ground to avert Chisaku's gaze.

"Sure." The boy moved some pillows around, and made a small area where he would sleep on the bed, and where Uni would. "Which side do you want? They're both the same size."

* * *

><p>"Oh my..." Noire sighed as she watched the spectacle in front of her. Chisaku and Uni were both late on waking up, so Noire went to see if Uni was up yet. To her surprise, her little sister wasn't in her room. She was in Chisaku's room. "...I wonder how this came to be." The two were snuggled up close to each other in their sleep, with an innocent face on each other's faces. Chisaku was still shirtless, so that aroused some questions with Noire. "...if her tainted my little sister..."<p> 


	27. Chapter 24

"...Um...how do I say this?" Chisaku asked meekly, having been tied down to a chair. "I'm sorry for sleeping next to your sister, Noire. I swear on my life that I didn't do anything to her."

"S-sis, please, stop!"

"...fine, I'll let you off this time." The girl sighed, as she dropped the metal bat she was holding. It had been slightly dented at one part. "Uni, untie him. I have work to do."

"Uwah! Cold, aren't you?" Chisaku slightly chuckled as he felt the ropes loosen from him. He stood, rubbing where Noire hit him with the bat. "...damn that still hurts."

"Serves you right for sleeping with my little sister!" Noire spat back at him. "Kono dohentai! Lolicon!"

Translation: _You damn pervert! Pedophile!_

The boy sighed as he collapsed on the sofa, the other girl took a seat next to him. "S-sorry about sis..."

"Nah, it's cool." He gave a warm smile as he patted Uni's head. "You doing alright? She did kinda barge in while we were sleeping."

"I-I'm fine..."

"That's good!" The boy gave a wide grin, feeling the corner of his lips grow to both ears. "Want to quest with me in a little bit?"

The girl slightly blushed as she looked down, the boy was still patting her head. "S-sure..."

"Ahaha, I feel like an older brother again!"

"That's right, you have a little cousin, don't you?"

"Yeah, but we grew up like siblings." The boy sighed as he withdrew his arm. To him, he was almost homesick to some extent, but this world was colorful, more so than his old one. "...oops, I got a room to clean!" He quickly rushed for the door, heading to his room first. "I'll see you in the guild in a few, ok?"

"O-oh, ok!" The girl smiled back as she watched Chisaku quickly rush down the hall, and then shortly go the other way with some cleaning supplies. Uni sighed as she turned and face planted onto the sofa, kicking her feet up. "...honestly, I don't know how to feel around him..."

* * *

><p>The guild was fairly busy, since monsters have been roaming for awhile now, wandering mercs and sellswords were crowding the place, looking for a good quest with a high payout. Uni silently sighed as she wait for Chisaku to show up. "...where is he?"<p>

"Yo!" The boy smiled as he put his hand on Uni's head. He had shown up from behind Uni, which caused her to jump a bit.

"Geh!" Quickly, the girl turned, her pigtails slightly flew. "O-oh, Chisaku."

"Sup? Sorry for scaring you." He sheepishly chuckled. He was sporting the usual, trench coat, combat boots, and jeans. The shirt he wore had the Japanese Kanji for #1 on it. "Shall we get going?"

"Into that crowd?"

"Kinda, not really." Moving along the crowd, the boy pulled Uni by the hand, closely. After pushing through the people, a guard was standing near the front desk, stopping them from overflowing into the place.

"Halt."

"_Do not ask he to falter, for he is truth._" Chisaku replied quickly, a smirk on his face.

"...welcome back, Chisaku." The guard allowed him to advance.

"She's with me." He said, pulling the girl along.

"Oh, Chisaku!"

"Sup, Marie? Got my quest?"

"Yeah, right here." The receptionist handed Chisaku a chip with the details. "Isn't that Uni? Lady Noire's little sister?"

"O-Oh, um... H-hello!" Uni said nervously.

"Yeah, we're going questing together. Promised her that I'd help her get Noire's approval." The brunette boy grinned, before tugging on Uni's arm. "C'mon, the crowd's only getting bigger!"

"Seeya later!" Marie smiled as she waved back at the two. "...ah, to be young again...makes me sick." The receptionist(?) put up a sign to say that she would be stepping out for a bathroom break, and went out back. She made sure nobody was around, when she pulled off the disguise. "Hah, the brat has no idea what's in store for him. Plus, I have perfect business peaces to get rid of that stupid CPU and her little sister." The witch cackled, proceeding to move to where the couple were headed, preparing her little plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Is This a Z*mbie?<strong>

**-Defeat Mindless Slaves (6)**

Chisaku sighed as the two walked in silence, towards a supposedly abandoned factory. There were rumors spreading that some illegal ROMs and Emulators were being mass-produced there by outside sources. "Uni."

"Yeah?"

"You have an Eject Button on you?"

"I always do."

"Good, now, do you trust me?"

"Wh-why do you ask?"

"Just answer."

"Yeah, I-I guess I do."

"Good." The boy warmly smiled at the girl, patting her head for a couple seconds. "The factory's in sight now. Get your rifle out."

"Un..." The girl pulled out the rifle from...well...midair(?) and readied herself to fight.

"Right, let's go." The boy said before rushing ahead, sword drawn at the ready.

Uni followed behind at a distance, she had no chance of fighting close up, and her grenade disc supply was limited. 'This time, I'll be the one who gets praised.'

* * *

><p>"Hyah!" Chisaku flying kicked the door, slamming it into a few monsters that were there.<p>

"Chuuuuu!" A oversized rat cried out, just barely dodging the flying door. "You guys chu! What do chu think you're doing, chu?!"

"...M*cky?"

"My name is not Mi*ky, chu!" The rat snapped back, before noticing the girl with black pigtails behind the boy.

"Geh, it's the stupid rat!" Uni shouted, her rifled aim right at the thing's heart.

"The name is Warechu!" The rat snapped, a popped vein became visible.

"Oh, so you're the on leading this factory. Well, time to shut this thing down!" Chisaku smirked, rushing forward.

**Skill: Quickdraw**

The boy rapidly hacked away at the Mindless Slaves that had stopped working, without a sweat, he finished off most of them, and turned to face the rat, who had engaged with Uni. "Aegis!"

A orange shield surrounded Uni, right before the rat jumped onto the girl. "I-it's not like I needed your help!" The girl snapped, before flinging a grenade disc at the rat. The explosion knocked it back far, allowing Chisaku to ping-pong it.

"Hey there." The boy smirked, upper-cutting(with the sword) it into the air. Quickly, he jumped up, drop-kicking it to the ground, where Uni had her rifle ready to shoot. Immediately, the boy felt an overbearing presence. 'She came. I knew it.' After Uni fired a shot at the rat, Chisaku picked Uni up, bridal style mind you, and began to run towards the exit, ignoring the girl's futile attempts to stop him or argue.

"H-hey! Let me go!" The girl protested, trying to squirm out of the boy's grip.

"Sorry, but you said you trusted me, right?" The boy replied, as he kept running. The hall felt infinitely longer than when they first broke in. "I need you to trust me. When I say so, use the Eject Button. Save yourself, don't worry about me."

"What...?"

A shot barely grazed the boy's cheek, causing him to stop, and set down Uni. "Promise me you'll save yourself first, ok?"

"No! I wo-"

"UNI!"

"Yeaaasss!"

The boy nodded, turning to face a huge hunk of metal. The robot that stood in front of the couple towered above them, just barely reaching the roof of the large factory. It didn't help that its color was almost identical to the wall's coloring. "So, you're my enemy, huh? I know you're there, you goddamn witch!"

"Who are you calling a witch, you stupid brat?!" The witch shouted from the robot's shoulder.

"God, the thing's a Meg*z*id!" Uni shouted, her eyes seemed to widen in shock and amusement. "

"Let's go!" Chisaku shouted, ready to clash with a giant robot.

**Skill: Dark Grasp**

The boy's sword became enveloped in a dark aura, emanating an intent on killing. Quickly, he whipped forward, slashing diagonally at the robot. A dark beam of his slash flew forward from the blade, cutting one of the robot's arms. "Aegis!"The robot slammed its fist down onto the couple, coming to a complete halt when the shield came up. It left its fist there, pushing it down onto the shield.


	28. Chapter 25

The boy's sword became enveloped in a dark aura, emanating an intent on killing. Quickly, he whipped forward, slashing diagonally at the robot. A dark beam of his slash flew forward from the blade, cutting one of the robot's arms. "Aegis!"The robot slammed its fist down onto the couple, coming to a complete halt when the shield came up. It left its fist there, pushing it down onto the shield.

"Hrrrgh..." The brunette boy brought his right arm up, supporting the left hand which had the Aegis ring on it. The force that was being exerted on him intensified, his right arm got cut from nowhere, as did his left leg. "Push it baaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAACK!" The scream slowly grew louder as Chisaku pushed with all of his might, forcing the robot to stumble backwards from its own weight. "Uni!"

"You're mine!" The girl fired off a full clip of bullets, unloading it all into the robot's arm.

Chisaku ran and slid, barely going under the robot's arm when it tried to squash him. "Take this!" The boy hacked at the robot's leg, exposing a small geometric imbalance to the leg. After hacking, he rolled out of the way from the leg that was above him, ready to stomp the boy.

**Skill: Backslash**

The boy rolled backwards once again, positioning himself behind the towering robot. He leapt up, pulling the sword up through the robot's back, and then back down as he fell. The robot had staggered, with that momentum, the boy rushed back to Uni, pulling one of her grenade discs from her, and another item that she didn't notice. "I'm gonna borrow this! Buy me some time, will ya?"

"Of course." The girl pulled up her rifle, aiming it at the robot. "I always hit home!"

The boy ran back towards the robot at high speeds, using the bullet rain as cover-fire for him to rush in closer, the robot and Arfriore (who was still somehow controlling the thing from its shoulder) were too focused on Uni's fire that they didn't notice the boy draw close. "Eat this!" Chisaku shouted, stabbing the disc with his sword. He quickly threw the sword upwards, soaring straight toward Arfroire. 'Take the bait...'

"Feh!" The witch shot the sword down with a ball of energy, and watched it fall downwards. "Brat, if you think that'll stop me, yo-"

"And that target is?"

"Right on spot." Uni smirked, firing at the disc and setting it off to blow up, right in front of the robot's torso. It effectively ripped a large hole in the thing's chest, revealing a small red crystal fragment.

"Kore de owari da!"

Translation: _This is the end!_

The boy charged his strength, all of his energy into one last attack. Every move he made had led up to this one moment, one last attack that he couldn't afford to waste. "I can see it in my sights!"

_**EXE Drive: Sword Storm**_

The air instantly went cold, the atmosphere became thick as the boy brought his right hand into the air. "Sword Birth!" Hundreds of swords began to form within the air, all made of one material, lightning. Quickly, they began to gather together, until it effectively became an armada of swords. "Take this!" Chisaku brought his arm forward, the swords flew toward Arfroire and the robot, unleashing a flurry of sword strikes and slashes, the world's greatest rush combo had just been broken by this boy's onslaught of destruction. The robot became ripped t shreds, Arfriore kept dodging what she could, and blocked other swords. Nothing could overwhelm her. Finally, the boy snapped his fingers, the swords suddenly stopped, and began to glow brightly. Upon stopping, they exploded, one after the other, causing the factory to shake and begin to crumble. "Haah...haah...haah..." Chisaku had fallen on his knees, heavily panting from using so much energy.

"Still not enough, brat!" The witch burst out of the thick and black billowing smoke, as the place began to crumble and fall. "You're mine, now!"

"Uni! Think fast!" The boy shouted, using the last of his strength to throw Uni the object in his hand.

The girl jumped and caught it in her fist, clenching it as she fell, her pigtails flying wildly in the air. She knew this feeling, it was... "Chisaku, no!" The last Uni had seen of Chisaku in the crumbling building, was him saying something that she couldn't even make out. But he was smiling, and right at Uni nonetheless, before she was ejected out and back to Lastation.

* * *

><p>"U-Uni!" The Tsundere dropped the papers she was carrying and dropped down to Uni's level, examining her wounds. "What were you thinking, challenging a high level dungeon like that by yourself?!"<p>

"...hic...Chi...Chisa..." Tears slowly began to build behind Uni's eyes, one by one, they began to stream down her face. "He...he...sacrificed himself..."

"Chisaku...?" Immediately, Noire's gut sank, just feeling how heavy the atmosphere just became.

"Chisaku...he's...UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The smaller girl buried her face into her sister's chest, crying out all the pain she felt, even though, it wasn't her wounds that stung the most.


	29. Chapter 26

"Not today!" The boy slid to the side, dodging the spear's descent towards him. He proceeded to jump, letting it swing past below him, as he flew threw the air deftly. "Haah...haah...You really know how to give a guy a workout, aye?"

"Once a brat, always a brat." The witch said, smirking maliciously. She thrust her spear backwards, a small void opened.

"Aegis!" An orange barrier formed around Chisaku, as the spear appeared out of another void behind him, stopped by the barrier. He concentrated the shield to the spear, but not all of it, just enough so that he could still have a front and flank guard. "You know... I think I've figured something out about you."

"Entertain me, before I crush you."

"You're not a bad person, aren't you? Everything you've done so far, up until this point, there is a very great and obvious motive behind it. And it's not to end the CPU's lives."

"Bkuh..." Arfroire stifled her laugh, which then turned into a light chortle. Slowly growing into a loud and obnoxious maniacal cackle. "And what makes you say that, brat?"

Chisaku smirked, cold reading was working for him. "The countless times you've had to kill them."

"Oh?"

"You've had 5 months to attack ever since I cam here, and never have you gone directly for the CPU at all. It leads me to one of two conclusions." The boy held up one finger. "One, you're not bluffing about your power, and can't beat the CPUs. But, Noire already recognized you, meaning you two have at least encountered each other 3 times at minimum, so I know you aren't using your full power. So, that leaves..." A second finger came up. "Two, you're bluffing your power as you fight along, seeing as I'm still alive, as well as the other CPUs. I know you have spies, I've dealt with a few. You could've well taken care of the CPUs at any point in time even before I came, or attack when they're sick. Not a single piece of activity during those periods. You don't even attack when there's infighting between the CPUs, only when they're out together questing. You're trying to make the infighting stop, aren't you?"

"Interesting... But still not enough."

"You're clenching your left fist. Something you do when you're lying."

"Kh..." The witch was slightly taken aback from the last statement.

"Also, you never denied either of my theories, but the first one has too big a hole to be true." The brunette boy took a look at the Aegis ring, it was depleting its shield energy fast. "So, I'm right, aren't I?"

"So what if you're right? You'll never live to tell it!" Arfroire gripped her spear, ready to unleash an attack. "Rainy Ratnapura!" The four bladed spear was thrust multiple times at lightning speeds, depleting the shield energy of Aegis.

"Hrrgh..." The boy forced his will to steel itself, readying himself for the onslaught, and a plan he thought up of on the spot. The spear kept stabbing away, the boy could hear each and every ear-piercing crack of the shield. Right as Aegis disengaged, Chisaku flipped backwards, landing on the spear, and he grabbed it. He spun, pulling it out of Arfriore's hands, and ripped it out of the void. Shortly thereafter, the void closed and the two stared off at each other. "Haah...hahh..." He was out of breath, energy was depleting by the moment, so he knew, he'd only have one shot at this.

"What's wrong? Tired already?"

"Yeah, I'll be honest. Never expected an old hag to keep up with me."

"Who the hell are you calling an old hag?!" The witch snapped, dropping her hands to her sides.

'Now!'

**Skill: Quickdraw**

* * *

><p>"You ok now?" Noire asked, lovingly caressing her little sister.<p>

"Mm...mhm..." Uni dried her tears, and swallowed, stifling on-coming tears. "Chisaku and I...went questing. An old hag attacked, and he...he forced me to eject out of there with an Eject Button. It was...it's already too late..."

"It's never too late." The Tsundere replied sternly, getting up. "Kei, watch over Uni for me!" The older girl called back, before running for the patio.

"She's too strong! Even Chisaku had a hard time matching her strength!"

The older girl stopped in her tracks, her twin-tails flying forwards, and back. "Uni..."

"You can't defeat her alone! I know you can't!"

The shout cut into Noire even deeper than anything ever had, her own little sister.

"Well, this is quite the loud drama." Kei sighed, as she helped Uni up. "Can you walk?"

The smaller girl sniffled, before nodding. The two walked to Uni's room, where she collapsed onto her bed.

"So? What're you gonna do, Noire?"

"...who cares about an idiot like him? Hmph."

"...as you wish." Kei said softly, as he closed Uni's door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's UPDATE<strong>

**For the next three months, I am going to be overbooked for multiple different life issues. So I apologize if the following events occur;**

**-No chapter for the day**

**-No chapters for a week**

**-No PMs or A/N answers to reviews and questions**

**-No updates**

**Please understand, my life is very hectic right now. I thank you for your understanding.**


	30. Chapter 27

The sun donned a new day as the the sisters slept peacefully, each in their own respective rooms. The younger one was the first to wake up. "Ugh...it feels like I just had a bad dre-" She cut herself off, remembering the event of yesterday with vivid detail. Quickly, the girl made her way to the guest room, walking into the lonely and emptiness that occupied it. "...it wasn't a dream..."

The computer in the corner of the room was on, surprisingly. The screensaver was that of Chisaku and two other boys smiling at the camera. One had black hair, and was shorter than Chisaku. He had red eyes(contacts?) and a more goofy smile. He seemed to have a carefree atmosphere from the picture. The second unknown boy was taller than both of the boys in the picture, but he bent down pretty far, so Uni couldn't identify his height. He wore glasses, with blue eyes, and short dirty blonde hair. A techno geek of some sort? She took a seat at the desk, nudging the mouse. The computer sprung on.

_Password: ********_

The password was already set in, so Uni hit the 'Enter' button. A chatroom was open. "...sorry, Chisaku. But..." Uni felt bad for snooping, but she scrolled up through the conversation to the top, and began to read.

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowKnight has logged in.<strong>

ShadowKnight: Sup, asshole?

TheDarkLightTactician: Hey D, what's up?

ShadowKnight: Nothing much.

**Lizoto has logged in.**

Lizoto: Hi.

TheDarkLightTactician: Sup J?

ShadowKnight: Hey bro.

Lizoto: Yo, how's it going?

TheDarkLightTactician: I think I might've found a way out.

ShadowKnight: Good, you've been in there for nearly two weeks now.

TheDarkLightTactician: Interesting...

Lizoto: ?

TheDarkLightTactician: It's been about 5 months over here.

ShadowKnight: Holy shit!

Lizoto: Time dilution...?

TheDarkLightTactician: Probably :/

TheDarkLightTactician: I feel bad for Uni

ShadowKnight: Why?

TheDarkLightTactician: Tomorrow's quest involves walking her into a trap to test the theory.

Lizoto: Make sure she has an Eject Button.

TheDarkLightTactician: My name explains my thought process. -_-

ShadowKnight: LOL you're not a Tactician. :P

Lizoto: He beat you in chess, checkers, AND every strategy game you've ever been good at. xD

TheDarkLightTactician: J's right. I've beat you numerous times. I even beat you in Kendo.

Lizoto: Then again, you've never been a match for my intellect.

ShadowKnight: Shall we be reminded of the time you got a lower grade than I did on that one History test? It's your best subject too!

TheDarkLightTactician: XDDDDDDD

Lizoto: For someone who's as air-headed and an absolute ass as you, I question how you're laughing, C.

TheDarkLightTactician: OI

TheDarkLightTactician: I'm gonna hand you ass to you when I return.

Lizoto: Parents, stuff, bye.

TheDarkLightTactician: Peace out

ShadowKnight: Meh

**Lizoto has logged out.**

ShadowKnight: Wanna play me on D*C when you get out?

TheDarkLightTactician: Sure, but I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep.

ShadowKnight: Night. I'mma log out.

TheDarkLightTactician: Peace out

**ShadowKnight has logged out.**

* * *

><p>'Get out? What does that mean?' Questions riddled Uni's mind, covering every crack and crevice of it. 'D? J? Who are they? Are they the same people as their screen-names?' What really bugged her, was that Chisaku knew he was leading her into a trap and did it anyway. "...so that's why you wanted me to trust you..."<p>

The girl searched through the documents on the computer. Coming across more pictures and odd document texts that made no sense at all. Until, she came to another picture. The picture was of Chisaku, he was staring into the camera, with the black haired boy from the screensaver. They were wearing white shirts and blue gym shorts. The black haired boy's name was written on his shirt. 'Donte'

"Uni?" Noire's voice came from the hallway. "Oh, Chisaku? Since when did you return?"

Uni frantically pushed the power button on the monitor, and hopped onto Chisaku's bed, pulling the covers over her. Knowing that this wouldn't end well for her, she tried to close her eyes and made it look like she was asleep.

"Chisa-" Noire stopped as she stood in the doorway, her eyes met with her little sister in Chisaku's bed. "...she must really miss him, huh?" The older sister sighed, leaning against the doorway now.

"Mm..." Uni faked waking up, she sat up with a dazed look on her face and yawned. With a stretch, she woke up, and saw her sister at the doorway. "S-sis?!"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"U-um...I-I-I can explain..."

"Don't, I know you're worried about him."

The younger sister silently sighed, a rush of relief ran her over. "Sis, what're you going to do?"

"Look for him."

"Heeeh..." The girl stared at her sister with more serious eyes.

"I-it's not like I like him or something!" She quickly replied, a small pink dust settling on her cheeks. "It's for you, ok?"

"Th-thanks..."

"Be sure to brush your teeth, I'm going to do some paperwork first to assemble some search teams." Noire turned, and took a step out of the door. "You can come search with me if you're up to it."

"I think I'm going to...stay home today." Uni gave it some thought before finishing. She was still intrigued about the computer's contents. "I can search for him with a GPS if he still has phone on him!"

"Alright!"

The younger sister waited until there was another door opening and closing, before she shot for the computer monitor and powered it on. "Sorry, Chisaku. But I need to know what your past is!"


	31. Chapter 28

"Ugh..." The girl sighed, as she leaned against the wall. "I know the boss told me to do this and all, but..." She looked at the brunette boy that was locked up and passed out on the ground. "...why'd it have to be me who watches over this guy?" This girl had pale-ish skin, and wore a big open hoodie with mouse ears sprouting for the top. Inside, she had gray sweatpants on, and a small tube top to cover her chest.

"Ugh..." The boy slowly opened his eyes, completely depleted of energy. "...you are...?"

"Geh...he's awa-I mean, you ok there?"

"To be honest, I feel like crap." He rolled over onto his back, and sat up. He quickly examined his body for wounds, nothing was visibly bleeding. Just bruises. "But it could be worse. Now, answer my question, who are you?"

"Linda, a ground infantry me-"

"So basically an underling."

"Who are you calling an underling, you freaking broad?!"

"Heh." Chisaku maliciously smirked, she took the bait. "Think you're all that just because I'm still beat up? Hah, I could beat you in my sleep."

"Cocky little..." The girl stood, a sledgehammer in her hand. "...asshole!" She whipped the hammer against the cell bars hard, a lound 'KLANG' resonated for a couple of seconds.

"If you're really all that, then just come in the cell and knock me out again." The boy replied. "That is, if you're strong enough."

"You little...!" Underling stopped herself, she was about to reach for the keys, which was exactly what the boy was planning for. "Hmph." A smirk grew across her face. "...nice try, but once a brat, always a brat."

"Takes one to know one."

* * *

><p>The younger sister frantically searched every corner of the computer's data, trying to see if anything else about Chisaku could be found. "Kh..." Many files were locked, or encrypted, meaning, she'd need Chisaku to unlock them. Simple passwords had failed.<p>

Wait.

'Did he use the same password as his login password for any of his files? Worth a shot.' The thought shot through her. Immediately, she forced the computer into sleep mode, and then opened it up again, and copied the password onto the digital clipboard. Quickly, she tried the password for the locked files, but it didn't work for most of them. The last one left that Uni didn't check, opened with the password. "Score!"

Multiple pictures and articles popped out of the file, spreading to cover the screen, some overlapping each other.

_"9 year-old Tsuchiya Chisaku takes the National Middle School Kendo Tournament by storm! Flawlessly cleared the tournament!"_

_"The Middle School Champ wins the Highschool National Kendo Tournament!"_

_"15 year-old Tsuchiya Chisaku saves his classmates from a falling flagpole! Cause of falling under investigation."_

"Uwah..." Uni read through all of the articles, learning of the many exploits Chisaku had. "...wow, he's pretty famous, huh?" Another article came up, it was buried under the numerous other articles of the boy's more famous past.

_"Tsuchiya Roland and his wife Tsuchiya Lukina died in a car accident, their son, Tsuchiya Chisaku, traumatized."_

The girl rubbed her eyes, thinking that her eyes were playing a trick on her. Chisaku's parents were dead, and yet, he was always smiling throughout the days she had known him. "..." The silence was killing her, but there was no way she could say anything after seeing the article. Intrigued, she read on.

_"Not much is known about the driver, Takanaka Reiki, but she was found drunk when police arrived on scene. The car was totaled, and on the sidewalk at the end of it. Tsuchiya Chisaku, the son of those deceased, was found on the sidewalk sitting next to his parents. His shirt had been bloodied and face was blank, non-respondant even."_

"...Chisaku..." Uni felt tears of sympathy building up. She quickly wiped her eyes with her arm, before returning the articles she read to their folder. A final picture was left over.

A girl with long black hair stood next to Chisaku, the girl was smiling. Chisaku looked off to the side, slightly peeved. The boy looked younger than he currently did, but not too young. He was wearing a school uniform, and stood a bit taller than the girl next to him. The girl that stood next to him had her hair tied up into two twin tails, with chartreuse eyes. Her smile was warm, and welcoming. "...she looks a lot like sis..." The girl gave off a refreshing atmosphere from the picture, looking straight at the camera. "Wait, didn't he say he had a cousin that me and sis reminded him of? Does that mean, this is her?"

Questions circled Uni's head, but others were being answered. She decided to focus on two questions.

1. How to find Chisaku? There's no way he'd be killed, so he was either captured or on the run.

2. Where does Chisaku come from? The pictures depicted look nothing like any area in Gamindustri.

Before she could try to answer them, her phone received a message.

_"Yo, it's me. Listen, meet me in the abandoned Avenir storage, I'm in hiding, so be careful not to be followed. The less people with you, the better. Thanks, Chisaku."_

The girl bolted for the door, messaging her sister to meet her at the usual meeting place. She had found Chisaku's location.


	32. Chapter 29

The two sisters nodded to each other, as they planted their backs against the wall, one on each side of the door. They were silent, listening in for movement, or voices. Specifically, Arfroire's, or Chisaku's voice. Utter silence came from the abandoned Avenir storage, the two carefully opened the door, with Uni rushing in directly while Noire used it as a diversion to move into the shadows.

A lone brunette boy leaned against a couple of boxes, he was typing something on his phone when Uni approached. "Yo." He smiled, one side of his mouth growing longer than the other.

"...hic..." The girl swallowed back some tears, but felt them building up. "...CHISAKU YOU IDIOT!" She shouted, tackling the boy.

"Wuph!" The two fell back, the girl on top of Chisaku, crying her eyes out. "Ahaha, sorry, Uni." He softly stroked Uni's hair with his hand, smiling warmly.

Immediately, the girl brought her gun to Chisaku's forehead, her trigger finger at the ready. "...so, where's Chisaku?"

"Shi-I mean, mind dropping the gun?"

"I heard that, you know?"

"Um...Boss!"

"Tch..." Arfroire clicked her tongue, staring off with Noire, in goddess form. "How did you know about the plot?!"

"A little birdy tipped the hat." Noire replied, brandishing her sword. "Lace Ribbon Dance!"

**Skill: Lace Ribbon Dance**

The two clashed off to the side, fighting at full force, the two traded blows, as Uni focused on the Doppelgänger. "Why don't you take off the disguise?"

The clothes fell off, being too big for the girl who was wearing them. She ripped off the face mask and wig that imitated Chisaku's style.

"Oh, it's the Underling from before."

"Who the hell are you calling an Underling, you freaking broad?!" Deja vu much?

"Spill it, where's Chisaku?"

"Like I'll tell a broad like yoooooooooOOOOO-!" The smaller girl fired a shot into Underling's leg, pain seared through her body.

"Venomous bullets, wouldn't believe what Lastation has been hiding up their sleeves. They won't kill you instantly, but I got the antidote." The girl brought up negotiations like how Kei instructed her to. "Information for your life. How about it?"

"Tch...like I'd tell a broad like yoooooooooOOOOO-!"

"This is going to keep on happening, until all that's left is your chest and forehead." Uni shifted the gun to the left arm. "Well?"

"I'm not...GAH! ...that we-OW! ...like a freakin-UGH!" The bullets that were lodged in her body began to burn, the poison was taking effect. "..."

"Well?" Uni smirked maliciously as she brought the gun up to Underling's forehead. "Last shot."

"...can I just go on record to say that that was a horrible pun?"

Uni pushed the gun against Underling's head, the barrel dead center on it.

"OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" She pleaded, as Uni pulled the gun back slightly. Underling looked in a direction, and Uni followed the gaze.

"Take this!" The Tsundere Goddess shouted, pushing her enemy back farther with an attack.

"Hmph." With an advanced movement, she parried the futuristic sword, stabbing Noire with the butt of the spear.

**Skill: EX Impulse**

The witch forcefully thrust the spear, the blades being stopped by Noire's sword.

"Where is he?"

"Not telling." Arfroire replied, kneeing Noire in the stomach. As the Goddess keeled over, she roundhouse kicked her, sending her flying.

"Sis!" Uni shouted, transforming. Her gun was aimed at Arfroire. "Hit home!" Energy shots were fired, flying for Arfroire. Underling laid off to the side, pass out from a tranquilizer dart.

"Tch...so she failed, huh?" The witch sidestepped, the shots barely grazing her hair. "...but, you still don't have the boy! As long as he stays in my possession, you're not going to ever see him again!"

"Tch..."

"Sis, we're falling back, he's not here."

Arfroire smirked at that line, knowing where Chisaku was. "As if I'd let you escape!"

"Eject Button!" The two pushed them right before Arfroire could close the distance between her and either goddesses.

"Hmph... It's alright, I'll just get them next time." The witch turned, walking to the dark corner of the storage facility. "Hmph..." The cell was empty, the keys were still in the door. "...those idiot CPUs definitely fell for it." She burst into a loud cackle, knowing that Chisaku was still somewhere else, but closer than anyone would expect him to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry for the short chapters as of late, I like leaving things on cliffhangers and needed them to be a bit on the short side to make the cliffhangers work much better. Again, my apologies for the inconvenience.**

**Also, since tomorrow's a special day, I'm moving along the story just a tad bit so that I can put out the chapters I wanted to on tomorrow. Expect 2 chapters tomorrow!**


	33. Chapter 30

The two sisters sighed in relief, as they found themselves back in the city of Lastation. "What're we going to do about Chisaku?"

"Sis, I got something to te-"

"You didn't get any information, did you?"

"Well, about that..."

"I knew it." Noire sighed, the two had disengaged their Goddess forms. "...so what?"

"Sis. Can you let me talk fo-"

"Aren't you worried for Chisaku? You like him, don't you?"

"Wha-?! Sis! Listen to me!"

"Be honest with yourself." The older sister pet her younger sister's head for a few moments, smiling.

A hand was placed on Noire's head, it ruffled her hair a bit. "Yo."

"Ha-wawawawawawa?!" The girl jumped, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Chi..."

"You're not a train now, are you?" The boy joked, smiling. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I wanted to have a cool entrance, but you wouldn't let Uni talk, so I got tired of it."

"W-welcome back, Chisaku!" Uni replied cheerily, her cheeks were still slightly red.

"Ah, I'm back." Chisaku smiled warmly to the pair. Uni was smiling back, and Noire was still embarrassed about what she did. "I'm going to head up first, I'm tired as all hell."

"I'll walk you up!" The younger sister quickly grab the boy's arm, walking with him up to the Basilicom, all the way to his room.

"...jerk..." The older girl mumbled, following shortly behind.

* * *

><p>The moon slowly began to rise over the horizon, dusk began to settle into the world. A knock came from the door. "Chisaku? May I come in?"<p>

"Sure, Uni."

"You're not shirtless, are you?"

"Uh..."

"Put on a shirt please."

"Ahaha, alright." The boy sighed as he pulled on a shirt, shutting off the computer. He waited for a few minutes for it to shut off before opening the door for Uni to enter.

The girl's small black pigtails swayed side to side as she walked in, she took a seat on the bed and smiled. "I want to apolo-"

"I know, it's ok." The boy smiled, taking a seat next to Uni. He softly pat her head. "My computer tells me the login data of the day whenever I want to, so I saw that you opened my computer while I was out."

"O-oh..." The silent atmosphere thickened as the two sat next to each other.

"Hey, Uni." Chisaku smiled. "I'm taking the day off tomorrow from questing. Wanna hang out?"

"S-sure!" The girl replied quickly, ecstatic from hearing the boy ask her out. No, they were just hanging out, nothing more, nothing less.

"Ahaha, I'll clean first, then let's meet up somewhere?"

"Ok! It's a date!"

* * *

><p>The new day was beautiful, and peacefully so. The birds were waking up, a gentle breeze was blowing by, giant monsters were being brutally murdered for money, that 1% rare drop, and to get shares for their country. The day, could not have been better. 'Alright, I finished early!' The boy thought to himself, taking a look at the clock. It was only 6AM and he had just finished cleaning the Basilicom. Since nobody was awake yet, he decided to drop into the bathroom and shower first. Chisaku fetched a new change of clothes, one that <em>didn't<em> make him look suspicious. He found a pair of black skinny jeans and an old pure black T-shirt. He brought those into the bathroom with him, and turned on the water to shower. The boy threw his dirty clothes into the hamper to be washed later, and jumped in.

The boy's skin began to melt, his appearance changing. "...god, this body is a pain in the ass to maintain." The stark man sighed, peeved at what he was doing. "Still, the old hag promised me some good pay out of this, so I took for the pay." The man smiled, looking at himself in the small mirror. His red hair complimented his pure black eyes. A buff body build, complete with muscles where they were needed and counted. "On the subject of the matter...this ring is insane. It allows me to impersonate the person I want to, and it even gives me a copy of their memories and speech style. I could get away with a couple of things with this." He stepped out of the shower, quickly drying his body and throwing on the clothes. His appearance shifted back into Chisaku again before he stepped out. 'My name is...no. Not right now. But my title? The Ultimate Liar.'

* * *

><p>A certain witch stepped into the dark room, a brunette boy had his arms and leg incased in a crystal of some sort in the center of it.<p>

"Oh, great, I have to deal with you today." Chisaku rolled his eyes, tired of even trying to break free of his restraints. It was constantly regenerating, if he made a crack, it'd regenerate it in seconds. His rings had been incased too, he was glad they weren't taken from him.

"Shut up, brat. Just because you're still alive doesn't mean anything."

"Like I give a crap."

"Oh? That sounds like a death wish."

"Better than anything right now."

"Too bad, because death isn't an option right now." Arfroire smirked maliciously, malevolence oozing from her atmosphere. "You still have a great part in my plan, brat."

"And that plan is?"

"Recreate the world to my liking."

"And I help how?"

"You'll see...in due time." She turned, and exited the room for dramatic effect. "Hmph, just wait. You'll be reunited with your beloved CPUs pretty soon, but not in the way you expect."


	34. Chapter 31

The smaller girl quickly bobbed and weaved through the crowd in Lastation, heading for a rendezvous point for her and her date. Her heart giddily leapt at the word. She wanted to get there slightly early so she wouldn't be late, but with the crowd here, she wouldn't be surprised if both parties were late.

Wait.

Why was the crowd only comprised of girls and surrounding where she was trying to get to? Her answer was standing in the center of it all, with long black skinny jeans and a T-shirt. A lone brunette boy was leaning against the tree where they were supposed to meet, ignoring any and all girls slowly approaching him. 'Ugh, walking up to him in this situation is like going into a minefield.' The girl sighed, she had dressed up for the day too. She had a black blouse on, with a white skirt that was on the short side. She still wore her usual gloves that stretched up her arm, and she wore a fairly big hat to cover her face just in case people made a ruckus out of their date. Uni sighed as she pushed through the crowd, drawing closer to her target.

The boy impatiently tapped his foot against the ground, looking down at his wristwatch. She was probably going to be late. Chisaku looked up, and searched the crowd. Aware of all the girls looking at him, he kept his eyes moving so no girl could start fighting over who he was looking at.

He saw her, a girl with two black pigtails hidden under a hat. He smiled as the two walked up to each other. "Hey, Uni. What's with the crowd today?"

"I think it's got something to do with a sale at the mall down the road?" Uni lied, feeling as if Chisaku was the most oblivious man on the planet. "They're probably grabbing something to eat before going for the limited time sale." Daggers were felt on the girl's back from the stares of jealous girls. She might even have heard some girls telling her to die.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." The boy outstretched his hand, waiting for a moment. "Shall we go? I have a couple of plans."

"S-sure..." The girl hesitantly grabbed his hand, hiding her blush with her hat by looking down. "Where to first...?"

"I was thinking maybe to grab some coffee, if that's cool with you? I was up pretty early today so I wasn't late." The boy offered, nodding his head to a small coffee shop across the plaza.

The girl nodded, walking with the boy to the shop. The crowd had more or less dispersed, seeing that their "male idol" had a date with a girl already. The shop was pretty crowded, and Uni quickly seized a table for two. "Uwah..."

"Stay here, I'll grab us the coffee." He was looking at one of the employees there, and the employee gestured him over. Chisaku smiled back to him. "Any preference?"

"Surprise me."

"Gotcha." Chisaku waved as he walked over, skipping the line to the front where the employee apologized to the customers lined up and pulled Chisaku off to the side. The guy was wearing a normal uniform for the place, and had brown hair like Chisaku's. Since the brunette boy was leaning forward, Uni couldn't tell who was taller.

The girl sat and watched as the two were just talking, laughing periodically before the coffee was handed to him. She caught in the corner of her eye that the employee slipped him a small envelope the the boy stuck into his pocket and nodded before walking back to Uni. "Who is that?"

"Oh, him? I know him because I regular here before and after questing in the mornings." Chisaku passed Uni a cup of coffee. "Black coffee, cream with two sugar packs. The usual for me."

Uni took a sip of her coffee, and perked up right away. "Whoa."

"Oh yeah, there's also a shot of energy booster." He shrugged, downing a fourth of his cup.

"Isn't it hot?"

"I'm used to it." The boy smiled. "So? Are we gonna chat and finish our coffees here, or do you want to get going right now?"

"Um...let's walk and drink."

"Alright." Chisaku took Uni's free hand, leading her out of the shop. The two walked side by side, chatting about stories of random things. From Uni's adventures with the CPU Candidates touring Gamindustri and fighting off a coupe of monsters, to the differences between Noire, Uni, and Nanami.

* * *

><p>The two had already finished their coffees, and disposed of the cups (in the recycle bin) and kept walking. Chisaku's first plan of the day was to go window shopping, a ploy to find out what Uni really liked. She mainly dragged him through gun shops, focusing on the newer models and makes. Chisaku was able to name a few, like the Magnus .43 and the AC-62 and others. He sighed as he wondered exactly how a cute girl like this didn't have any girly hobbies what-so-ever.<p>

The second plan took the two to the arcade in the mall, where they went head to head in a laser tag game. The two traded shots, but ultimately teamed up when a group of cocky teens came in and ruined their fun. Overall on the leaderboard after the game, Chisaku and Uni tied for points, leaving 3rd place 6,000 points away from the two. They also played a co-op FPS game that had them killing Doggo and the variants from invading Lastation's Basilicom. The two were the perfect duo, that they even broke the highscore on "Dogoo Hell Mode" where waves would spawn continuously.

The day was slowly eroding away when the two exited, exhausted from their little gaming session. Chisaku pointed at a small restaurant that the two could grab some lunch at, and the two took a short lunch break and just conversed about their friend's quirks and how they rely on each other.

* * *

><p>Chisaku smiled, as he had finished paying the bill. Questing the other day gave him a lot in the bank to binge on today, and was totally worth it. He'd never had this much fun in his life in awhile. "Uni, I got one last plan on the agenda for the day. Would you mind coming along?"<p>

"Sure." Uni followed the boy (still holding hands) to the top of the mall, where a small amusement park was set up. "Uwah...!"

"What do you want to do first? I want to do the Ferris Wheel last, if that's ok with you?"

"Sure." Uni looked around, setting her eyes on a grand castle to the side. "Ooh! They have a parkour course?"

"Wanna race?" Chisaku offered, smirking.

"You're on!"


	35. Chapter 32

The couple stood at the head of the parkour course, and took a look at how grand it was. There were moving platforms, elevators, and some trapdoors with hanging ladders in other places. "3...2...1..."

"GO!" Uni shouted, running up the stairs. She noted that there was a long route that was fairly easy, and a very short route that was tricky to maneuver around. The tow had agreed early no cheating by exploiting little cheats that the map was riddled with, and to go that tricky route. Since the course featured 4 sets of the same thing mirrored, the two would race on their own courses to the top. The girl cursed that she decided to wear a skirt that day, but was glad she decided to wear gym shorts underneath so she had an easier time making ricky jumps.

"Hyah!" The boy ran off a platform, and jumped, hitting a wall. He pushed off of it, and turned quickly, outstretching his right arm. Just barely grabbing onto the end of the hanging ladder, he pulled himself up, noting that Uni was roughly where he was. 'Gotta pick up the pace.' Chisaku exploited a small time saver, and swung the ladder, letting it sway back and forth before jumping off and grabbing onto a platform that was four jumps ahead of the ladder he was on. Chisaku gave his arms a quick stretch before continuing forward, afraid of pulling a muscle in his arms.

"Uwah..." Uni had seen the whole thing, and she was now two jumps behind Chisaku. Knowing of a little time-saving shortcut herself, she leapt onto the elevator platform, just barely behind Chisaku. "...now!" The girl jumped up, grabbing onto the platform above that the elevator platform would bring them to. She pulled herself up, the colors of this new floor were vivid, and almost blinded her from the colorfulness. Uni was now one jump ahead of Chisaku, but knew she couldn't afford any mistakes at this point, it was now or never.

The two smirked, and ran towards the wall. They ran up it for a couple of seconds, kicking off it and reaching for the ladder leading up to the next floor's starting platform. Chisaku was the first to grab it, and raced towards the top. Uni scrambled up the ladder slightly behind him.

* * *

><p>"YEAH!" The boy smashed the button at the top of the floor, signaling his completion of the course before Uni did. The girl was still on the ladder below, a couple of pegs from the platform when she heard the bells.<p>

"Aww..." She sighed, still forcing herself up.

***CRACK***

"...huh...?" She felt herself falling, and noticed that a small wooden rod was falling with her, one of the pegs on the ladder. It had snapped when she pulled herself up it, from overuse maybe?

"Uni!" Chisaku ran, and dived, desperately reaching for Uni's hand, feeling wind resistance pushing him back. He tried his best to straighten his body vertically, moving faster and closer to the falling girl. "Grab my hand, and trust me!"

Uni obediently reached out, her right hand flailing, trying to reach the boy's warm hand again. The two grabbed hands, and the boy pulled her in, spinning so they would fall, with the boy's back to the ground. Before she could protest, the two slammed to the ground, a loud 'BANG' sounded.

"Oi! Someone call the paramedics!" A man barked orders. "Marc, you're with me!"

"Chisaku!" Uni was the first one to recover, but she didn't move, she couldn't. The boy was hugging her, not as tightly as before, but he didn't go completely limp. He was still conscious.

The boy coughed, clearing his throat of the dust the resulted in the two falling. "Ahaha, I'm alive..." He softly pat Uni on the head, smiling warmly to her. "Don't worry, I won't die that easily."

Paramedics shortly arrived, and did a quick check up on the couple, who turned out to be just fine, and they left them at that. Uni sighed. "If it wasn't for me..."

Chisaku warmly smiled, patting Uni's head. "Don't worry you route little head over it, smile! We're not hurt, so no regrets." He looked up, the sun was starting to set. "Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel now? It's the perfect time."

"...sure."

The wheel slowly rotated up, as the two sat in the small capsule, being brought slowly up to the peak of the wheel. "Still...it's kinda hard to believe nobody rides this thing, it helps me mellow out."

"The view is beautiful too." Uni commented, staring off at the reddish hue of the setting sun.

"Did you know?" The boy began, staring off in the opposite direction, the moon poked its head above the horizon. "A teacher once carved the phrase 'I love you' into the phrase 'The moon is beautiful' one time?"*

"Oh, I see what he did there." The girl thought about it for a second, and nodded. "...today has been very fun, Chisaku."

"Was it now?" The capsule slightly shook, as the wheel had finished, stopping their capsule at the peak of the wheel. "Look, they're so small!" The boy pointed at the people still loitering around at the park.

"Ahaha, you have a childish side to you under all of that cool head of yours, huh?"

"And you have a cute side under that cool beauty demeanor."

"D-demeaneor?!"

"I like it when girls are more honest about themselves, and their feelings." The boy said, kicking back a bit. His speech style** changed a bit, subtly so.

"R-really..." A light pink dusting rushed over the girl's cheeks, feeling the heat slowly rise up.

"Oh, we're going down again."

"Today really had been fun, Chisaku. Thanks for inviting me."

"Anytime, Uni. I told you before, you remind me of Nanami, and judging by the computer records, you've seen her."

"Yeah, we do look alike, don't we?" The capsule opened, and the two exited. "Time to head home?"

"That was the plan, I want to cook tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

***The moon is beautiful in Japanese is roughly; "Tsuki wa kiirei desu"**

**I love you is roughly; "Suki da"**

****Chisaku's Japanese speech style normally is informal Japanese, using -nai instead of -dewa arimasen, and uses the more casual forms of words. This line here, in Japanese, would be roughly; "Onnanoko ga jibun jishin, soshite jibun no kanjou ni tsuite no shousai shoujikidearu ****toki, boku wa sore ga suki." Chisaku's speech style would go a little something like this for that; "Onna no hountou no kanjou to jibun jishin, tsuite no shousai shoujikidearu toki, sore wa ore no daisuki no taipu da."**

**Happy Valentine's Day people! :D**


	36. Chapter 33

The darkness of the night seemed to almost liven the plaza, as there seemed to be a considerable amour of people walking around, including a brunette boy, who wore black skinny jeans and a T-shirt. Next to him, was a girl, shorter than him, who wore a black blouse and a white skirt. The two walked next to each other, a small atmosphere was surrounding them as they kept moving along towards the Basilicom. "This way."

"Hm?" Uni looked off at the way Chisaku gestured for them to head. It was an alleyway, but the Basilicom was in that direction. A shortcut was better than circling multiple blocks to the same destination.

"I use it all the time, it's much faster." Chisaku replied, smiling to give a sense of security. The boy went in first, and gestured for Uni to follow.

The girl reluctantly followed, dreading the horrid smell that tickled her nostrils before she even entered the alleyway. "Ugh, it stinks..."

"Ahaha, they take out the trash tomorrow." He said, still walking. The brunette boy brought his hand back, a small piece of chocolate in a wrapper laid in the center of his hand. "I bought some awhile back, want one?"

The girl picked it up out of the boy's hand, and popped the chocolate into her mouth. It was sweet, and smooth. The caramel and chocolate blended perfectly together for a rich taste that the girl savored. "Mmmm~!"

Chisaku chuckled, and turned to face Uni. "You like it?"

"Mhm!" The girl felt a little tired suddenly, the coffee was probably wearing off by now. Surprised, she slightly staggered, but regained her footing.

"Uni!" The boy grabbed her left hand, clenching it tightly. "You feeling ok? You look a little green..."

"No no, just tired..." The world began to slowly spin, her vision jacking up. "Maybe the smell...?"

"Hmph." The moon, that once it the night, became covered by clouds. As the darkness took over, the girl was temporarily blinded. The clouds moved away, but Chisaku wasn't there anymore. There, where a brunette boy once stood, stood a redhead with a malicious smirk on his face. "Goooottchaaaaa."

"Y-you...! Who are...you...?" The girl collapsed into the boy's arms, going unconscious.

"...yep, out like a light just like the old hag said." The boy sighed, picking up Uni bridal style. "Time to cash in. Wonder what the old hag wants to do with a girl this young though." He shrugged, before turning. A small void opened, and the two disappeared into it, but not before Uni's small hat fell off, landing on the ground near the other side of the alleyway.

* * *

><p>"Yo!" The emerald haired girl said cheerily, walking into the room.<p>

"Hey, Linda." Chisaku replied casually, ignoring the fact that he was still being restrained. "God, you're the only relatively normal person to work here, huh?"

"The boss and the others are pretty cold, so I enjoy having someone who is usually bored." The girl took a seat, staring up at the boy in front of her.

"So, what's up? You look like you're fuming up a storm."

"Oh, it's nothing big. Just wondering if the boss will tell me what she's doing with you and the other girl."

"Other girl?"

"Oh, another girl came in a few hours ago and was recruited." Linda quickly lied, not waiting to blow her big chance to win Chisaku's trust. "The boss hasn't been saying anything about her plans for you, so I'm just sad I'm being left out."

"Aww, I know how you feel." The boy slightly chuckled, before his face went to a sad smile. "I really know how you feel."

"...I'm afraid to ask now."

"Let's just not, ok?" A silent and heavy atmosphere hung over the room after that, it felt as if it also got colder. "...so..."

"S-sorry, it's just...we kinda exha-"

"OI! The hell do you think you're doing?!" The witch shouted, stepping into the room. "I didn't say you could slack on the job, now did I?"

"B-boss! U-um, I-I-I..." Linda glanced back and forth between Arfriore and Chisaku, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Oh wow, a broken record." Chisaku commented from afar. "Sweet, it's been years since I last heard those things."

"Shut up, brat. Go do your job." Linda scrambled for the door, her mouse hood came off as she ran out the door. "Now..."

"Let's resume the chats, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Hm...?" The Tsundere stepped into the kitchen, it didn't look like it was cleaned, so she went to check on Chisaku. The door was open, so she quietly poked her head inside.<p>

"Yeah? No, everything's going well." The voice wasn't Chisaku's, so the girl quickly hid behind the door again, completely silent. "What? The CPU as well? The hell you saying? I'm strong, yeah, enough to take care of the little sister, but not her."

'Uni? This guy got Uni?'

"Ugh, whatever. If you have enough payment, I'll do it." The man continued, his voice was still hushed, despite him being angered. "That much? Sure, I'll do my best. Completion or not, I expect it for going up against a CPU." The phone shut with a 'clack' and the man put the phone in his pocket. He sighed, as he sat down on his bed.

Noire was able to spot the man's face in the mirror, it reflected the man who was facing the other way. She sighed, and moved out of the mirror's view, and waited. She looked quickly, enough to see the man change his form into Chisaku. The Tsundere took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Chisaku? You up?"

"Noire?" The man called, in Chisaku's voice. "What's up?"

"Morning, have you seen Uni?"

"We came home together last night, and I fell right asleep because it was so late. Is she awake?"

"She's not in her room, so I thought I'd ask you."

"I have no clue." The man shrugged, as the Tsundere took a seat next to him.

Noire sighed, trying to wait for the man to lower his guard. He was on his feet already, this probably would be hard. "You just wake up?"

"Yeah, sorry I haven't cleaned the place yet."

"It's ok."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Arfroire." Chisaku said, waiting expectantly for an answer.<p>

"What?" Someone was pretty pissed.

"What do you have planned for me?"

"And I should tell you why?"

"Then can I figure it out?"

"...amuse me."

"You're not Arfroire." The boy started. "Well, you're not the full Arfroire. You're a fragmented spirit, meaning, once you use up your powers, you're dead with your crippled body."

"Where did you get that one?"

"Over there, your corpse is in that incubation tank, isn't it?" The boy gestured his head to the tank. "Your plan for me? You need a vessel to store your powers in while your body is going reconstruction. Once it's complete, you can just off with me and the CPUs while you're at it."

"Hmph..." The witch burst into a loud melodramatic cackle, which echoed off the room's walls. "Interesting."

"You didn't deny it, so I'm right?"

"You're really insane, aren't you?"

"Datte, ore wa, kamisama ni chousen ni shite imasu yo." The boy replied. "Joushiki ga iranai."

Transaltion: _I mean, I'm going to challenge God. I don't need common sense._

"Hmph, very well."

"Also, there's a huge flaw in your plan."

"Hm?"

"If you want to use my body, you'll have to break my will. I'd die first before you do so."

"...oh, I'm not so sure about that." A malicious smirk grew across her face. "Turn it on."

A screen lowered itself into the room, it flickered for a moment before turning on. The scene, made the boy cringe, and nearly hurl. "YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**BARELY**

**Got to post this in time. So, a few replies.**

**Guest that talked about letting Chis free: Um...well...I'm also confused as to what to do about that, so I did this. :P**

**Jeitron: Underling/Linda has a completely different Japanese speech style than Chisaku does, and it's also noted as to Chisaku's speech style last chapter. Now, Underling's dialogue there was...actually, it was just a bluff Uni did just to check, since the text WAS really damn suspicious. Would you trust that text? Saying to meet alone, with LESS PEOPLE BEING BETTER in general? I definitely wouldn't xD  
>But saying this, Chisaku isn't finding out about the date until...<br>Whoops, said too much.**


	37. Chapter 34

"If you want to use my body, you'll have to break my will. I'd die first before you do so."

"...oh, I'm not so sure about that." A malicious smirk grew across her face. "Turn it on."

A screen lowered itself into the room, it flickered for a moment before turning on. The scene, made the boy cringe, and nearly hurl. "YOU BASTARD!"

A small girl with black pigtails was unconscious, and tied up in a dark room. It was dimly lit by a small bulb that was far away from the camera, the girl wasn't injured, only unconscious. Her breathing was faint, which made Chisaku feel his stomach swallow itself in fear. He dropped his head, feeling his hair cast a shadow over his eyes.

The witch cackled loudly, throwing her head back as she did. "What's wrong, boy?! Cat got your tongue?!"

"...let her go." The boy looked up slowly, his eyes slowly drained of its light black coloring. The pupils seemed to grow, and blend with the coloring around it, as the boy felt rage broil to the brim within him. "Let her go, now."

"When you submit, I'll do it."

"This is your last chance." Chisaku repeated, his voice low and serious. He unconsciously bared his teeth, revealing the sharp fangs where his canines would be. "I said, let her go."

Arfroire felt...intimidated? No, it was different. The room seemed to drop two or three degrees now, and she felt an odd feeling. Like, something was screaming for her to do something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "And what are you going to do, restrained as you are?"

'Well, Nanami, sorry. I couldn't keep my promise, huh?' The boy thought to himself, as he let the rage push himself off the edge. The crystal restraining him shattered, breaking into millions of small fragments that scattered the floor. Chisaku fell, and landed on his feet, sword in his right hand, and head looking down to the ground. Without lifting his head, he closed the distance between the two in an instant, ready to swing his sword.

**Skill: Stardust Edge**

* * *

><p>The two sat on the living room couch, both playing an FPS game against each other. One was casually playing, and the other was on edge, waiting for an opening, and not in the game mind you. Noire paid more attention to the brunette boy (who was actually a redheaded man) playing against here, than the game itself. She kept playing at 60% and trying to make it seem like the boy has gotten better. "Ugh..."<p>

"That's a merciless now." The man said in a singsong voice, his character had sniped Noire again. "I've been honing my skills, so this is a cakewalk!"

"...I need to work on this much more, huh?" The girl sighed as she set down her controller, not being able to focus anymore.

"You ok there, Princess? You seem a little out of it today."

"S-sorry, just didn't get much sleep."

"Go take a nap."

"No no, it's fine." She rejected the option. "If I nap now, I won't be able to sleep again."

"Don't overwork yourself like last time, now."

'He even has the same memories. Is this really not a fake?' The thought ran through her mind. "I'm going to be on my computer for a bit, ok? Go do whatever you want."

"Oh, ok..." The man watched as the Tsundere removed herself from the room, and waited until the door shut firmly. He sighed as the disguise slipped off immediately. "...god, that bitch is a pain in the ass..." He relaxed onto the sofa, turning off the console. "...maybe I should check up on her just in case. Maybe the chocolate trick will work?"

The girl closed the door, and made a mad dash for her computer. She dropped into her swivel chair, and spun, stopping in front of her computer. Quickly, Noire opened up a small system she had installed thanks to the other CPUs, and searched for Uni's phone through a satellite GPS tracking system. She confirmed the coordinates, and slipped them into her pocket. A knock came at the door. "Chisaku? What's up?"

"Oh, just checking up on you." He called from the other side of the door.

Noire quickly closed the system and opened up NepTube and scrolled down through her subscriptions to make it seem normal. "Come on it, I'm on NepTube."

The man entered, now in the Chisaku disguise again. "Uni's still not back, so I'm just kinda worried about both of you."

"She's probably just hanging out with Nepgear in Planeptune or something." The girl shrugged as she turned around to face the man. She noticed that his guard was wide open, but had an itching to not attack yet.

"Oh, I got some chocolate the other day, want one?" The man pulled out the same chocolate he gave to Uni. "It's my second to last one, I still have one more that I'm gonna eat."

Noire stood and went over and took the chocolate, and read the wrapper. It was a lesser known chocolate company, but she'd noticed the small hole in the wrapper where it might have been spiked. She unwrapped it, and saw that the man had unwrapped a chocolate of his own and was about to pop it into his mouth. 'Now!'

**Skill: Lace Ribbon Dance**

"Wha-?!" The man brought his arm up in time, stopping Noire's sword. "Um, Princess? What's the big deal?"

"Don't play dumb, doppelgänger." She replied, transforming. The Tsundere Goddess pushed the man back, who disengaged his disguise.

"Wow, I must commend you. How'd you know?"

"Careless enough to let yourself be seen through a mirror."

"Ah, well..." The man pulled out two daggers, one in each hand. "My job is to take you down. Any problems?"

"Just one, you're not taking me down."


	38. Chapter 35

**Skill: Stardust Edge**

The fourth time that the boy used this skill, it connected in the _solar plexus_ of the witch, knocking her flying backwards. He was silent, not even making grunts with attacks. Chisaku brought his sword up at the ready again, and waited for the witch to get up.

"Haah...haah..." Arfroire panted heavily, her still barely able to hold her spear. Any more damage, and her spirit would shatter. "...boy...where did you get...so much power?"

"..." The boy simply stared at Arfroire, not saying, nor reacting in any single way.

"...still going to be quiet, huh?" She stabbed the butt of the spear down, used it as a cane, and pushed herself up. "...then, I'll make the next move." A small red crystal fragment appeared in her hand, and she absorbed it. Her wounds disappeared, as it burned itself into her right hand. "Hmph, let's go." The spear was brought back up at the ready again.

**Dual Skill recognized.**

The boy rushed forward, his sword warped with an electrolyzing air around it. With a single second, the distance was once again closed between the two, and the fight went on, metal clashing on metal, neither parties wanting to drop their arms.

**Skill: Tanzerin Trombe**

The witch spun, her spear swinging with her. It clashed with the boy's sword, causing sparks of electricity and metal on metal to jump around, becoming faster and faster until it was a blur of light, both parties going at full speed now. "Hah!" Arfroire thrust her spear forward, getting caught on the blade of Chisaku's sword, the two kept their weapons in a deadlock, neither side able to obtain a leg up.

Chisaku smirked, his left hand reached for the holster next to his left pocket. It produced a gun, something Uni gave him three days before he was captured. He pulled the trigger, emptying a full clip into Arfroire, forcing her to retreat. The clip dropped out, and was immediately reloaded, as the boy rushed in to not end his onslaught.

**Skill: Lightning Bullet**

**Skill: Cross Combination**

* * *

><p>"Hah! Take this!" The Tsundere Goddess's sword came down, causing the man to falter his grip on the daggers he held, the sword pushed down further and closer to him.<p>

"Whoa..." The man just barely regained his grip in time, the sword centimeters from one of his stray strands of hair. "...that was clooose."

The Tsundere kneed him in the _solar plexus_, causing him to stagger back. "Don't think for a second, I'll let up!" The room was giant, thankfully, or else she would be at a disadvantage, unable to use her wings to fly above and attack. "You're wide open!"

"Wha-?!" The man turned, suddenly, the Goddess was right behind him, ready to attack him. Quickly, his daggers shot up to protect his face, but the Goddess disappeared again, reappearing shortly afterwards with her sword swinging for the man's legs. She repeated this cycle of disappearing and reappearing, confusing the man to lower his guard. "...All will freeze before me!"

**Skill: Frigid Clock**

All time froze, the goddess was inches away from attacking the man. "...hmph. Don't underestimate me just because I'm a human." He thrust one dagger forward, it went through the goddess, as well as his hand. "HUH?!" Time slowly started to unfreeze. "Where...where is she?" The man frantically searched right and left, looking for a point to dodge to.

Time unfroze. "Take this!"

"Abo-!" Noire knocked the man unconscious, before he could even finish his thought.

"...alright, time to go find Uni and Chisaku." She turned, and faced the door, which was thrown open shortly afterwards.

"We are sincerely sorry that we are late, Lady Black Heart!" The soldiers called, all in unison.

"Just take care of this man, I'm going to be heading out, ok?"

"Yes Ma'm!"

* * *

><p>"Gyah!" Arfroire ached all over, after being slammed with blunt edges, filled with bullets and slammed into walls, floors, and ceilings, her stamina took a toll, despite her body slowly regenerating the wounds she contracted. "Haah...haah..." She panted heavily, staring at the still silent boy, who seemed to have infinite stamina for this fight. "You...just what in the world are you...?!"<p>

"...Me?" The boy finally spoke after a fairly long time, or it felt like it was. "I'm...nothing but an OutCast. Got it memorized?"

"Hmph, as if I-"

"Good." The boy had closed the gap between the two already. "It's been fun tossing you around, but I think I'll end it here."

"Huh?" The witch could barely react at all, as she watched helplessly, the boy's sword high up in the air.

"HISSATSU!"

Translation: _Assassinate!_

The spirit shattered, as the final crystal fragment was produced from the small fragments of the spirit of Arfroire dispersed into the air. "..." Chisaku stared at the final Data Fragment, and decided to put it in a small bag. He wasn't going to complete the gem until he was done with everything in this world. Quickly, the boy ran out the room, and down the hall, searching desperately for Uni, and then book it out of the place. His time was limited either way.

* * *

><p>The Goddess flew at high speeds knowing that wherever Uni was, Chisaku was definitely going to be there. She had a feeling. Her destination was a string of islands on the border of Lastation and Planeptune, which was still unnamed as of late. It was a small and thriving community with no CPU to rule over it, so the CPUs came to a consensus that when their sisters were old enough, they might rule over those places and absorb them into the main continents. After a few minutes of flying, she spotted it. A large island floated slightly above all the surrounding islands, and had walls surrounding something, it was equal height with the walls, so Noire couldn't see it from below. A smirk grew across her face. "Thought you could pull a fast one on me, huh? Think again!"<p> 


	39. Chapter 36

The hall seemed to stretch infinitely, no doors in sight besides the double doors at the end of the hallway. The boy ran as fast as his sore legs could, restraining them for a couple days and then going straight back to full was hell to maintain. 'Uni...the hell is she?!'

"There he is, chu! Get him, chu!" The rat was there again, with reinforcements to stop Chisaku. "Chuuuuuuu-aaarrrrge!"

"...Get the fuck OUTTA MY WAAAAAAAAAAY!" Chisaku shouted, sword in hand.

**Skill: Quickdraw**

He quickly mowed through the monsters rushing at his way, others that were either stricken with fear, or stationary, were hacked down before they could attack. "You!" The tip of the sword was on the oversized rat's nose, it was backed to a wall. "Where is she?! Where's Uni?!"

"I'll never tell chu!"

Chisaku moved the blade a little and thrust, the sword was positioned that the smallest movement would off the rat's head. "Oh? I thought I heard a little mouse squeak in defiance. Are my ears deceiving me?"

"R-right down the hall, chu. Th-third door on the left, chu! Please don't kill me chu!"

The boy grabbed the rat by its tail, and dragged it along to the room. The door swung open, it was dimly lit by a small light hanging from the ceiling. In the center, sat an unconscious girl with black pigtails. She was still tied up, but slept soundly. "She better wake up, or else..." Chisaku stared at the rat's eyes with a malicious intent. "...death 300 times won't suffice."

"Chuuuuuu!" With a squeak, the rat began to shake furiously, scared for his own life.

"Mm..." The girl slightly shook, before her eyes opened.

"You're awake? Good, give me a sec, I'll free you right now." The boy smiled warmly to the girl in front of him. He tossed the rat against the wall, knocking it unconscious before severing the ropes tying down the girl.

"...Chisaku...?" Uni was skeptical after what had happened before waking up, so she went on the defensive. "...you're not him, are you?"

"What are you talking about, Uni? Have I become an OutCast to you too?" He grinned widely, retracting the sword into the ring. "Don't worry, you're like a little sister to me, I won't hurt you. Nothing will change that fact."

"Chi...Chisaku..." The girl got up, a shadow cast over her eyes. "YOU IDIOT!" Tackling the boy, the little girl burst into tears, cuddling up close to him.

"Ahaha, I'm back, Uni. Sorry to worry you." Chisaku softly pat Uni's head, smiling warmly to the girl

"...this is nice and all, but is this really the time to be doing something like that?" A feminine voice came from the door behind Chisaku. He turned and came face to face with an older woman with white hair.

"Hey, Princess. Sorry to worry you."

"You're a pain in the ass, you know?"

"Yes, yes, I know. I've been told as such." He chuckled, still patting Uni's head. "So, what'd I miss?"

"This." Noire threw Chisaku another ring. "It allows you to camouflage as anyone and gain their memories, and speech style."

"Ooh." The boy slid the ring onto his left middle finger, and examined it closely. "So that means..."

"Yep. Someone impersonated you."

"I thought as such, you're a couple days late if that wasn't the case." He sighed. "Got his name? I want to beat the shit out of him."

"Not the time, Chisaku."

"Sorry."

"Hic..." The younger girl wiped her face, her eyes still slightly puffy from crying. She let go and stood up. "...both of you saw nothing here."

"Fine by me." Noire replied, shrugging.

"What're you talking about?" Chisaku smiled.

"...good."

Off to the corner, where nobody could see her, Linda leaned against the wall with the shadows hiding her. "...well, looks like boss was defeated." Her voice was quiet, as to not be found out. "Time to book it."

"And where do you think you're going?" Noire asked, looking in the direction of the girl.

"Ahaha, well, the hag just told me to do things and I just kinda followed along, so if you could just let me go, that would be awesome."

"As if." Uni said, her rifle equipped. With a loud 'Bang' of the shot, Linda went flying out of the wall, straight out into the outside world.

"Yeah, I thought soooooooooo!" She shouted, flying off. "Looks like I'm blasting off agaaaaaaaaaain!"

"So? Where's Arfroire?" The sisters asked in unison, before looking at each other. They exchanged looks and went back to staring at the boy.

"Well...I kinda broke her spirit, I guess."

"I'm still here, brat!"

"...but I didn't destroy her powers. Ugh." He sighed exasperatedly, tired of hearing the same old maniacal cackle from the witch. "Yo guys, you ready?"

"Yeah, moreover tired." Uni shrugged, her eyes had small bags under them. "I was asleep for a little over a day apparently."

"I'm fine. It's not like I need you worrying about me now." Noire snapped, turning to face away from the two.

Chisaku threw Uni a can of coffee. "It's from a place I regular at. Sorry it's plain black coffee, cream and sugar wouldn't be able to preserve the energy shot in it."

"It's ok. I have no preferences when it comes to coffee." The girl replied, popping the can open. She threw her head back and poured the liquid down her throat, letting the energy rush through her body and waking her up.

"Whew, you drink faster than any alcoholic I've ever met." Chisaku teased, before ducking. Uni had thrown the can in his direction for the comment. "So, you guys ready? It's the final battle, if this was a game. It's all," Chisaku outstretched his hand forward.

"Or nothing," Uni placed her hand on top of Chisaku's. The two stared intently at Noire, hoping she would pick up the trend.

"F-fine, all I have to do is say something cool, right?" The Tsundere Goddess placed her hand on top of Uni's, a confident smile on her face. "Ready, and willing."

"Yosh! Ikuzou!"

Translation: _Alright! Let's go!_

"Yeah!" The trio threw their hands up, before brandishing their weapons. Quickly, they set off for roof of the building, where the final battle would take place like every generic final battle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Happy Lunar New Year, people!  
><strong>

**Yeah, I follow the Lunar Calendar as well, so hi.**

**Ahaha, this story is coming to its end, honestly, it's kinda sad. I have a couple things to say, but I think those will be left for the final chapter. Thanks to all who've stayed in the long run, and get ready for the ending!**


	40. Chapter 37

The trio ascended the stairs, which were comically spiraling and tall. The brunette boy was rushing up them, while the two Goddesses flew up, leaving him behind. He sighed, as he grabbed his pace, and threw it out the window. Chisaku skipped steps as he rushed up the stars after the two Goddesses, not caring how much energy he was using. "...those two suck." He grumbled to himself, climbing the never-ending stairs. 'What the hell is this, Maryo 63?!' The boy stopped in his tracks and stared upwards, and saw that the stairs seemed nearly infinite. To the point where, he could swear, he saw his own hair on one of the sections. He decided to test something. Chisaku spun, and faced backwards, and began to jump backwards up the steps. After four jumps, a door appeared on his right. "...well, that's convenient." He threw the door open, to find two Goddesses staring down a witch.

"You're late." Noire sighed.

"I can't fly."

"So you've come, brat."

"Chisaku, I'll provide cover fire."

"Thanks, Uni."

"OI! Don't just exclude me from the conversation, brat!" Arfroire snapped, quite clearly peeved.

"Can I just go on record and say something?" Chisaku asked, everyone went silent and stared at him. "This is the most cliché final fight ever. The setting, the 3v1, I'm even going to make a bet right here. I'll bet whatever's left of my wallet that someone will do a "I have everyone's feelings in this one attack" cliché at some point in this fight. Whether they say it or not, I will be the judge of that."

"Bkuh..." The sisters stifled a laugh.

"Hmph, interesting." The witch merely smiled before pulling out her spear. The trio once again brandished their weapons.

"Hey, can I ask one last thing before we start?" The boy smiled, curious. The witch lowered her guard slightly to listen closely. "Hey, witch, can..."

**Skill: Quickdraw**

"...you drop dead for me?!" The boy had already closed the distance between them, the witch lowered her guard too much to be able to block the first strike from the boy's rush.

"That was cheap, you know." Noire sighed, coming from above the witch.

"So is teaming up, so is her summoning reinforcements behind us." He gestured with his head to the second Goddess blasting monsters that were rushing for the trio.

"You're quite intuitive, boy."

"Oh, so I'm no longer a brat? Thank you!" The boy smirked, his sword became warped in an electrolyzing aura. "Take this!"

**Skill: Thunder Thrust**

Chisaku thrust forward, despite the witch dodging, the blade nicked her side, sending a shock of electricity through her body.

"Gyah!"

"Not done yet!" The Tsundere Goddess shouted, unleashing her own rush on Arfroire. The sword slowly began to speed up, attacking faster and faster, relentlessly pushing away at the witch.

"...note to self, never piss her off in Goddess form." Chisaku mentally took note as he retreated to Uni, providing her backup with the waves of monsters piling up already.

"Damn, there's way too many..." Uni was panting heavily, these were tougher than most of the monsters she hunted with Chisaku, or the other CPU Candidates. As if they took a power upgrade.

"Watch your 6!" Chisaku jumped, and thrust downwards, impaling a cat(?) through the head and killed it. "Seriously, watch your back."

"S-sorry..."

"Hey, why the long face? I'm not scolding you." The boy ruffled Uni's hair a bit before facing the monsters again. Off to the back, Noire was still trading blows with the witch, she was preoccupied for the time being. His eyes scanned the waves of mobs. "...Uni."

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, clear me a path." The boy rushed forward, hacking at any monster that tried to force their way through. High energy shots were sprayed all over the waves of monsters, always landing in front of Chisaku. He closed in on the back of the waves, and slid, monsters that just spawned went right over the boy. "Hyah!" He spun, and got up. Two small voids were positioned to spawn monsters facing Uni. Chisaku hacked at them, forcing them to close. Shortly after, the monsters were all taken down by the duo.

"Well, that was hell."

"Don't rest, cover fire, ok?" Chisaku smiled warmly before returning to Noire's side.

**EXE Drive: Infinite Slash**

The Tsundere Goddess flew, and began to slash away at the witch. She slowly sped up, closing the distance, slashing, then flying right by. This cycle repeated for a few seconds, as she went faster and faster. When she stopped, Noire threw her sword, which had a rainbow aura emanating around it (yay, he didn't have to lose his wallet) and it pierced the witch, and into the ground it stuck. She fixed one of her twin tails, and snapped her fingers. The afterimage of her slashes all slashed at once.

"Whew." Chisaku whistled, amazed at the display. "I didn't know that that was taught here."

"Mm." Noire simply shrugged.

"It's not over yet!" Arfroire got up again, her body covered in wounds. The duo brandished their swords, ready for any attack coming their way.

"Take this!"

**Skill: Gambling Barrage**

Arfroire charged all of her power into one attack, and smirked with a killing intent. "Oh? What's wrong? Scared?"

"Noire." Chisaku whispered to the Goddess.

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust me with this?"

"Trust you with what?"

"Just tell me."

"I...trust you, I guess."

"Good."

"Ahahahahaha!" The witch threw her head back and cackled loudly. "Thanks for letting me charge up my attack! You're finished!"

Chisaku spun, and kicked Noire in the gut. The Goddess went flying into her little sister, the two slammed into the door that was behind them. Quickly, the boy turned and brought his sword up as the witch unleashed a flurry of compact energy balls flying straight for the boy. Before the boy could even try to cut them, they exploded plaint blank range. "Guwah!"

"Chisaku!" The sisters cried out, desperately trying to untangle themselves from each other. "Ah, Sis, not there! Don't touch me like that!"

A large crater formed where the boy once stood, smoke billowed out of it endlessly. The witch burst into an even louder maniacal laugh, it seemed to echo endlessly. "How's that for you?! No mere human could stand up to a Goddess!"

"Think again." A voice came from the crater, as the smoke cleared.

"...Chisaku...?"


	41. Chapter 38

_"Hi there."_

The boy opened his eyes, he found himself in a pure white room. He was lying down, injuries were gone. Next to him, sat a girl.

_"You're awake."_

"Yeah, hey." The boy sat up, and looked down to his hands. The markings were gone. "So, you're the one..."

_"Nice to finally meet you face-to-face." _The girl replied, smiling. _"I have received the missing data for this world. I could revert it to its original path if you would like."_

Chisaku went silent, his thought process ran through him. He weighed the pros and cons, and decided on an answer. "...I want you to revert the world to its original path. But, not just yet."

_"Oh?"_

"I still have business to take care of, so not just yet."

_"So, after you defeat her?"_

"Yes, and a doppelgänger to beat the shit out of." Chisaku smirked as he punched his left hand lightly. "And then revert it."

_"...You do realize, that if I revert the world, it means..."_ The girl trailed off, the boy was looking at her with an 'I know' face already. _"Hmph, I can see why those two...Never mind."_

"Ahaha."

_"Seems like you've met with a horrible attack."_

"So it seems."

_"Would you like me to do something for you?"_

"How about...lend me some power? It does't have to be a lot. Just some will do."

_"Wake up now. Two girls are about to cry."_

"Alright." The boy stood up, as a small ruby floated to him. "This is what I created from the fragments, huh?"

_"Goodbye, Chisaku."_

"Bye now, cute girl whose name I don't know." He grinned widely, as the room disappeared before him.

* * *

><p>When the boy opened his eyes, the compact energy ball was right in front of him, ready to exploded point blank range. "Guwah!"<p>

"Chisaku!" The sisters cried out, desperately trying to untangle themselves from each other. "Ah, Sis, not there! Don't touch me like that!"

A large crater formed where the boy once stood, smoke billowed out of it endlessly. The witch burst into an even louder maniacal laugh, it seemed to echo endlessly. "How's that for you?! No mere human could stand up to a Goddess!"

"Think again." A voice came from the crater, as the smoke cleared.

"...Chisaku...?"

"Sorry to make you worry." The boy replied, as he stepped out of the crater. He never turned back to look at the two, knowing that he couldn't have looked pretty. Even the witch nearly threw up when she saw the boy. Despite the injuries, he stood tall and proud, feeling his wounds slowly patch themselves up.

"Omai...itai nani mono da?!"

Translation: _You...just what are you?!_

"Me? I'm..." The boy took a stance he knew all too well, his sword at the ready. "...nothing but an OutCast. Got it memorized? Come, let's play." Chisaku let out a large war cry, and charged, the ruby that was gifted to him was in his pocket. He had an idea what it would do, but he wasn't going to use it, yet.

**Skill: Quickdraw**

**Skill: Rainy Ratnapura**

The two clashed, each performing their own rushes while sparks flew left and right from weapon clashing. A deadlock ensued, as both had their weapons nearly vertically held at each other's blade tips. "Hah, not bad for an old hag!"

"Who the hell are you calling an old hag, you goddamn brat?!"

"One that can't even realize that she's trapped!" Uni shouted, firing a shot at Arfroire. The witch jumped back, the shot barely nicking her left arm.

"Forgetting someone?!" Noire asked, creating a gash in Arfroire's back.

"Gyah!"

**Skill: Venom Shot**

**Skill: Torneraid Sword**

**Skill: Spin Strike**

The trio unleashed a barrage of skills, the younger sister started it. She fired a blast of venomous aura, capable of poisoning Goddesses. Nicking the arm of Arfroire, she moved to the side, allowing Noire to get a free shot on the witch with her rainbow sword, which knocked her flying towards a brunette boy. The boy smirked, and spun, slashing horizontally as he spun. The blade made contact with the gash, and threw the witch off to the side, out of breath. "Naisu Chi-muwa-ku da ne?"

Translation: _Nice TeamWork, huh?_

"That was pretty cool, not going to lie." The younger Goddess replied.

"I-It's not like I needed your help anyways, Chisaku."

"Ahaha." The boy chuckled.

"Mada da...mada...owatenai yo..." Arfroire struggled to her feet, using her spear as a third leg. She was really old if she needed a cane now.

Translation: _Not yet...it's not...over yet_.

She let out a scream of frustration, as a malicious aura surrounded her.

"Yo guys, ready? I'm counting on both of you right now."

"Ready whenever." Uni replied, readying her gun.

"Shall we end this now?"

"We shall! Let's go!" Chisaku's cry seemed to echo, time slowed before he let out one final shout. "Dark Pulse!"

**EXE Drive: Trio of the Darkness**

Chisaku was the first one to rush forward, Noire close behind him. "Uni, tanome yo!"

Translation: _Counting on you!_

"Ah!" She shouted in reply, rapidly firing shots of energy at the witch. The cover fire allowed the couple to rush in, Chisaku was the first to strike.

"Take this!" The boy slashed horizontally, ripping a gash into the witch's torso. He kept running forward, using his momentum to slowly turn around. Noire closed in at that moment. She unleashed a rush of attacks, pushing the witch back.

"Chisaku!"

"Ah!" The boy leapt up, and came down, thrusting his sword through the witch. He ripped the sword out quickly, as the Tsundere Goddess picked him up. The two flew up as the younger Goddess smirked.

"Full Power!" The younger Goddess had taken off the cap on the maximum output her gun could unleash at once, a fired a great beam that pierced through the witch. "Chisaku, the last hit is all yours!"

Noire turned her flight path around, and threw Chisaku towards the witch. "Finish her with this attack!"

The boy nodded, as he fell faster towards the witch. "Go to hell!" He brought his sword down vertically, cutting the witch from her head, and through her body. Her body dispersed into millions of small data fragments, which began to dissolve into the air.


	42. Chapter 39

**EXE Drive: Trio of the Darkness**

Chisaku was the first one to rush forward, Noire close behind him. "Uni, tanome yo!"

Translation: _Counting on you!_

"Ah!" She shouted in reply, rapidly firing shots of energy at the witch. The cover fire allowed the couple to rush in, Chisaku was the first to strike.

"Take this!" The boy slashed horizontally, ripping a gash into the witch's torso. He kept running forward, using his momentum to slowly turn around. Noire closed in at that moment. She unleashed a rush of attacks, pushing the witch back.

"Chisaku!"

"Ah!" The boy leapt up, and came down, thrusting his sword through the witch. He ripped the sword out quickly, as the Tsundere Goddess picked him up. The two flew up as the younger Goddess smirked. The wind rushed by the boy, his trench coat flew wildly, trying to keep up with Mach 2 speeds.

"Full Power!" The younger Goddess had taken off the cap on the maximum output her gun could unleash at once, a fired a great beam that pierced through the witch. "Chisaku, the last hit is all yours!"

Noire turned her flight path around, and threw Chisaku towards the witch. "Finish her with this attack!"

The boy nodded, as he fell faster towards the witch. With the speed and velocity Noire created for him, it was a perfect speed to survive, and get the perfect attack on the witch. "Go to hell!" He brought his sword down vertically, cutting the witch from her head, and through her body. Her body dispersed into millions of small data fragments, which began to dissolve into the air.

"Is it...is ov-" The Tsundere Goddess was cut off when the boy held up his hand.

"Wait for it..."

"It's not...OVER YET!"

"Told ya." Chisaku shrugged, as he sighed. "Really now, what's next?"

An explosion ensued, with a huge dragon taking the place of the center. "I won't lose that easily!" It was the witch in the dragon's body.

"Really now, you're going total cliche on everything." Chisaku cupped his forehead. "Ugh, everything's giving me a headache now."

"You ok?" Uni asked, genuinely concerned.

"Watch it!" Chisaku tackled Uni, pushing her out of the way from a scorching demise. A barrage of spikes from the dragon's tail was sent flying towards the trio, arcing their ways to the ground. "Damn!" One spike nearly shattered the boy's sword. "The hell are these things made of, Oraculum?!"

"No idea...!" Even with Mach 1, they could still home in on Noire. Chisaku took note of that.

"Plan?"

"Give me a second, Uni..." He trailed off for a second. "Got it."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Three spikes came for him from his 6, 8, and 2 o' clock. "Aegis!" The orange field covered the boy, pushing the limits to his defenses from shield breakers. "Damn, you gotta be shittin' me!"

"Guahahahahaha!" The dragon's laughter roared across the sky, echoing endlessly. "What's wrong? Out of energy?"

"No, I think you are." He waited, and disengaged Aegis, ducking as the spikes smashed into each other, emitting a very high-pitched sound.

"GUWAH!"

"I knew it! Take that you goddamn oversized lizard!" The boy screamed, glad that his ears didn't pick up the high-frequency sound waves of Oraculum pieces grinding on each other.

"Um...plan?"

"Keep those two off my back, please?" Chisaku nodded to the two King Orcs behind the trio, ready to charge them.

"Sis!" The duo flew over towards the two.

**Skill: Dark Grasp**

A dark aura warped around Chisaku's blade, as he stabbed it into the ground, a small black field closed around them. "Come, I'll play with you."

**Skill: Quickdraw**

The boy closed the distance between the two, his sword clashing with the dragon's tail, and spikes. A deadlock between Dragfroire's tail and Chisaku's blade ensued. "Aegis!" The shield came up right as Dragfroire brought her claws to attack Chisaku from both sides, a stalemate was established. "Heh, not bad. You're much more mobile in this form than I thought."

Silence from Dragfroire. Did she lose her ability to talk now?

"But..." He smiled. "You're much more vulnerable to tactics!"

**Skill: Thunder Shot**

The boy pulled his pistol from its holster by his side, and dropped to the ground, Dragfroire's claws slamming into her face. A Thunder-enchant imbued bullet pierced her torso, causing her to writhe in pain. "Oh yeah, I forgot, this realm multiplies damage by five times the normal amount so try to live through that you fucking piece of shit!" The boy rolled when he landed, taking note of where the spikes had landed.

**Skill: GigaFire**

Dragfroire spewed six fireballs, each homing onto Chisaku. With a timed reaction, he sliced through two, and ducked under as the other four flew after him. They changed trajectory, aiming for his back now. "What the hell?!" He brought Aegis up, the ring on his left hand felt much lighter for some reason...wait.

The shield shattered with the ring's gem in the center, after holding off three of the remaining fireballs. Quickly, the boy threw off his trench coat into the flames, watching it disintegrate helplessly. "I'll end this, now!"

**EXE Drive: Sword Storm**

The air instantly went cold, the atmosphere became thick as the boy brought his right hand into the air. "Sword Birth!" Hundreds of swords began to form within the air, all made of one material, lightning. Quickly, they began to gather together, until it effectively became an armada of swords. "Take this!" Chisaku brought his arm forward, the swords flew toward Dragfroire, unleashing a flurry of sword strikes and slashes, the world's greatest rush combo had just been broken by this boy's onslaught of destruction. The dragon helplessly took every single hit. Finally, the boy snapped his fingers, the swords suddenly stopped, and began to glow brightly. Upon stopping, they exploded, one after the other, causing the field to shake and begin to crumble. "Haah...haah...haah..." Chisaku had fallen on his knees, heavily panting from using so much energy.

"GRAAAAAAAHHHH!" The field slowly disengaged, the Goddess sisters ran up to Chisaku's side as Dragfroire writhed in pain.

"You ok?"

"No...not yet, it's not over yet." Chisaku stabbed his sword into the ground, supporting himself to stand again. His body was shaking, breaths heavier than a woman in labor.

"I...won't...fall...HERE!" Dragfroire shrieked. "DISAPPEAR LIKE THE ANTS YOU ARE!"

Quickly, the boy pulled out the ruby that he had spent his time creating, and began to recite words that just came to him.

"Ore wa, kono sekai no Kami-sama da. Omai kousou, KIEROU!"

Translation: _I am this world's God. You're the one who should DISAPPEAR!_

The ruby shattered again, dissolving into the air, sinking into Dragfroire, bathing her in a blinding light. "Seal away she who defies the Goddesses, for an intent that may be pure." He mumbled to himself, before dropping to his hands and knees. The light cleared, and the witch and dragon was gone.

* * *

><p>"Um..." The witch looked around, she was in her little room again. "...what was I doing...?" She was left in her room to recollect exactly what just happened.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chisaku!" Uni was the first one to un-transform, and ran up to the boy.<p>

"It's fine, I'm just tired." He rolled over, and sat down. Slowly, he leaned back onto his arms, panting heavily. "GOD THAT WAS BRUTAL! What is this, R*uges and Red**mers 3?!"

The Tsundere sat down next to him, and leaned against one of his arms. "That was really tiring..."

"No fair, Sis..." Uni mumbled under her breath before she took a seat behind Chisaku, leaning on his back.

"...what am I now? A pillow?" A soft whine came from him underneath all of the pants. The fighting was a good workout that he hadn't had in months of being in Gamindustri.

"Yes."

"Kind of..."

"Ugh, wh...I'm too tired to protest." Chisaku sighed in conceit. "It's over, huh? It's finally over, huh?"

"I guess so..."

"Yeah..."

"Say, Noire? Uni?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have much time left in this world."

"I thought as much." Noire replied, not reacting in any particular fashion.

"HAH?! What do you mean by that?!" The younger sister was more adamant about it.

"You know that I come from another world, right?"

"Yeah...but!"

"I don't belong here, if this world is ever to return to its normal path again. Worse things will probably happen the longer I stay."

"B-but...I don't want you to leave! We've become close friends..." The younger sister's chest hurt when she said that line, it was painful, but not in the sense of physical pain. It tightened upon that word.

"Ahaha, look at me." Chisaku laughed to himself. "Two months ago, I was asking why people want to go home when they get stuck in another world." He shifted a bit, allowing both of the girls to get a bit more comfortable. "And here I am, saying I will go home. Honestly, what's wrong with me?"

"Everything." Noire snapped, before getting comfortable next to Chisaku.

"Just like how you _do_ everything, Princess." That earned a slap over the head from Noire. "Sorry. Too good to resist."

"But..." Uni began her protest again, only to drown herself out in tears. "...I thought you would be my big brother..."

"I still am, and always will be." The boy replied, a sad smile on his face. He looked up at the clear sky, feeling bad about how the three fought on such a beautiful day. "But...I have a family to return to, and they're probably pretty worried about me." He turned to face Uni, and spun her around forcibly. "So, no tears today love, this is not goodbye. Smile! Be glad that we met in the first place!" A grin stretched on his face, despite his eyes speaking a completely different language and mood.

"...Chisaku..." The younger girl buried her face into the boy's torso, her hands gripping the boy's shirt tightly.

"Hey, don't cry..." Noire said, stifling tears. "You're going to set me off too..."

"There's a spot right here." Chisaku raised his arm a bit, offering a spot for Noire. She reluctantly took the offer, and the waterworks that followed were enough to fill the Hoov*r Dam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm going to chalk this up to life being life, and just be done with it.**

**So, how was the final battle? What you expected? Leave a review for _constructive_ criticism please.**

**I'm not sure how tomorrow will play out, but...**

**Chapter 40 ends this. It has all come down to this, so I got some revisions to do. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	43. The End (40)

"Citizens of Lastation." The voice echoed throughout the city, as people turned to the hovering screens to watch the live feed. "It is I, your CPU, Black Heart. It is with a heavy heart that I bear such news. I know that some of you may know of this man standing beside me." The camera shifted onto Chisaku. "He is going to be leaving for another place, and he may not ever return. He has become friends with both me, and my little sister. To those that know him, he must've had quite the impact on you as well. That is why, before he leaves tomorrow morning, I will be throwing a Goodbye Party in his honor!" Loud raucous clapping sounded, as the Tsundere Goddess turned, and walked back into the Basilicom. The room bore a heavy atmosphere, despite the trio having another day to spend together.

"You didn't have to throw a party, you know."

"It's my choice to do so." Noire said, deactivating her Goddess form. "And, since we're doing it, we're going to go all the way! Clean up for it, please?"

"Of course." The boy replied, before turning to the silent little sister sitting in the corner. He smiled as an idea formed in his head. "Noire."

"Hm?" The Tsundere moved closer when the boy gestured. He whispered his idea into her ear. First, her face went bright red, before the boy continued. "...fine."

"Thanks." Chisaku then stood. "I'm going to go check on my stuff, then. If we're going to party, we're going all night!"

* * *

><p>The party had a slightly heavy and thick atmosphere to it, despite being quite fancy and over the top. The party had a strict formal dress code for it, and the attendees needed no invitation, it was open to the public to come and visit.<p>

The boy examined himself in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. He was sporting a tuxedo, complete with white gloves and a red tie. His hair was, for the most part, combed dow, with a small tuft of hair sticking out. He sighed as it still stuck up, even after using hair gel.

"A credit for your thoughts?" Noire asked from Chisaku's doorway.

"My hair keeps sticking up."

"Ah." The Tsundere was wearing a black dress, that reached down to her ankles. She was wearing black high heels with stockings. A veil was wrapped around her torso, covering part of her immodest mounds. "Wh-what? St-stop staring you perv!"

"Sorry, just admiring her beauty. Still got the Twin-Tails I see."

"Yeah, I don't feel comfortable without them unless in HDD mode."

"HDD? Oh, your Goddess form."

"Hi Chisaku." Uni poked her head in from behind her older sister.

"Come on in, let me get a look at you." The younger sister came in at that comment. She wore a black dress as well, a bit longer than what she normally wore. There was nothing that really stuck out, other than she wasn't wearing her combat boots, but a pair of black flats. "Here." Chisaku came over, and fixed one of Uni's ribbons. "Your ribbon is a little crooked...there we go." He took a step back, admiring her beauty. Her modest breasts fit perfectly with the dress.

"Th-thanks..." A light pink dusting spread through the younger girl's cheeks.

"Shall we go? We are the guests of honor." Chisaku outstretched his arms for both of the girls in front of him.

"How gentlemanly." Noire commented, before both took an arm and were escorted down to the party.

* * *

><p>The party was already in full swing, and Uni sat in the corner, where she wouldn't be bothered. She knew that tonight was her last night with Chisaku, but she was sure he'd rather spend it with Noire. 'Look, he's over there with Sis right now. They're talking to each other...' She sighed, as her eyes never left the two, until they disappeared into a crowd. 'He doesn't even want to look for me...'<p>

"Uni..." Chisaku took a seat next to the girl. "Tired already?"

"Kinda..." The girl turned away a bit, averting the boy's gaze. "What do you want?"

"I'll be honest, to dance with you."

"Go do it with Sis."

"But I want it to be with Uni..."

"I don't feel like dancing right now."

"...you don't know how to dance, don't you?"

"Of course I know how to dance!" The girl snapped quickly after that, her cheeks flushed red.

"You totally don't."

"Well, sorry for not knowing how to dance."

The boy pulled on Uni's arm, onto the dance floor. "Come on, I'll show you!"

"Wha-?! Wai-!" The two stood on the court, the other couples turned to watch the two. "Everyone's staring..."

"So? It's just the two of us right now." The couple began to slow dance, the music slowed for the occasion. "See? You're doing it! Just follow me lead, ok?"

"O-ok..." And so, the couple dance throughout the night together, as couple either joined them, or cheered them on. Occasionally, switching partners around. The boy was able to dance with Uni, Noire, and other girls who he had met at the guild, or regularing at certain other shops here and there.

* * *

><p>The sun was already halfway through its arc as the two girls stood with the boy at a large forest. A crater was at the center of it. "It's time."<p>

"Yeah, I guess so..." The two girls had sad faces on, almost to the point of crying.

"Hey, don't look so down...smile!" The boy gave a warm smile to the two. "I don't want a sappy goodbye, because **our paths will cross again.** I know they will."

"O-ok..." Uni was the first to clear the sad thoughts out. She took a deep breath, and brightened her own mood. She hugged Chisaku tightly. Sortly after, Noire joined the little group hug.

"Don't think that I like you or anything, it's just... I don't know when you'll be back, so something to remember me by."

"Thanks, Princess." The boy broke away from the hug.

"Do you really have to go?" Uni asked one last time, looking up to the boy with puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't want to put this world, and more importantly you guys, through so much more suffering because this world isn't on its original course." The boy turned, and looked up at the sky. "So please, send me off with a smile. Ok?"

"Yeah..."

"...here." Chisaku held up two bags. "To remind me by, don't open them until after I leave, or else it ruins the mood."

The two girls quietly took the bags, a small crinkling sound as the two took them.

"Oi! Can you hear me?!"

_"What is it?" _The voice of the girl rang out again.

"Wait, where's that voice coming from?"

"Long story Uni, don't ruin the mood..."

"It's time." Chisaku firmly replied.

_"Well then, if I revert this world to its original path, you will be forced to leave. Do you wish to continue?"_

"With no regrets. My business is done here." He nodded. "I beat the shit out of my doppelgänger."

_"...I must warn you, you will lose memories of this place. Do you wish to continue?"_

"I doubt I'll lose them." The boy looked back at the two girls, on the verge of tears. Their smiles still brighter than his old world. "I made so many strong memories, there's no way...no way that I'll forget."

_"Reverting world to its original path." _The voice came._ "Goodbye, Chisaku."_

"As if I could send you off with a smile!" Uni shouted, as her tears began to flow. "Come back, you promised!"

"I'm not a man, nor an OutCast, if I won't return someday." Chisaku said, as his body warped into a mysterious light. "Goodbye, both of you. It has been fun."

* * *

><p><strong>|...|<strong>

"Yes, the world is a cruel place."

**|...|**

"What was that?"

**|...|**

"Ahaha, don't underestimate me. I know many languages."

**|...|**

"Thought so. Mind passing on a message for me?"

**|...|**

"Tell her..."

**|...|**

"Let us meet again, someday. I swear that we will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you guys SO much once again for reading this series! I've had a LOT of fun with this so far, so please leave your thoughts on this series. ^-^**

**A special thanks to Jeitron and TheSniperAssassainM, these two have been a GREAT support for this series, and helped me improve my writing! Means a lot, guys!**

**Keep checking back on my bio for updates on my future projects, and character bios. If anything changes, that means that another story will be coming soon! I've already done 2 One-Shots for FE:A if any of you guys are into that game... I put a lot of work into them and I got like, nothing for them Q_Q**

**For a few weeks now, I've said on it that if this story gets enough love, that Chisaku will return. No promises in the near future though, considering life is still hell for another few weeks .**

**So, hope you guys enjoyed.**

**My name is Chisaku.**

"And my name is also Chisaku."

**And we bid you all farewell. Until next time. ;)**


End file.
